The Epic Tale of the Zombie Apocalpyse
by Shelbator
Summary: 8 girls go to one birthday party.  If you want more, read.
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Hey guys, oh my god, you would not believe how long it's taken for me to upload this awesome story! Agh...anyways moving on, this story is a little different from what you might have already read on . In this story, though it does contain characters from all different books, (sorry about only two categories!) it also has other characters that are my own, and a totally different setting. I am posting a few chapters on the same day because I have written that many, but don't expect this everytime I update! Hope you like and please review!  
-Shelbator

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Every morning starts differently for everyone, but somehow the same. For example, Alex woke up, knife in hand, waiting for a zombie to come through her door. Ty woke up peacefully, without much disturbance in her dreamless sleep. Jasmine groaned when she awoke, hating that her dream with neon trees and Perry the Platypus with a mace had to end. Savannah refused to wake up until the last minute, of course. Maryssa woke up hoping to be in the arms of her vampire hubby, Damon, but her dreams crashed when she realized she was alone.

All girls, all going to the same school, all friends. Of course, there were more who woke up in an odd way, for example, Clover woke up to her obnoxious cat eating her plastic bag which carried her lunch.

They all reached school around the same time besides Savannah because she's always late. They were all going to Alex's house that day for her birthday. A few more girls were also going, such as May, Snookie, Eliza, and Katie. Unfortunately, Eliza went home sick so she couldn't come. The whole day was slow and uneventful. All eight girls were excited for the party, however. When the final bell rang, they all raced to Alex's bus to pick out seats and chattering started almost immediately. Alex was first on the bus and Savannah was last.

The bus ride to Alex's house was short and sweet. They all jumped off and raced up the steps into Alex's house. Putting their stuff in Alex's closet, they immediately shoved Alex her presents.

Alex ended up getting a sticker that smelled like strawberries and said ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! written on it, a doodle board, an iTunes gift card, a pair of bongo drums, sticky paper that smelled like strawberries, and a lot of make up.

The girls were all laughing and having a fabulous time when a bang echoed throughout the house.

"What was that?" Ty asked, looking at Alex curiously.

"Mom? Dad?" Alex called out, but not going near the closed door. A low moan was the reply.

"Alex, what the heck was that?" Savannah questioned, looking mildly freaked out.

"Maybe her parents…" Snookie left the sentence trail off suggestively. Jasmine gave her an icy glare.

"Don't be crude," she snapped, annoyed.

"Don't be prude," Snookie shot back, with a wink. A resonating bang cut off Jasmine's reply, and Alex's door shuddered.

"Holy crap! Zombie apocalypse!" Alex crowed, grabbing her knife, and for some reason, her bongo drums. Katie gave her a look.

"Really? This again? Look, I'll show you-" Katie was interrupted by a low guttural noise. She winced and backed away from the door. May and Maryssa, also short for Marci, were near tears they were so scared.

"Come on, we have to get out of here! Let's go through the window!" Clover called, opening the window wide.

"We can't make that jump! We're in a two story building!" Savannah cried, giving a nervous look toward the groaning door.

"You can if you have me," a masculine voice said from the window. All girls jumped and turned towards the window, to see a dark figure. He had dark brown hair and a strong jaw line, with high cheek bones.

"Oh…my…god…," breathed Savannah, recognizing him instantly, though she had never met him.

"Damon!" Squealed Marci, running straight into his arms. He gave a smile and jumped out of the window, Marci still in his arms.

"Well isn't this just dandy! Some freaky dude comes and takes Marci, jumps out a window, and leaves the rest of us to die. Just wonderful!" Jasmine cried, obviously more than a little angry. Suddenly, the figure was back, only with another as well.

"And then here's Stephen. Who will no doubt cry when we're all safe but for now will be strong and caring," murmured Savannah, rolling her blue eyes.

Stephen grabbed May and was out the window in a matter of seconds. Damon followed his suit, only with Ty who was screaming the whole time.

Stephen came back upstairs and grabbed Jasmine, who shoved him away. "Get your bloody hands away from me!" She yelled, backing off. Stephen sighed and grabbed May and Snookie.

"Damon, take care of that one. She won't cooperate," Stephen said. Jasmine snorted at that, when all of a sudden, the doors opened and people crashed through. Except they weren't really people. They were zombies! Rose had been right!

Alex screamed like a banshee howler monkey and attacked the first zombie she could get to. Damon grabbed Jasmine, who fought ferociously, but failed to escape his clutches. Stephen grabbed two girls at one time, Clover and Alex, who was still trying to slice the zombies with all her might, only instead ended up dropping the knife. Katie and Savannah were left up there to defend for themselves as Damon was with Marci who seemed to have fainted, and Stephen who didn't know, or seemed to forget, that there were more girls up there. Clover shoved and screamed at him to help them and Stephen finally got up and went to their aid. Meanwhile, Savannah had grabbed the knife Alex had conveniently dropped and stuck it in the nearest zombie's eye, who screamed and reeled backwards.

Katie was helping with the fighting as well, except she did not have any weapons besides her feet and fists, so she was having a big problem trying not to let the zombies get too close.

One zombie managed to get close enough to throw her off balance and that was that. Soon all the zombies were attacking Katie and eating her flesh. Savannah screamed in rage and slashed her way through the zombies. She wasn't focusing on the fact that at that very moment, Katie was most likely already in the process of becoming a zombie, or dead. She only knew she had to get rid of the zombies and save Katie. An arm wrapped around her waist and Savannah started screaming. Stephen ignored her cries and was out the window, leaving Katie and the zombies behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Mythological Creature

Alright guys, here's Chapter 2, as promised. Remember to review!

-Shelbator

* * *

"Why the hell would you do that? Why? I could have saved her! She might've had a chance!" Savannah screamed, beating Stephen in the chest.

Alex stepped forward, her eyes sad, but face resolute. "She wouldn't have had any chance at living, Savannah. Katie knew the risks when she went up against them. She knew about the possibilities that could happen. Savannah, listen to me! It's. Not. Your. Fault!" Alex yelled the last few words in Savannah's face. Stephen stepped out from behind Savannah.

"It's my fault. I-I should have grabbed her when I could've," Stephen said. Jasmine rolled her eyes to Ty and spoke lowly.

"What a ninny pinny."

"Yes, indeed," Ty grinned.

"Agreed," Clover nodded. May looked incredibly confused, like she was about to say something, when a giant T-Rex roared and gobbled her up. All three girls looked at each other, then up at the T-Rex, then back at each other. They all screamed at the top of their lungs, causing the beast to roar in agony and everyone went into action.

Damon grabbed Marci off the ground and Stephen grabbed Savannah, who actually seemed to be trying to attack the T-Rex. Jasmine, Ty, Clover, Alex, and Snookie all ran as fast as they could, trying to keep up with the vampires. But because of how short Snookie's legs were, she was left behind, without the others knowing. However, soon the vampires faded out of sight for the other four girls, Savannah's angry yells echoing around them. Ty dove over the neighbor's fence, into their yard and ducked behind a shed. Alex, Clover, and Jasmine quickly followed the suit and hit with her.

"Ty…why aren't we _in_ the shed?" Clover asked after she caught her breath. A terrifying roar answered and they all winced.

"Because then we wouldn't be able to make a quick escape," Jasmine pointed out, her eyes gleaming wickedly. For some off reason, Clover thought that Jasmine might actually indeed be enjoying herself.

"Does anybody know why this is happening?" Asked Ty, looking around to see if the T-Rex was near by.

"Um…yeah, why is this happening? And why are we the only ones we have seen so far?" Clover questioned.

"Well, because they're all zombies, duh," Alex retorted. Ty suddenly gasped.

"Dude, does that mean that your parents are zombies too? And mine?" Alex looked at her coolly.

"I'm sure they are." Clover started crying and Ty sniffed a little as well. Even Alex had to blink back a few tears. It was only Jasmine who remained calm and unchanged.

"Dudes, we can't stay here forever. The T-Rex, zombies, and whatever else is out there will soon catch out scent and be on out trail," Jasmine told them, peeking out the side of the shed. "Looks like the coast is clear. Now, on my mark, I want you all to run like hell until we get to the center of town. Then we will go to the Hunting Store. We could grab a few things," Jasmine's eyes were looking a little too wide for any of the other girls comfort.

"Um, Jasmine…"

"Go, go, go, go!" Jasmine shouted darting out from behind the shed. Ty screamed in surprise and raced after her, Alex and Clover not too far behind. They made it about halfway when Clover finally ran out of breath.

"Too long…asthma. Just go…!" Clover wheezed out. Jasmine who wasn't even short on breath, sighed and picked her up with a small grunt.

"Let's go people!" She yelled, and they were off once again. The pace had lessened slightly because of Clover's dead weight but they managed to get to the store, unscathed. The door was unlocked and a little sign on the side of the window said, 'Open'.

"Guys, something's not right…" Alex said, as they entered the building. "Something's missing."

"Oh my god," Ty breathed out her eyes going wide with panic. "We forgot Snookie!"

"The hell you did!" A voice that sounded very familiar said, a everyone turned around to see Snookie, on a big white…Pegasus?


	3. Chapter 3: The Whistle

Alright, so I did an extra long chapter here. I hope you like it! :)

-Shelbator

P.S. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Snookie!" Ty cried, happy to see her friend but wary to go near the huge winged creature. It did come off like a Pegasus from the front; horse figure and wings big and magnificent. But it's rump was a different story however. It had a lion's tail, but it moved back and forth like a snake's did. Snookie hopped off the big steed and gave it a good pet.

"Thank you, Sasha," Snookie grinned at the beast. It pawed the ground and nodded once.

"_You're quite welcome, Snookie_," it said. Ty screeched and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find. Which just happened to be Rose's bongo drums. The creature snorted and shook out it's mane.

"_Why is __**that**__ one holding bongo drums_?"

"I don't know," Jasmine ripped the bongo drums from Ty's grasp, gave Alex a death glare, and aimed a gun at the creature. It reared up and Snookie ran out in front of it.

"Stop! This is Sasha! She's a friend, don't you remember?" Snookie yelled. The creature came back down on it's front paws, nostrils flaring.

"Sasha…?" Ty, Jasmine, Alex, and Clover all said together. The creature snorted once.

"_Idiots. Of course it's me_!" Sasha bared her huge strong teeth.

"Um, why are you…you know…a-"

"_Pegasus lion crossbreed_?" Sasha offered helpfully.

"Um…yeah," Ty said uncertainly.

"_I honestly do not know. I know that when I was listening to music and playing the app 'How To Train Your Dragon' when suddenly there was an odd flash of light and suddenly I woke up like this. It's an __**awesome**__ dream though! But don't all dreams start in the middle? Oh! I know! I must have fallen asleep while listening to my iPod_!" Sasha sounded so excited to have 'figured' this out, Ty did not want to tell her that her 'dream' was actually happening. Jasmine didn't have a problem with that though.

"Dude, this is for real! Get your head in the game!" She yelled, swinging her gun as she spoke. Sasha blinked at her once, then looked at Snookie.

"_You're friend is mean and a liar. Why is that_?" She asked. Jasmine looked so angry she visibly turned red.

"Why you little piece of-"

"Okay! Okay! Let's see, um, why don't we take a look at weapons?" Alex exclaimed, jumping in at the last moment. Sasha snorted as Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"Awesome idea! Do you think they'll have a mace? I have always wanted a mace!" She said excitedly, letting Alex lead her way.

"Well I guess Jasmine's _true_ violent nature has really shown, hasn't it?" Snookie noted, watching them disappear through the aisles of weapons.

"True that!" Ty nodded energetically. The doors suddenly swung open and who else showed up but Damon and Stephen, both Marci and Savannah in their arms. Savannah was quiet, but that was because of her sleeping. Though there _was_ a slight purple mark on the side of her forehead, right on the temple.

"Good to see you guys finally decided to show up," Ty said, giving them an evil look.

"Yeah! What the hell were you thinking? Leaving an asthma patient behind! I could've _died_ you know!" Clover hissed out.

"Anyone can die nowadays," Damon pointed out, setting the star struck Marci on the ground. Stephen gently set Savannah down as well, careful to be nice to her head.

"Did you knock her out?" Clover asked, rushing to Savannah's side to check her temple.

"Um, well, I kind of had to. She was screaming that I should have left her behind and picked up the asthma one instead," Stephen said, looking horribly embarrassed.

"That's awful! I can't believe you did that! She could have a concussion now!"

"No, she won't. I did it precisely where she won't have a concussion, or anything. She probably won't even be knocked out long."

"Wha-?" Savannah's eyes fluttered open, then she blinked and watched the scene around her, then glared specifically at Stephen.

"What the _hell_ man," She shrieked, bolting upwards, then wincing as a throbbing pain echoed around her brain.

"It was necessary," Damon said and Stephen nodded sullenly.

"Whatever dudes. We got to get out of here!" Alex called from across the room. Suddenly there was a creepy sinister laugh that made everyone stop what they were doing and look over.

There, in all her glory, was Jasmine. She had a scary, crazed look in her eyes and was holding a…mace? "Look what I found!" She screeched and started laughing like a maniac. Sasha gave her a look.

"_Girl, you crazy. I'm not letting some crazy girl ride me_!" Sasha stomped her front hooves down on the ground.

"Okay…someone please explain to me who the creepy Pegasus is and why Jasmine is holding a mace?" Marci asked, blinking at Ty and Clover. Ty shrugged and shook her head, blonde hair moving with it, and went to find a weapon. Clover sighed and twisted her hands together.

"See, uh, funny story…this here is uh…Sasha-"

"Sasha? You're a Pegasus thing?" Marci cried, a huge grin lighting up her features. She raced forward and started petting Sasha. Sasha gave her a look.

"_Um…Marci? I'm still me. Just in Pegasus crossbreed form_," Sasha pointed out. Marci blushed slightly, and backed up.

"Sorry, I got excited," she apologized.

"Sorry to interrupt, but go find an awesome weapon people! We are in a war here!" Jasmine yelled. Everyone looked over at her, blinking. She put her mace in the air, fist pumping with the other to enforce her words on all of them.

"In the name of the Zombie Apocalypse, this is war!" Clover slowly shook her head. Sasha snorted.

"_Who was the genius that decided to bring the whack job_?"

"Excuse me! I brought myself thank you very much," Jasmine glared at Sasha, "And I am most certainly not a 'whack job' as you call it!"

"_Uh-huh_," Sasha replied, turning her rump towards Jasmine. Enraged, Jasmine brought her mace in the air and charged. It was only Stephen's quick vampire movement that stopped her.

"Let me at it! I can take it on!" Jasmine hollered. Savannah and Clover had to

cough to hide their laughter, and Sasha roller he big brown eyes.

"You probably-"

"Probably? Why I ought to-"

"Definitely," Stephen corrected quickly, "could take on a Pegasus crossbreed twice your size and come out unscathed."

"Damn straight, I can," Jasmine agreed whole heartedly, but she'd stopped struggling.

"It's Sasha's sake we're worried about here," Stephen stage whispered to her.

"As it should be. Now get your bloody hands off me," Jasmine ordered, glaring at Stephen now. He nodded once and released her. Jasmine gave Sasha a death look and then turned the other way as well.

"Look what I found!" Ty cried, interrupting the awkward silence.

"What?" Alex asked, curiously.

"A dog whistle! What do you think it's doing in here?" She questioned, watching the small flute intently.

"I honestly don't know, Ty," Clover replied, shaking her head and looking at the ceiling. Ty blew into the whistle, but only an off _tooting_ noise came out. With a frown on her face, Ty looked at the whistle again. Savannah, Clover, Marci, and Alex were all having trouble not laughing. Ty unscrewed the whistle and a tiny note slipped out into her hand. Ty opened up the tiny little scroll and started reading.

"'Hello, my dear friend. I am sorry to inform you that the whistle you are now holding is a gift as it is a burden. Use the whistle, if at all, only in cases of dire need. Once you blow it, consequences you could never of imagined will appear.'" Ty closed the note carefully and looked up. "What do you suppose it means?"

"It just said it right there, dumb dumb! Don't blow the whistle unless you or someone else is about to die!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Okay then, I would put the note back in the flute, Ty, just for safety," Damon advised, looking around the weapon store before adding, "I'm afraid your lunatic friend was right before, however. The one with the mace? Weapons are incredibly important of the time because the zombies are about a mile and a half away, closing in fast." Jasmine whooped loudly.

"Let them come!" There was suddenly a frenzy of movement; everyone was diving for a weapon except for Damon, Stephen, and Sasha.

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear the zombies coming!" Stephen said to Savannah, flowing her as she picked out her weapon, which appeared to be a shotgun. She made no reply as she cocked and loaded it, and Stephen rambled on his apology for before and now, and of how incapable he was.

Savannah abruptly turned around and pointed the barrel of the gun straight at his heart. "If your sorry ass goes near me one more time, I swear to god I'll take this gun and shoot you so many time that you won't survive." With that, she turned back around and grabbed two small knives off the rack. Stephen hurried away, and sat beside Damon, who was watching the outside closely. By the time Damon had called that he'd seen the zombies coming, everyone was ready. Ty had a chainsaw launcher, it's vibrating loudness obnoxious but deadly. Jasmine had her mace, with a knife throwing belt around her waist and what looked like a mini flame thrower as well, Savannah her shotgun, Snookie had chosen a machete, Clover had picked out a huge flame thrower that changed colors and could spew acid, with a bright sword on her back, Alex had a huge metal baseball bat in her right hand and a pretty big knife in her other, and Marci had numb chucks, with a few disks that looked pretty deadly.

A low moan echoed around the whole entire building and the glass on the windows shuddered. Jasmine has a crazed glint in her eyes that made Alex and Ty step in the opposite direction.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled, just as the first zombie hit the door with a sickening _thud_. It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone watched with wide eyes as yet another zombie through themselves at the door. Or perhaps it was the same one. Whatever the case, soon a constant stream of pounding came from the door.

"Alright, will somebody open the freaking door for them? For god's sake, it's unlocked!" Jasmine finally exclaimed, annoyed. Damon nodded once and turned to Marci, mouthing the words, 'I love you'. She blushed and looked down, letting her blonde wavy hair move in front of her face.

"Oh gag me with a spoon," Savannah muttered. Damon then proceeded to open the door, and a handful of zombies fell through, landing on top of each other and writhing to get up as quickly as possible. Gunshots were suddenly going off, knives flying, and disks sailing through the air as well.

Jasmine placed herself in the middle of the chaos with Savannah, Sasha-with Snookie on top of her-. Damon, and Stephen, her mace swinging wildly and her triumphant roars and grunts echoing around them all. Snookie stayed atop of Sasha, her machete swinging and cutting off the head of zombies as she went along.

Ty shot her chainsaw launcher from a little ways back, mostly because of the kickback. Clover's flame thrower was proving to be very useful to eliminate many zombies at once, using the sword for fewer zombies. Alex was having the time of her life swinging her bat wildly around and bashing zombies brains in. Marci whipped her numb chucks around like a true pro and managed to behead a few zombies even. After a while of zombie bashing, the supply of zombies suddenly stopped.

"What the hell? Where did they all go?" Alex asked, stepping over the zombie's bodies.

"More like, where are they going?" Ty corrected, watching the zombies figures retreat.

"We must have scared them!" Marci cried, excitement showing on her face.

"No, no we didn't. Zombies cannot feel emotions. Only hunger. So where are they going?" Jasmine murmured.

"I don't care, as long as they are going _away_," Ty stated, a smile lighting up her face. All of a sudden a huge shake shook the building. Then another.

"What is this?" Savannah yelled.

"I think-" A roar broke Jasmine's reply off and she nodded once.

"Yeah. The T-Rex is finally here."

"Shit!" Ty shouted, as it stepped down right in front of the building.

"No kidding!" Marci replied, her knees shaking slightly, from fear, or just the vibrations were unknown. Damon quickly was at her side to help her stay up. Marci gave him a grateful, loving look. Jasmine gagged and looked away, trying hard to conceal her disturbance for Marci's sake.

"Great, the next thing we need is a werewolf, isn't it?" Savannah said sarcastically, ignoring the hurt look from Stephen and the annoyed looks of Marci and Damon.

"God, I hope not. If I find another Taylor Lautner wannabe I am going to murder them!" Alex exclaimed out.

"And I shall help," Savannah added and Alex looked like she wanted to laugh but the situation was inappropriate for doing so.

"What should we do? I mean, we can't escape, we obviously can't fight it without one of us dying. So…what should we do?" Clover asked, looking around. Ty bit her lip, then pulled out her flute secretively, without anyone noticing. She slipped the paper out again, and screwed the flute tightly back on. Damon caught sight of her as she put the flute to her lips.

"NO!" He shouted, charging at her. Right when he reached her however, she blew as hard as she could. The sound was so high that none of them could hear it besides Stephen and Damon. They dropped to the ground in agony and held their heads, yelling and moaning in pain. The T-Rex roared and fell to the ground as well. Ty instantly stopped and looked at the tiny whistle in surprise.

"Well, I didn't expect it to do that…" She noted. Marci glared at her fiercely and was at Damon's side, helping him up. Stephen got up slowly and painfully on his own, wincing when he shook his head. Sighing, Alex helped him move and sat him down next to his brother. The T-Rex got up quickly however, and roared in anger and…fear?

"Oh my god, Ty, what did you do?" Savannah whispered, her voice hushed, looking outside from the window. Confused, Ty looked out as well and gasped. A monster was bounding it's way over. It had three heads, was a giant, and a serpent tail. All heads growled at the T-Rex, and it backed up, roaring in anger and submission. The dogs chased the dinosaur as if it was a tennis ball, leaving their sight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Clover shouted, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I don't know, Clove! Alright? I don't know! All I know is that there have been a bunch of magical creatures popping up everywhere on _my_ birthday, I most likely just killed my parents in that mob of zombies, and that there are only _us_ left, okay?" Alex yelled, shuddering going throughout her body. "When I pictured the zombie apocalypse I did not want to kill my family! I pictured just random zombies, not _real_ people! It's freaking impossible for them to be zombies, but I don't see how they could not be!"

"_**WOOF**_!" A huge shout echoed around them, reverberating everywhere. All of them looked up simultaneously to see the three headed monster staring down at them with great interest in it's eyes.

"Oh my…" Jasmine murmured, watching with wide eyes as the dog looked at them all.

"_You are my friends_," one of the heads barked, but in their minds. It was odd, sounding like Sasha almost except that Sasha spoke outside of their minds. Odd.

"Um, what?" Alex asked, blinking at the dog creature laid down beside them.

"_We are friends, you and me_," The creature told Ty, all heads grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh…okay," Ty said faintly, back up and tripping on rubble.

"_You whistled and I came. What is your name_?" Asked the huge creature.

"T-Ty…" Ty stuttered, watching with round eyes as one of the heads came awfully close to her.

"_I am Josh_," He introduced himself. Savannah's eyes went huge.

"J-Josh?" She stumbled forward. Josh's head turned toward her and it's eyes got big too.

"_Savannah! Hi Savannah! Isn't it cool? Look what I am_!" It woofed in her mind, sounding like a puppy.

"Oh my god…Ty how could you?" She shouted, turning toward her friend, sparks flashing in her eyes as Josh butted her in the back, making her fall. Ty's eyes were big and worried.

"What-what do you mean? It's not…oh…no, it can't be," Ty sounded horrified.

"Yes, it is," Savannah said, and Stephen stepped forward to pick her up from the ground when she got up by herself and sat down on the beasts foot with hopelessness.

"Wh-who is this?" asked Marci, watching the creature with terrified eyes.

"Guys," Savannah sighed, and scratched behind one of Peter's ears, "meet my step brother, Josh."


	4. Chapter 4: The Supermarket

I told you guys that there were many chapters I had written today...thanks for the reviews :) Another long chapter for my lovable fans hehe

-Shelbator

P.S. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

"What? Not possible!" Alex exclaimed, jumping up from the spot she had been in. Savannah sighed and rubbed her face.

"Apparently it is," she murmured.

"_Well, it's not only me. It's also Will and Mike that are in here too_," Josh said bashfully, pointing his huge nose to the other two heads. "_Kind of cool, right?_"

"No, not 'kind of cool' Josh! How did you even get stuck like that? And with your two best friends to top it off?" Savannah cried, getting off his foot and standing in front of the creature. Ty was at her side in an instant.

"_I don't know. Just happened. My tongue is wicked long now though! Look_!" Josh's tongue logged out of his mouth and he grinned at them. Ty shook her head in horror.

"_Hi guys, what's up_?" The middle head asked, cocking it's head to the side.

"_The sky, idiot_," the far left head said, nipping at the middle one's ear. He growled they started fake wrestling with each other.

"Oh my god. Just stop, okay? We need to figure this out," Savannah shouted, and after a few more playful yips they settled down.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your brother is the right head, and his two friends are on the left. They have no idea how they got into that body, and they have no idea that they are dangerous," Jasmine said, just to clarify, keeping her voice low from the dogs to hear. Hopefully.

"Yes. I think they think it's just an odd dream, like Sasha did," Savannah nodded and looked up. Drool oozed from on of the dogs mouths, spilling it on the ground beside them. Marci screamed and Damon grabbed her, bringing her away. The drool was the size of a blow up pool. Savannah shuddered and thanked that it wasn't Josh's head that had drooled.

"Josh, Will, and Mike, lay down!" Ty shouted loudly, and they obeyed, putting their heads on the ground obediently.

"Wow, that was fast," Alex noted. Clover's eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open. Jasmine closed it for her, patting her on the shoulder as she passed by.

"So, Savannah, this is your step brother?" Jasmine said, eyeing the beast with curious distaste.

"Um, apparently," Savannah sighed out. Jasmine nodded once.

"Okay. This is way beyond even _my_ crazy," she said, shaking her head once and backing up to be next to Clover. Clover was blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"This had _all_ got to be just some messed up dream," She muttered, running her fingers through her short brown hair, big brown eyes wide.

"_Yeah, my dream. Though I don't know why some of you are here, I have never even met some of you_," Josh said, cocking his huge head to the side.

"_No, idiot, it's mine_," Mike rumbled, his voice confused and irritated.

"_Wait, I thought it was _my_ dream_," Will whimpered out, confused. Ty met Savannah's eyes and sighed.

"Josh…Mike, Will, this is _real_. Real life. It's not a dream, at least I don't think it is," Savannah clarified. Sasha stepped foreword, Snookie still on her back.

"_Are…are you saying that I'm __**really**__ a Pegasus crossbreed_?" She stuttered out, her eyes huge.

"Erm, yes. Sorry Sasha." Ty gave Savannah a wide eyed look that clearly said, 'Are you freaking crazy?' Savannah could only shrug back helplessly.

"_Then you're freaking crazy. I need to go_," Sasha muttered, and without looking back, whirled around, and took off, Snookie screaming on her back.

"Well, you certainly handled that with the ease of a duck," Jasmine noted, watching her fly away.

"Shut- wait what did you just say?" Savannah asked confused. Jasmine just shook her head sadly.

"Just don't. Your mind is too young to understand," was all she replied with. Everyone gave her an odd look.

"O-Kay…" Alex stretched out the 'O'. "Why don't we all just chillax and try and figure out what's going on, and maybe what we can do to stop this all."

"Wait…do you think it has something to do with global warming?" Clover asked, hand to her mouth, her eyes excited. Ty, Alex, Savannah, and Jasmine all groaned. Marci, Damon, and Stephen only looked confused.

"Why would it have anything to do with global warming?" Marci questioned, confused. Clover was about to explain, but Alex cut her off.

"Clover here, thinks that almost all of our problems are to be blamed on global warming," she clarified.

"Or the economy," Ty added. Clover glared at them.

"No I don't. I'm just saying that a lot of our problems would be fixed if our species stopped using so much oil, started eating healthier, working out more-"

"Okay, okay, okay, we get it," Savannah said, interrupting her. Clover gave her an annoyed glance.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe something with the environment changed and now all these extinct animals are coming back to life."

"With Savannah's step brothers life and friends?" Jasmine asked, eyebrow raised. Clover shrugged and sighed, leaning back.

"I don't know! It's just a freaking guess don't shoot it down so quickly," she snapped, looking like she was near tears.

"We've all had a very stressful day, and the sun is almost down. We need to find shelter soon, and some food. Somewhere that would be safe from monsters, but warm enough for us to sleep." Savannah's eyes brightened.

"The private high school!" Savannah cried. Ty shot her an amazed look.

"Perfect! The walls are cement, ground to ceiling, and there _are_ a few windows, but there is a room or two with none. What about the food though?" As if on queue, Josh's, Mike's, and Will's stomachs all growled. It rumbled across the town like an earthquake.

"Well, we could go to Stop N Shop. Or maybe Market Basket," Alex murmured.

"Sound's like a plan. Though, isn't those stores a few miles away?" Jasmine asked, thinking rationally for once. That stumped them.

"_**I've got an idea**__!_" All three dog heads woofed in their minds. They all winced.

"Fine, what is it?" Savannah asked.

"_What if you rode us there? We can see it from here. It's only one or two bounds away_," They said, grins lighting up their faces, and they all shared a look. Another drool dropped as they scrambled up, though it was farther away this time, where no one had to duck out of the way.

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Asked Ty, turning towards the rest of the group. Damon and Stephen were looking at each other, nodding slowly.

"I think it might actually work. Except if we got any fruits or veggies they would need to be eaten the first day or two so only get those if you _know_ they'll be eaten." Everyone nodded and both vampires grinned in response.

"Alright. Off we go then," Damon said, and the Josh, Mike, and Will all woofed in response.

"Josh! Put your tail down and lay down. We need to be able to climb up," Ty called up. The dog beast obeyed immediately and Ty smiled.

"_Warning, if you come aboard you might not be able to get off all night long_," the heads said very seriously. Savannah rolled her eyes, Jasmine threw them a disgusted glare, and Damon and Stephen looked confused.

They all got on the huge monster fairly quickly, despite Alex's small size. And then they were off.

Josh's calculations had been right. It took two bounds, very big, very long bounds, but they managed to get to Market Basket. They all rushed in side, besides the huge dog who stood guard, big and proud.

Inside, it was calm. There were no zombies; nothing disturbed the air, because there was nothing to disturb. But there soon would be. Damon barreled in first with Marci and Stephen, Jasmine close behind. The rest followed in quickly after, and they all searched for foods and non perishable items.

"Alright, let's split up. Savannah, Alex, and Jasmine will go get can goods, Ty, Clover, and Stephen go get vegetables, and Marci and I will go get drinks. If you see anything along the way, just grab it and keep going." Damon shouted. They all quickly complied, rushing to their specified aisles with carts in hand.

"What do you think we should get for vegetables?" Stephen asked, unused to human foods and what they liked.

"Yummy food, duh," Ty said, and Clover nodded her assent, grabbing broccoli. Ty wrinkled her nose and grabbed some carrots. Stephen, at a lost, grabbed brussle sprouts. Both Ty and Clover yelled at him and he quickly put it back.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He questioned, looking annoyed and crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Go see if they have any blood!" Snapped Clover, her nose wrinkled up. After all, she _was_ a vegetarian. Stephen's eyes darkened and he stalked off, putting his arms in the air. Ty was too busy laughing to say anything else, so they went back to picking out vegetables and fruits.

Stephen Salvatore made his way over to the butcher shop and peeked in, looking around for animal blood. He finally found the container they filled when they drained the animal and packaged it, taking a sip. There was a scream and he dropped the bag in surprise and turned around to see a blonde teenager there. He was tall and handsome enough, but he obviously had a weak stomach. Stephen swore, and wiped his mouth, looking at the spilled contents.

"Wh-What are you?" The boy screamed, hurriedly backing away when Stephen took a stepped forward. Stephen stopped and so did he.

"I thought that would be obvious from the fact that he was drinking blood and he has fangs," Damon pointed out ironically from behind him. The boy screamed again and scrambled away, hurrying to another wall. Damon struggled to keep his eyes from rolling.

"Oh my god, what did you do to him?" Asked Savannah, coming in first. She ran to his side and helped the blonde boy up. "Are you alright, Heath?"

"Fine," he stuttered, looking at Stephen and Damon, horror in his eyes, "Who are they?"

"Them? Oh, they're vampires. Stephen and Damon Salvatore. They pretend to be tough but really they are just big softies on the inside," Savannah said.

"You know him?" Asked Damon, eyebrow raised. Savannah looked at him, her eyes worried.

"Heath is Snookie's boyfriend."

"What?"

"You've seen Snookie?" Heath asked hopefully, looking around wildly to see if his love was near. It was sickening to watch the way Heath fell over himself at Snookie's feet; she obviously didn't really feel the same way back. Sure, she liked him obviously, but she didn't love him the way he worshipped the ground she stepped on.

"She took off with Sasha a little while ago. They should be back soon enough," Jasmine interrupted, looking bored by their findings. Heath swallowed hard and looked overjoyed.

"Had she asked about me?"

"Um-"

"We better get going," Damon cut Savannah off, cocking his head to the side, "there's something coming." Everyone nodded and Savannah helped Heath up.

"Come on, we're going to get food. We're going to be hanging out at the private high school so we don't get caught by any of the zombies. Plus it should fit Will, Mike, and Josh."

"Who?"

"Oh, well um, you'll see I guess," Savannah said uncertainly. Jasmine huffed.

"Great we get to take care of the baby," she muttered. Heath stuck out his chest.

"I am _not_ a baby," he say, annoyed. Alex giggled and when Heath gave her a sharp look, and she quickly turned to the nearest soup.

"Right, because crying from mythical creatures really makes you a man," Jasmine said sarcastically.

"I didn't cry!"

"I thought I saw your eyes tear up a little bit," Jasmine hedged. Heath glared, his eyes bright.

"No, they weren't."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," was all she replied with however. Savannah cleared her throat.

"Right, good, now that we're passed that, I was thinking-"

"I think we all need codenames," Jasmine suddenly said, snapping her head up.

"What?" Alex asked, confused. Jasmine was nodding.

"Yes, I think mine should be Sir Captain Jazzy Spazzy. Maybe Captain Spaz Attack for short. Savannah you can be Savvy Desert, and Alex-"

"Jasmine-"

"Ahem!" Jasmine cleared her throat loudly. Savannah sighed.

"Sir Captain Jazzy Spazzy, we are _not_ having codenames!"

"Yes we are."

"No we aren't!"

"Yuh-huh," Jasmine rocked back and forth on her heels, grinning evilly. "Let's take a vote. Majority rules. All for codenames?" No one put up their hands, and Savannah crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Jasmine. Jasmine coughed loudly and put up both Heath and Alex's hand for them.

"Right! I win! Codenames it is-"

"Not." Jasmine scowled and flung Alex's and Heath's arm away from her.

"Idiots, don't know what they want," Jasmine was muttering when a sudden clamor echoed throughout the store.

"What was that?" Alex asked, peeking out the aisle way with Heath. There stood Sasha, her wings folded in, and her eyes gloomy.

"What's the matter?" Asked Alex as they headed over.

"Um, who is this?" Heath asked, eyeing Sasha doubtfully. Sasha gave him a look.

"_Heath, it's me, Sasha_." She stated, then quickly looked at the floor.

"Sasha? Really? That's so awesome! You're a Pegasus thingy!" Heath exclaimed, then stopped abruptly and looked confused. "But, Savannah said Snookie was with you…"

"Yeah, well, she was. Until, um well I kind of did a really fast turn and Snookie sort of…tumbled off."


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors

Hey people! Last chapter of the day before I start posting once a day. This one is very long, and was way fun to write! Review on what was your favorite part. Also, can you think of who the new guy is? Hint: He is from a book series (duh) that has to do with vampires going to school. His last name rhymes with Bright! Haha wow, I totally made that easy. Whatever, just guess!

-Shelbator

* * *

"You…what?" Heath said, confused, as if there had been a mistake. Savannah sighed and slumped against the wall heavily. Alex rubbed her eyes tiredly and Jasmine shook her head.

"Stupid Pegasus' never get anything right," Jasmine muttered.

"_Like you've met any others_!" Sasha said angrily, scowling through her horse like features.

"I don't need more than one Pegasus mutt thank you very much," Jasmine retorted.

"Whoa, what's going on? Calm down people!" Damon said, stepping in. Marci looked worried as did Stephen, Clover, and Ty.

"Hey Sasha. Where's…"

"Dead. Stupid mutt killed her," Jasmine called over her shoulder, keeping eyes with Sasha all the while. Sasha's nostrils flared and she pawed the ground angrily.

"_I am not a mutt_!" She yelled. Damon winced.

"Okay, okay she's not a mutt. Jasmine, would you mind finding another adjective that's perhaps a little more complimentary?"

"Fine. Stupid wannabe Pegasus." That did it. Sasha bared her teeth and charged without any other warning. She hit Jasmine square in the chest before anyone could stop her and Jasmine flew back at least seven feet, her height at least 4 feet in the air. Damon grabbed Sasha and pushed her away, ignoring the feeble attempts to try and hurt Jasmine once again. Jasmine sat on the floor for a moment, staring at Sasha like the impossible just happened, then got up and brushed herself off. Stephen was at her side in a matter of seconds, looking like he was about to throw himself at her if it meant stopping her from getting to Sasha.

"Look, I'm sure this could be all handled real smoothly by talking, right?" Damon said, looking from Jasmine to Sasha. Sasha looked slightly disheveled and sorrowful and Jasmine's face was carefully blank. She started to move forward and Stephen quickly blocked her way.

"I just wanted to apologize," she said evenly. Stephen through his brother a confused glance as she calmly walked past him to Sasha. Sasha met her gaze and huffed her chest out in pride.

"I just wanted to say," Jasmine said as she neared, then stopped when she was close enough to touch Sasha, "I'm sorry." That was it. Nothing else. Sasha gave her a confused but suspicious look.

"_For what_?" She questioned.

"For this," she replied calmly, and then, quick as a flash, reached out and punched Sasha in the gut, right between and under the two front legs. Sasha wheezed out and Jasmine pushed her over, sending the huge Pegasus 3 feet away from her. Sasha tumbled to the ground and moaned. Damon grabbed Jasmine and moved her away, putting her next to Ty and Alex with a firm hand.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," Ty said, looking at Jasmine meaningfully. Jasmine was smiling gleefully.

"Sure did make me feel better," was all she said however. Alex sighed and Savannah and Marci looked like they were having a difficult time coping. Heath looked simply shell shocked and just stood there like a statue. It was starting to scare all the girls. Damon approached him, and clapped him on the back.

"I'm sorry, Heath. That is…"

"Extremely suckish?" Marci offered, coming up from behind Damon. Damon gave her a small smile and Heath shuddered a sigh.

"Th-this can't be real…no, Snookie can't be dead…" He said hollowly, ripping his shoulder away from Damon's hand and falling to the floor, onto his knees. He stayed like that.

"We really should get going, guys. The creature is really close; I don't even know if we will be able to dodge it now-" Damon cut himself off, sniffing, and then started growling and back away. Savannah watched him with utter fascination. It sounded like a lion's growl, deep, throaty, and scary as hell.

"What? What is it?" Marci asked, backing up as well.

"Visitors. Your stupid guard dog fell asleep on the job, something Sasha so conveniently forgot to mention."

"_Well, I thought he was supposed to be asleep_," she wheezed out, scrambling up on her legs.

"Why would he-? Never mind, I suppose it doesn't really matter now. What are they?" Savannah asked, looking through the doors from afar but not seeing anything. Damon inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking in the scent.

"Vampire. Some other smell too…something musky…smells like forest and nature and dog…" Damon wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Werewolf?" Suggested Marci helpfully. Damon nodded once.

"Most likely, though not like one I have ever smelled before. Same goes for the vampire…the werewolf smells…more and the vampire smells like too sweet candy. It hurts my nose," Damon swiped at his nose as if to clear the scent away. Alex looked eagerly on; werewolves had always been her favorite mythical character. Ty and Savannah looked annoyed; they were both seriously hoping it was not who they thought it was. Jasmine was too busy gloating to notice anything else, and Heath was…a little lost in his own little sad bubble.

The doors opened and in walked the most famous fictional characters that had most likely been written in a _very_ long time.

"Hello," the one that was obviously a vampire said, his voice low and like velvet, "my name is Edward Cullen. This is Jacob Black." Only when he announced the werewolf's name did his face show anything but pleasantness. He seemed to turn his perfect face into a snarl.

"What's up?" Jacob said, waving his hand lazily. Damon slowly arose from his crouch with his brother.

"What are you doing here? And why do you smell so differently?" Asked Damon sharply. Jacob theatrically sniffed his armpits, looked off thoughtfully, then shrugged. Alex giggled nervously and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She blushed and Ty gagged.

"Well, to answer your first question, we were just passing through, when all of a sudden, all the humans in the area's scent changed. So we went to investigate. Unfortunately, we found no humans, which was increasingly odd, and then we traced your scent to here, or at least that beast outside's scent. Quite a ferocious creature. Anyways, as for the second question, have you wondered whether or not it is _your_ scent that is odd?" He asked inquiringly. Damon looked like he was about to reply, then thought better of it and shook his head.

"Never mind. Look, the real problem here is that-"

"The humans are zombies, yes I know," Edward replied, nodding. Damon frowned.

"But, you just said-"

"He has a bit of a habit of reading minds," Jacob said, by way of explanation.

"Oh," Damon said nodding. "You must be an old vampire then, yes?"

"Oh, only about 109," Edward replied smugly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes you are totally old," he agreed. Stephen was watching Edward intently, as if he was trying to figure out something.

"Well, if he's not that old, Damon, then why does he have such strong powers?" Asked Stephen, looking at Damon, obviously confused. Damon sighed.

"Little brother, some of us vampires are born with special powers. We don't even have to drink human blood to contain them, and by the smell of deer on them, I reckon he is like you." Damon sniffed. Edward's eyes darted towards Stephen's.

"You don't drink human blood?" He asked. Stephen shook his head once.

"I can't control myself," he said, by way of explanation. Edward looked amazed.

"Neither can I," he replied. The had an epic moment of intense eye staring, then they both looked away when Jacob coughed awkwardly.

"Right, so anyways. Zombies?" He asked, moving to stand beside Alex, who blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Yes, zombies. We have yet to figure out why, though," Stephen spoke, watching Edward Cullen as if he was studying a science experiment…or a big fat rabbit.

"That's…weird," Jacob said slowly.

"Yeah, well it get's even weirder. The dog you saw out there that was so huge? Yeah well, that's my step brother and his two idiotic friends. And this," Savannah stopped to gesture at Sasha, who the two visitors had yet to even notice, "is Sasha, our loveable Pegasus crossbreed…thing."

"That killed one of our friends," Jasmine muttered under her breath and Sasha sent her a death glare.

"That's…wow," Jacob sighed out, running his fingers through his hair. Alex nodded.

"Yup. We are going over the private high school in town," she told him shyly. He grinned down wolfishly, no pun intended, at it.

"Well then, maybe I should come. What do you think?" He said. Alex grinned before returning to watching her shoes. Edward watched her for a moment, like a hunter stalking it's prey.

"Happy 17th birthday, Alex," He said with a slight smile. Alex looked up startled, then blushed darkly and stuttered a thanks. Jacob's eyes widened considerably.

"It's your birthday, and all this is happening?" Alex nodded. "Wow, that…"

"Extremely sucks?" Marci offered again, giving Alex a wicked grin. She blushed even deeper and refused to be distracted again from her colorful shoelaces.

"You're brave, man, I wish I could be like that," Jacob said, looking down at her with new appreciation. Which Alex didn't notice because she was too busy looking down.

"Oh, no, Alex wouldn't complain. She loves fighting zombies. She's into the whole ghost, horror, stuff," Ty piped up, ignoring the evil look Alex cast her. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Tiny little thing, pale skin, white hair, dark eyes, yes, I can see that," He nodded.

"They're hazel!" Alex finally spoke, raising her face defiantly to Jacob's. Then quickly looked down again. He laughed and ruffled her short hair.

"No worries Squirt." Alex's face glowed red from the _inside_. Jasmine started laughing and Alex had to use all her strong self control not to lunge across the small space and attack her friend.

"Anyways, so we are just grabbing _food_ to bring over to private high school," Damon emphasized food, making Clover wince in disgust.

"Ugh, I can't believe we are hanging out with _vampires_. What is the world coming to?" Clover exclaimed. Jacob laughed.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine," he nodded. Savannah laughed and led her group back to their aisle way, leaving Heath to stay on his knees, everyone ignoring him.

"So, do you know what's up with that guy on his knees?" Jacob asked Alex, his breath tickling the back of her neck. He had decided to join other group, much to Jasmine's annoyance.

"He just lost his girlfriend," Alex murmured back, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Ah, yes the heartbreak," Jacob nodded understandingly.

"Can you two _shut up _for one second so Savannah and I can concentrate on our actual _job_?" Jasmine snapped at them. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" He muttered to Alex who started laughing, her high pitch giggle that caused everyone else to laugh. And soon everyone was, except for Jasmine, who was glaring at them.

"We have to do our job!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Savannah shook her head at Jasmine.

"Jazz, chill man. We are getting it done. We have half the cart filled up already. We'll get it done," she said.

"Good," Jasmine sniffed. Jacob met Alex's gave an his fingers in a circle around his right temple. Alex stifled another giggle at Jasmine's pointed glare and grabbed three bunches of bananas. Jacob grabbed lettuce randomly off the shelf.

"Stupid! This is ruined!" Jasmine yelled, using the lettuce head to emphasize each word, shoving it in his face. Jacob was shaking a little bit.

"Please, get out of my face-"

"Idiot! How could you not see this huge bruise right here? And this cut?" Jasmine shouted, pointing out a tiny black spot, that was most likely dirt, on the lettuce. Jacob was shaking _really_ badly now.

"Um, Jasmine, I think you should-"

"Shut up Alex!" That was the last straw. Jacob erupted into wolf form, growling and snapping at Jasmine. He was bigger than a bear, maybe twice ones size, and was towering over Jasmine, who was still shouting.

"Um, you think changing into wolf form's gonna scare me punk? Well guess what? It doesn't! I can still yell at you from down here! I don't care!" She yelled up to him. He snarled once and leapt on top of her, pinning down her arms and legs with his huge paws, which were three times the size of her face, at least.

"Jacob, what do you think you're doing?" Edward asked, pushing Jacob off of her.

"Pshaw, I could have done that," Jasmine said, annoyed that a vampire had helped her and she now couldn't be mean to him. At least not until she paid him back, which she seriously did _not_ want to do. Edward ignored her and kept pushing the wolf off of her.

"I don't care if she was pushing you around, you need to learn how to control your anger, Jacob!" Edward said frighteningly. Marci cringed back into Damon as Edward's eye blazed brightly. There was silence, which could only mean that Edward was listening to Jacob's thoughts.

"Fine, go change." He said shortly, turning away. Jacob stalked off, without a backwards glance. Alex was watching this all with a horrified look, that slowly turned into joyousness.

"Oh my god, have you ever seen a more hot wolf? Even better then Taylor Lautner!" she whispered fiercely to Ty, who gagged and ran away to Savannah's other side. Alex glared but immediately stopped when Jacob came back into view, his shirt ripped down the middle and his pants just surviving, but him having to hold them up. Ty and Savannah struggled to contain their giggles. He shot them a death glare.

"Are we all ready to go?" Damon asked, pushing his two carts full of drink forward. They all nodded and went outside, each vampire having one cart above their head.

"I'll meet you there," Damon said to Marci, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and taking off. Marci practically oozed happiness and she climbed the sleeping dog beast.

"Hey! Josh! Wake up!" Yelled Savannah, pushing her brother's big nose. The beast sneezed and wrinkled it, blowing her back about 20 feet, before she was stopped by a body.

"Oof," it exclaimed, as she fell back onto it. Savannah sat their, stunned, and turned around to see a boy with medium build, dark hair, olive skin tone, and grey eyes. Savannah's eyes widened, thinking about which character he could be.

"Could you please get off of me?" He asked politely amused. Savannah blushed and hurriedly picked herself off of him, brushing down her pant leg. He had a bow and arrow on his back, and there was another boy behind him. Blonde, bigger build, friendly face and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Savannah asked, even though she was already sure she knew.

"I am Gale, and this is Peeta. Who are you?" he asked.

"Savannah. Those," she turned around and pointed behind her, where everyone was starting to board the now away Josh, Mike, and Will, "are my friends. Well, besides the huge dog; that's complicated." Gale frowned, grabbing his bow for protection as Savannah started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Peeta called, hurrying after her.

"To the private high school in town. We should be safe there," she replied, smiling at him. Gale hurried after, frowning at how easily Peeta could befriend someone. Why couldn't _he_ do that?

"Hey, Josh! Wait up!" Savannah yelled, as her brother was starting to get up. He woofed and wagged his huge lizard tail.

"_Sorry Savannah. I didn't mean to hurt you_," he whimpered, bending all three heads down and opening their mouths as if to lick her.

"Ew! No, no, no, no don't you dare!" She yelled, laughing along with the girls lined up on the back. One of the girls particularly caught Peeta's eye. She had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked tough.

"Oh, right sorry," Savannah said, noticing Peeta's stare. Jasmine glared at them. "This is Jasmine, behind her, Marci, um Ty, Alex, Clover and well, yeah."

"Savannah, can we go now?" Whined Josh, picking his head up from the ground.

"_Yes, we better be going_," Sasha said, pawing the ground.

"Are you coming with us?" Asked Savannah, turning around and looking expectantly at them.

"I don't know…" Gale stopped when Peeta spoke.

"Sure!" Peeta exclaimed, climbing onto the beasts back with ease.

"Fine," Gale muttered. Savannah nodded and climbed up, swinging her legs in the process. Gale followed shortly behind, and the beast was off.

"_Ty, Ty, TY! Look at those buildings! Look how __**tiny**__ they are_!" Josh cried. Ty quickly agreed that yes, they were tiny. Alex laughed and Jasmine let out an annoyed sigh. Marci was grinning as well.

"Hey, Savannah, if I'm not mistaken, I think that you're little brother likes Ty," she grinned devilishly. Savannah snorted.

"Yep, no doubt about that one," she agreed. The dog head's growled and with one more long bound, they were there, at the huge building.

"Whoa…this is a private high school?" Asked Peeta, climbing down and offering his hand to help. Marci, Alex, Ty, and Savannah all took it, but Jasmine just looked at him. He quickly brought it down.

"Damon!" Marci squealed and ran into her beloved's open arms. He twirled her around, breathing in her scent. Jasmine just shook her head.

"Sad, sad people," she said.

"I think it's sweet. But who are they?" Peeta asked, scratching his head. Jasmine gave him an annoyed glance.

"Her vampire boyfriend obviously." When Peeta's face remained blank, she sighed. "There are more of us, you know. There's Edward, who's talking with Stephen over there, Marci is hugging her vampire boyfriend named Damon, who is Stephen's brother, Sasha," Jasmine spit the name out, "is a Pegasus mutt. The tan one with black hair is a werewolf named Jacob who is enemies with Edward, for some reason no one cares about, I'm 100% human, along with Savannah, Ty, Alex, Clover and Marci. The big beast that we rode on used to be Savannah's brother and friends, but somehow they go changed. Are we clear?" Peeta nodded, looking even more confused. "Good. Now stop talking to me." But truth be told, Jasmine was happy to finally talk to someone like they were an idiot. Obviously with the werewolf it hadn't really worked out, but this one seemed stupid enough to make fun of.

Peeta walked away, seeming dazed. He tapped Savannah on the shoulder, who turned around from talking to Josh, and looked at him patiently. "Hey Peeta," she said smiling.

"Hi. Jasmine…wow she's really something, huh?" He stated, looking back over to the oblivious subject. Savannah grinned at his expression.

"Yeah, really something," she agreed quietly, patting him on the shoulder as he continued to stare at Jasmine. As if sensing his stare, Jasmine turned and looked back. Peeta smiled a little and waved. She gave him an icy look and turned back around. _Who does this bucko think he is?_ she wondered, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Peeta dropped his hand awkwardly, a thoughtful expression on his face. _Interesting…_

"That's a really big door," Alex commented, her eyes as big as saucers as Josh, Mike, and Will's head all eased through the doorway. And it was. The private high school prided itself on their grand entrance. It was as tall as the building in fact, a whopping 35 feet tall. Josh's, Mike's, and Will's head reached about 25 feet so it was a relatively easy fit.

They had finally made it to the private high school, only to discover that someone else was already waiting for them, arms crossed, and head leaned back against a pole. "Nice to meet you. Now get out of here before I rip all of your head off," he said, fierce light in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Relationship Status

Did you guess who the mystery guy is? Congrats to those who got it, but you guys have a serious strong stomach for rading those books, and to those who didn't, congratulations on NOT reading that series. I don't know when I will be able to update after this, but hopefully soon. No promises though! Okay, signing off now! I hope you like, and please review! It motivates me ;) see ya later alligators!

-Shelbator

* * *

"Erik Knight. How kind of you to join us," Savannah called out, sighing. Of course he would be here, _of course_. He gave her a confused look.

"Well, he certainly thinks much of himself," Jacob noted to Alex, who giggled.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" He asked suspiciously, uncrossing his arms and straightening up.

"Don't ask questions you don't really want the answers to. Just…we're not here to hurt you or challenge you. We're just hiding from the zombies," Savannah replied, defeated. Gale had the oddest urge to go over and comfort her, then pound this Erik character. He folded his arms tightly across his chest and resisted. He frowned even more when Peeta patted her shoulder giving her a reassuring grin which she returned gratefully.

"Oh dear god, not _you_," Ty wrinkled her nose, giving him a look. Erik looked confused.

"Not…me? You know me too?"

"You're perverted! Pervert!" She exclaimed, shaking her head and wagging a finger. Josh barked a laugh. Erik's face flamed red and he was in Ty's face before she could blink.

"Don't say things you don't know about," he told her, holding the front of her shirt. Josh, Mike, and Will were immediately on all fours and growling, drawing very close to Erik, who blinked and stood back, hands up. Clover watched him with interest; he had only just got here and already was making things a whole lot more interesting, even if he was threatening Ty, though she _did _accuse him of being a pervert.

"Well, isn't this just jolly?" Jasmine noted. Erik shot her a look of pure contempt.

"Back off," he muttered, stalking away. Clover was sorry to see him go.

"Where are you going?" She called, catching up to him, despite the warning from Ty who was still muttering about perverts.

"Away," he said, looking at her like she was an idiot. Clover flushed.

"Well that's obvious enough. I meant _where_?" She emphasized 'where'.

"Why, you interested in going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"PERVERT!" Ty yelled, and Erik gave her an irritable look.

"Stay of my way or else you're dead!" He yelled, and his answer was a growl that echoed around them.

"Well isn't somebody a tiny bit angry?" Jasmine noted from afar, turning to…Peeta. She scowled slightly at his happy expression.

"What? What did I do?" He wondered, watching as her face glowed with anger.

"Come with me!" She hissed, taking him by the front of his shirt and dragging him to the nearest door, shutting it behind them. Jacob waggled his brows at Alex.

"Wanna join 'em?" he winked as Alex blushed to her roots.

"Why are we in here?" Peeta asked, as he watched the back of Jasmine's head. Jasmine whipped around.

"Why are you so happy all the time? It's driving me bananas!" Jasmine cried, pacing. Peeta watched her silently as she ranted. "And what's up with having to know everything? Isn't it nice to know that everyone has their own business and that you don't have to all share burdens? And how come you always are right behind me when I turn around? How come you always seem to know how to push my buttons? And what about your wardrobe? What's up with that-" she stopped speaking when Peeta grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Sorry, but Jasmine? Would you let me answer your questions?" He asked softly, looking at her with his big baby blues. She blinked and looked up at him impatiently.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry that not everyone can be to your liking, Jasmine. It's just who I am. If you don't like it, ignore me," he told her, kissing her gently on the cheek before going out the door and leaving her in the dark room alone. Jasmine stopped and pressed her fingers against her cheek, staring at the doors.

"And how come you seem to be the only one that breaks through my barriers?" She whispered, moving forward and leaning against the door heavily, unaware that Peeta was doing the same on the other side.

"Hey, Peeta, what's up?" Asked Stephen, walking to his side with Edward close behind.

"Nothing," Peeta sighed and stood up, brushing off his shirt.

"That's cool," Stephen nodded, looking…well…happy.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Peeta suspiciously.

"Nothing," he replied, confused and a little guilty.

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?" Edward wondered, who was also looking alight and extremely happy.

"Well…it's odd. You two were so sullen before and now…you're practically blooming with happiness. It's weird," Peeta murmured, shaking his head and giving them a smile. He'd looked up just in time to see them share a look. A look way to intimate for Peeta.

"Whoa, okay-" Peeta held up his hands. Stephen looked away and blushed. Edward held strong though.

"Yes, it is what it is. Stephen and I…we are together. Do you have a problem with that?" Edward asked menacingly leaning towards Peeta. Peeta fell back a few steps, falling against the doors in which he had just been through; the same doors that Jasmine was still leaning on. She fell back as he fell on top of her, and she let out a screech so high that the vampires winced, and Josh, Mike, and Will all howled.

"No, no problems," Peeta said, hurriedly getting up and offering a hand to Jasmine. Jasmine took it to everyone's surprise, as much to her own. She quickly yanked it out and glared at him, wiping her hand on her pant leg. Peeta watched, confused, as she stalked away from them and towards Ty, who was laughing hysterically at something Josh had said.

"Ah, love. Terrifying thing," Edward commented. Stephen gave him and soft push, grinning.

"You don't seem to scared."

"Me? No, I'm never scared," Edward scoffed, and Peeta had to smile.

"Together…it suits you," Peeta noted, and bounded away, going to see what was going on with Jasmine, who scowled.

Erik, meantime, was having a pretty goodtime with Clover. She was fun, creative, and spontaneous. Although she was annoyingly perceptive and very curious.

"So, do you, like, drink blood like the other vamps?" She wondered, following as he wound up the stairs. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Ew. That's so unsanitary," she replied, making a face. Erik turned around, lifted her up, and put her on the other side of him without missing a beat. Her eyes widened.

"Drinking blood enables to do _that_. Not so ew now, is it?" He teased, walking past her, close enough to smell her shampoo. It smelled clean and good and like citrus. She watched him continue walking, her mouth gaping slightly. He sure didn't have the bulging muscles like Jacob Black, more of a gangly hot guy going for him, but man was he _strong_.

"It still is ew, just not as much as before. So long as I don't see anyone drinking it I'm good," she told him, catching up.

"Hey wanna play 20 questions?"

"No."

"Cool. Question 1: What's your favorite color?"

"I said I don't want to play," Erik told her, reaching the top step and sitting on the stair at the top.

"Come on! I'm bored, lets do something!" Clover complained, sitting down next to him. Erik sighed, feeling like he was babysitting a little kid.

"Fine! My favorite color is blue." He said defeated.

"Mine's orange," Clover stated, grinning, then moved on, "Question 2: What's your favorite sport?"

"Hunting," he flashed a grin and she gulped.

"Oh…mine's fencing. Question 3: What's your favorite pastime?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably stalking," he told her. Clover's eyes were wide and she got up.

"Okay, maybe this isn't such a good game-"

"No, come on, I'm enjoying this. Here, I'll answer for real this time, and not just vampire answers, okay? Come on, sit back down," Erik guided her gently back to the stair. She sighed.

"Okay. Question number 4: What's your favorite food?" Erik looked at her and she blushed deeply.

"Woops, okay moving on, Question number-"

"It was pizza before I Changed," he told her quietly, looking at the small crack in the stair just below the one they were sitting on.

"I love pizza," Clover told him, rubbing his shoulder. When he looked at her hand, then slowly looked her face, she stopped and quickly took it away.

"Ahem," She coughed, feeling a little flushed, "question number 5: What's the most reckless thing you've ever done?"

"Um…probably not kill you and all your friends," he said after a moment. Clover rubbed her eyes and sighed. "What? I'm being serious!"

"Don't be cocky, Erik," she muttered, and brushed her short brown hair away from her face, meeting his gaze.

"I'm not-"

"Moving onto…question number 6: what's the most important thing to you?"

"An in a person or…?"

"Or..."

"I would have to say my pride," he replied, leaning back.

"I see."

"Hey, now what does that mean?" Erik asked, looking offended. Clover shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," she told him, getting up and stretching, then pacing on the cement ground to stretch her legs out.

"Next?" He teased, watching her movements.

"Oh, right. Well, how about…hm…question number seven: How old are you?"

"19," he told her.

"Is that your actual age or how long you've been a vampire?" She questioned.

"Is that question number eight?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling.

"Well, then I'm obligated to answer. That's my actual age; I've been a vampire for about four years now."

"Whoa," Clover whispered sitting down and resting her head on her knees. Erik shrugged.

"It's really not that long. Those guys down stairs have been alive way longer; it's written all in their eyes and faces," Erik told her, watching as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Question 11: who do you love most, or have loved most?" Clover asked, watching his face for a reaction. Erik looked surprised.

"I don't know, honestly. My mom?" Clover laughed and nodded.

"Good answer," she said. He grinned, relieved to have gotten that question out of the way.

"Question 12: Who do you want to get to know most?"

"You," He replied automatically then looked down and shook his head. Clover blushed.

"Okay, I honestly have no more questions," she admitted, looking embarrassed.

"PERVERT!" Ty shouted at him, her voice echoing around. Erik grabbed the metal railing tightly, then slowly let it go, his hand leaving marks on it.

"Don't let her get to you; her favorite pastime is being ANNOYING!" Clover yelled the last part down and Ty laughed loudly.

"She certainly does have a talent," Erik noted. "Perhaps it could be a future career choice for her." Clover chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure if they made a job that allowed Ty to annoy the crap out of people she would jump at it. Do you have any idea why she's calling you a pervert?" Clover asked.

"No idea," Erik lied, looking at his pant leg. Clover raised an eyebrow but didn't push it, instead making a mental note to ask Savannah or Ty about it later.

"Hey, love birds, come on down, we have got to think of a plan!" Marci called up, laughing from something Ty had said.

"Coming!" Clover called down, ignoring the term she had labeled, then turned towards Erik, giving him a hand. He took it and helped himself up, and they walked downstairs together, only getting to the bottom before they realized that they were still holding hands. Erik quickly let go and Clover ran to Ty and Savannah's side quickly talking about plans and such. Erik watched as she spoke, admiring her personality. Ty looked over at him, quickly put two and two together, and glared. He met her look with an even one.

"Pervert." Ty muttered putting Clover, and her butt, in front of her as if to shield her from his look. Erik gave her a death glare and chose to stand slightly off the group, next to Damon and Edward. Damon looked at him and shook his head a little and stepped towards Marci. Edward gave him a sympathetic look, but otherwise remained where he was, like a statue while Savannah spoke.

"Okay, so everybody knows that we can't stay here forever," she began tucking a brown piece of hair behind her ear. Everyone nodded slowly, besides Jacob, who raised his hand. Savannah raised an eyebrow back, and he cleared his throat.

"Just making sure everyone knew why exactly we can't stay here?" He said the statement like it was a question. Savannah shrugged.

"We have limited amounts of food and water, zombies coming after us, and a lot of different species of exact opposites. It's not exactly a safe environment."

"Oh, right, yeah I knew that," Jacob laughed and brushed it off, an awkward silence following. Ty held up her hands and stacked them on top of each other, moving her thumbs in circles.

"Awkward turtle!" She cried. Savannah gave her a look.

"_Anyways_," she said with emphasis, "our next move is…well, figuring out what our next move should be."

"I think we should check out the map and see what the next safe spot is," Peeta volunteered, earning a smile from Savannah. Jasmine's hand twitched for her mace.

"Well, I think we should figure out why this is all happening," Alex spoke, her voice carrying across the open space. Everyone turned towards her, watching in interested silence. She cleared her throat, unused to attention from so many people.

"Well, I mean…if we know what's causing this maybe we can try and get rid of it. Then, at least, we have a goal. I mean, it's just an idea…" Alex quickly backpedaled looking at Jasmine's face which was glowing with annoyance, but not from what Alex had said.

"Okay, does anybody else agree?" Savannah asked, turning her attention, and everyone else's away from the very uncomfortable Alex. Hands shot up in the air, some more late and hesitant than others.

"Okay, that's one, two, three, four, five,…Erik is your hand up? Okay, six. Six of us wants to figure out the problem. I do as well. Seven, so majority rules. We are going to figure out why this is all happening," Savannah decided, giving everyone a firm look, then jumping down from her position on the stairs. Gale met her at the bottom.

"That was impressive," he told her, in reference to her public speaking. She shrugged, frowning.

"Not really. I'm just the only one here who stepped up to the plate when we called a meeting. I actually kind of really hate speaking in public, but among friends its cool," she told him. Gale watched as she walked away, affected by her words more than she could imagine. _Friends_, Gale thought as she walked towards Peeta and Jasmine, _sounds good_. Then why did he feel so empty?

* * *

Good chapter? You like? ;) Anyways, also, let me know any ideas you have about _why_ this is all happening! Could it be because it's Alex's birthday? Could it be totally and completely random? Let me know what you guys think! Love you guys and I'll post again as soon as I can! :) For realz now, Shelbator, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

Haha this is REVENGE }:). Just saying, Jasmine, you deserve it. Sorry I know this is a short chapter, but I'll be working on the next one. Hopefully we can make it a little bit longer to satify your reading needs, children :). I shall go and write more now, and this one is not only dedicated to Jasmine (in all the wrong ways) but to the impatient readers who read this. Haha okay see ya'll later! love you bye!

-Shelbator

* * *

"Okay, any ideas?" Alex asked, looking around the group.

"First, let's get a pad and paper so we can write them down," Jacob got up, stretching and went searching. He came back about 5 minutes later to see everyone arguing and Alex looking on silently. He shook his head and handed her the pen and paper, then turned to the rest of the group and whistled loudly.

"We aren't narrowing it down yet guys! These are just ideas!" He yelled, and everyone shut up. Jacob sighed. "Raise your hand when you have an idea." Several hands shot up, including Jasmine's.

"Peeta?"

"Are there any power plants close by?" He asked, looking at Savannah. Jasmine glowered, then started talking to Ty, pointedly ignoring them.

"Um, well the nearest one is a few towns over…" She replied uncertainly, looking at Clover for support who nodded.

"Okay…so maybe power plant…" Jacob looked down at Alex who was busy writing it down. "Next?" Stephen's hand was in the air, his other hand in Edward. Jasmine's was still in the air as well, waving slightly to get his attention. Jacob nodded towards Stephen.

"Okay, so Edward and I were thinking that maybe it has something to do with the environment, like toxins were released or something," Stephen said, putting his hand down. Clover was out of her seat in a second.

"EXACTLY! This is what I'm saying! Global warming people!" She exclaimed, then abruptly sat down. Erik was laughing and Ty shot him a look.

"Pervert."

"Alright, air fumes is another possible explanation…next?" Jasmine was practically on her feet, waving her hand right in front of him. Jacob looked around her to see Gale's hand patiently in the air.

"Gale-"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Jasmine yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing her mace and taking a swing at him. The mace missed, mostly because Jacob had jumped back several feet.

"Well-"

"I HAVE HAD MY HAND UP _FOREVER_!" She screamed, taking out a knife and throwing it at him. It hit him right in the chest, and he groaned and fell down. Alex screamed and went to his side, and Jasmine was still yelling trying to get at him over Peeta, who was pushing her back.

"Jacob, Jacob!" Alex said hysterically, turning him, stomach up. He moaned and slowly raised his hand and grabbed the knife, taking it out of his chest slowly. Ty screamed, covering her ears.

"Stop making that sound!" She cried, running into the next room. Savannah nodded to her brother and his friends, and the chased after her, Josh sticking his head in to comfort her.

"I'm…fine. It's just…silver. I'm a werewolf, I'll heal quickly," He told her, smiling slightly, sweat beading his forehead. Alex wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled at him, rocking him back and forth.

"Isn't silver deadly to werewolves? She asked, and he nodded.

"But it wasn't in for a long time and she missed my heart, whether on purpose or an accident I don't know," Jacob told her, grinning painfully. "Either way, I'll be healed in a few hours." Alex smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jacob's eyes were wide when she pulled away and she laughed.

"Hold on a minute, I have to go kill someone," she whispered to him, her face hardening as she pulled away.

"No way, you're staying right here." Jacob grabbed her hand with inhuman strength and kept her there. Alex gave him a small smile, and shook her head.

"I'm going now," she told him, and ripped her hand away, stalking away quickly and surely towards Jasmine, who was now knocked out from Edward who was setting her gently on the ground.

"How long is she going to be out for?" Asked Alex as she came near Edward and Stephen. Stephen eyed her nervously, while Edward shrugged.

"About ten minutes at most. Why?" He sounded curious.

"Oh, just a joke," Alex said breezily, leaning down and checking Jasmine's pockets.

"You're not going to…hurt her are you?"

"Nope," Alex popped the 'p'. "But hey, if she comes after me or Jake when I'm through, can I have your protection?" Edward nodded slowly and so did Stephen. "Cool, thanks." Alex grinned at them before lighting Jasmine's mini torch. She smiled evilly.

"This is going to be fun," she told Jasmine, and got to work.

"Man, what the heck was Jasmine thinking? I mean, I know it's frustrating that Jacob refused to call on her, but did it really mean that she had to stab him with a silver knife?" Peeta was asking Savannah. Savannah got up from tending to Jacob's wound, which was covered by a white bandage, and shrugged.

"Jasmine's got a little bit of an anger issue. She reacts quickly, often times without thinking. Well, actually almost all of the time," Savannah revised thoughtfully, then brushed her hands off on her shirt.

"No kidding," Peeta said, shaking his head. Savannah looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Don't be too quick to judge, Peeta. She might surprise you. Jasmine is one of those types of people that once you think you got them all figured out, they do something totally different than how you depict them." Peeta watched Savannah bend down and take care of Jacob's wounds, contemplating. He rubbed his face and turned away. When he reopened his eyes he saw a small figure hunched over Jasmine and a light that made shadows dance off the walls.

"Alex? What the he-"

"Just…let her do." Edward stopped him, shaking his head as he held him back.

"But what if she's hurting her?"

"She's not. Or at least, not hurting her physically," Edward told him, smiling sadly.

"Can't say as much for her looks and pride though," Stephen muttered, too lowly for anyone that didn't have supersonic hearing to hear. Damon looked over and shook his head slowly, and Marci was grinning.

"What?" Damon asked her, catching her chin with his massive hand. She shrugged.

"It's good to see Alex with someone. She's never been this happy. Plus, she's getting back at Jasmine. This is going to be one hell of a day," Marci told him, a smile lighting her face. Damon laughed.

"Why yes, yes I think it is," he agreed and kissed her. Meanwhile, Gale was watching Savannah as she worked.

"How do you know this stuff?" He asked, motioning to her tidying Jacob's wound. Jacob was asleep, snoring softly.

"I want to be a vet," Savannah told him shrugging. "Wildlife. His anatomy is similar to a wolf's." She stood up once again and leaned back, cracking her back in the process. "Ah, that felt good." Gale gave her a look and she laughed, loud and infectious, so he soon was laughing too.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked Ty, coming back from the room looking flushed. Josh and all the other heads looked smug, and Savannah inwardly groaned.

"Nothing," Gale said, as someone else screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Random Slumberparty

Haha alrighty, yes I know, I'm kind of avoiding talking about what REALLY causing the disease because, I don't know, when I do THAT it means I will have to end the story soon after that :( and I just can't end it so soon. Haha, anyways so it's about 1 in the morning, and I'm the tiniest bit hyper. My friend, Skylar Coil helped me a little bit here, so enjoy! (This is for my impatient fans out there) but I serisouly am crashing so I gotta go. love you all, please review :) see you all later bye byee!

-Shelbator

* * *

"Oh shit," muttered Ty, and Alex ran away, torch still alit in hand, and laughing hysterically, and a little maniacally. Jasmine slowly stood, having only eyes on Alex. Slowly, hair began to fall away from her face. Savannah, Ty, and Clover all gasped. Jasmine's hair was…awful. It looked like random places in it had been taken out, and some areas were longer than others. Her jeans also had two holes in the knees and a cut going from the front of the jeans towards the inner calf on both side. When she stood together it looked like a smiley face.

"Alex…" Jacob whispered, and Alex dropped the mini torch and knife, at his side quickly.

"Jacob, look at what I did to Jasmine!" She cried, sounding like a little kid. Jasmine pushed up her sleeves, ignoring the grimaces she got from all the girls besides Marci who was too busy laughing, and started forward.

"Why you little-"

"Jasmine, no," Edward shook his head holding her back. She reached for her mace, only to find it wasn't there. Her eyes widened hugely and she looked so angry that everyone but Edward took a tiny step back.

"You…you took away my mace?" She sounded like a little kid, looking lost. Edward grimly nodded.

"Yes, well we had to."

"You took away my mace?" She said it a little louder, looking less childlike. Edward frowned, eye brows furrowing.

"Well-"

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY F-"

"Yes! Yes he did! And want to know why? Because your going to end up hurting someone. Maybe by hurting their boyfriends, maybe by hurting them, but your going to end up hurting someone badly Jasmine! Think ahead for once!" Clover yelled. Jasmine shut up, her eye wide with shock. Clover looked upset, but not sorry.

"I…I'm going to go now," Jasmine murmured, and walked away, then started running, going up the stairs and a moment later they all heard a loud resonating bang. Erik nodded appreciatively.

"Good work," he noted.

"Pervert," Ty growled, leading the crying Clover away.

"That was-was so funny!" Marci said, wiping away tears from her eyes. "Right up until the end of course."

"Yes, of course," Gale agreed dryly, and Damon gave him a look. Gale shook his head and wandered towards Savannah.

"You alright?" He asked, resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," she murmured. Peeta was standing there in shock, looking at the stairs. Then he raced up them and everyone heard the door as it shut behind him.

"Think he can help her?" Asked Gale, turning to Savannah once again.

"If anyone can, he can," she sighed.

"Jasmine?" Peeta questioned, closing the door behind him. He heard a sniffle and he stopped surprised.

"Go away," a weak voice told him. That got him moving again.

"Where are you?"

"I said go away!" Jasmine shouted, and he bent down, crawling forward through the pitch black darkness and reached out a hand to touch her. Right when his fingertip touched her shoulder she flinched away from it.

"Go away," she sniffled, turning her head towards the wall. She wasn't crying, she was simply…leaking.

"Why?" Peeta asked, watching where he had felt her shirt. There was no answer. Peeta, feeling more confident. "Give me three reasons to leave and I will. Go on do it."

"One, because I want to be alone," Jasmine's voice sounded stronger as she turned back towards him defiantly, "two because I'm 'dangerous'," her voice broke on dangerous, but she cleared it and held firm. "Three…because…because…" she trailed off trying desperately to find another reason than the one her mind screamed at her to say.

"See, you can't find another reason. So why don't you just let me-"

"NO! Go away!" She shouted and Peeta jumped, surprised.

"Well, tell me one more reason then."

"B-because I don't want you to see me like this," she finally screamed at him, and he fell back in surprise. Jasmine, feeling the air shift around her and a cold chill take the place where he once was, took this as a sign of rejection, and turned towards the wall again, tears streaming down her face. Peeta slowly, ever so slowly, crawled back towards her and sat down, right next to her. He reached out, ignoring her cringes and protests, however loud, and took her in his arms, setting her on his lap and stroking her damaged hair and rocked her back and forth.

Jasmine, exhausted and sick of running from her undeniable feelings, leaned against him and let him rock her. Peeta kissed the top of her hair, ignoring the shorter pieces that spiked his mouth.

"I like the new look," he told her after a minute, and she shuddered a laugh. They stayed like that, in each other's embrace, until they both fell asleep.

"Erik needs to go away," Ty said, hands on hips. Clover rolled her eyes.

"He needs to sleep too," She told her friend.

"In a closet."

"Alright, alright chillax people. Obviously top floors taken by," Alex coughed, "Jasmine and, uh, Peeta, so we all are going to have to all share this floor."

"Kinky," Marci winked at Damon, who was taken aback by her sudden behavior.

"Oh dear god, _never_ do that again," Savannah said, ignoring Ty's insane giggles and her brother's barking laughter.

"Oh loosen up," Ty told her affectionately, then sat down. "I call this spot and no one shall take it from me!" Erik gave her a look. "GO AWAY!"

"_Well_," he said, stalking towards the opposite side of the building, Clover trotting closely behind. Savannah made herself comfortable next to Ty, ignoring her loud snoring brother.

"JOSH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ty shouted.

"_It wasn't me! It was Will!_"

"_It wasn't _me,_ it was Mike!_" A loud snort echoed around once again. Everyone groaned.

"MIKE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Savannah and Ty both yelled together, then burst into hysterical laughter as everyone settled down.

**Later that night…**

Erik stalked from his comfortable perch on the bleachers in the pool arena, and next to the warm Clover. He wiped his eyes and looked around for the culprit. Finding the huge, stupid dog, each head taking shuddering, loud, snore-filled breaths. He frowned and looked around. For what he wasn't sure…

Until he found it! Grabbing Jasmine's mace, he strode to the loudest of the heads and stuck the mace roughly into the dog's nose. It twitched but otherwise gave no indication of change. Erik nodded once, proud of his work, and left them.

Meanwhile, Mike's nose was having a difficult time breathing. It twitched once, twice, then finally Mike took in a subconscious breath and sneezed, sending the mace right back at Erik's head. Fortunately, it only grazed his ear, and hit the wall in front of him. As if that wasn't enough noise he yelled, "Oh shit!"

Ty awoke with a start, rubbing her eyes and glaring towards the general direction of the commotion. When she saw it was Erik, she let out a loud sigh. "What the hell did you do?" She wanted to know.

"I freaking shoved this mace," Erik grabbed the mace by the end of it, holding it away from him disdainfully, "up your boyfriend's nose to keep him from snoring!" Ty glared.

"He's not my boyfriend, and why the fuck would you do that?"

"I need my sleep!" Erik was whisper yelling, stomping his foot.

"My god, be a baby," Ty snorted as he dropped the mace back into it's rightful place.

"I'm not a baby! All I wanted was to sleep with Clover!"

"PERVERT!" Ty screamed at the top of her lungs. Savannah bolted up and hit her across the face, then lay back down, gently going to sleep again. Damon was on his feet, hovering over Marci, his butt in her face.

"Not that this isn't an excellent way to wake up, but what the hell?" Marci asked from behind his buttocks. Ty giggled and started to speak, when Stephen's voice interrupted her.

"Guys, can we all get along and go back to sleep?" He asked, his and Edward's hands entwined.

"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" Alex sang loudly, thinking this all was a very hilarious dream.

"Because some of us are PERVERTS!" Ty yelled. Erik let out a hiss and marched back to the pool area, hearing Ty's nickname for him trailing behind.

"PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" She yelled a final time, earning a kick from Savannah.

"Shut up!" Savannah mumbled, rolling to face her friend, hair spread all over her face.

"Well aren't you a picture to behold?" Ty said admiringly, then leaned down to go back to bed. "But he's such a perv. I can't believe that out of _all_ the characters we had to get _Erik Knight_."

"I HEARD THAT!" Erik yelled from the other room.

"IF THERE'S A SINGLE HAIR MESSED UP ON CLOVER'S HEAD THAT GIVES OFF SEX, YOU WILL DIE!" Ty screamed back, shortly followed by an, "Ow, what the hell, Savannah!"

"GO TO BED." Damon ordered her, laying back down next to Marci who immediately snuggled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ty yelled.

"If you make me get up for real, your going to be sorry," Savannah muttered a warning.

"I would listen to Savannah, Ty. She means business," Alex told her seriously, knowing full well the affects of Savannah-sleep-deprived-rage.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when Erik's raping you," she muttered, laying back down and closing her tired eyes. A big wad of snot fell on her from above, landing on her legs and gluing her to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ty screamed, jumping everyone but Savannah awake again. Savannah grunted rolled on her opposite side, trying to ignore Ty's obnoxious yelling.

"I HAVE FUCKING SNOT ON MY LEGS. OH MY GOD. _OH MY GOD_. DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!" Ty shouted at the now standing Damon who was eyeing her like a bad case of rotten fruit.

"No thanks," he shook his head quickly.

"Y-YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" She shouted. Josh yawned, sending a sliver of drool down on Ty's head, pouring all of her. Ty screamed, and everyone groaned.

"JOSH WAKE UP! WAKE! UP!" Ty shouted shoving his paw. Josh yawned and blinked at her, smiling a dog smile, his tongue logging out of the side.

"Hey Ty," he said sleepily.

"'Hey Ty'? 'HEY TY'? WHAT THE HELL. WAKE YOUR BUDDIES UP! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Ty screamed. Savannah screamed into the floor, pounding it with her hands.

"This is entertaining," Jacob commented to Alex, who nodded in agreement. His shirt was off again and Alex's hair was toughly messed up from sleeping. Marci gave her a look.

"Doing the naughty?" She asked. Alex frowned.

"W-what?" She asked as Jacob smirked, trying not to laugh.

"You know, the wild thing? Home run? Going ALL THE WAY? Ringing any bells?" Marci screeched excitedly, thinking Alex must not have understood. Alex's eyes were wide in horror.

"What the hell, man!" She yelled, and Jacob was laughing as loud at Ty's screams were echoing around.

Jasmine awoke to hear annoying laughter and screams pounding off the walls. She really didn't want to move from Peeta's arms, but this was seriously annoying. She growled and got up slowly, careful not to wake him, tip toed out of the door, shut it quietly, leaned over the side and shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" which was quickly followed by laughter. She scowled, when something caught her eye.

"MY MACE!" She screeched and raced down the stairs, arms open to the mace. Ty was watching silently, a slow evil smile lighting her face. The unsuspecting Jasmine grabbed the mace with happiness, that quickly faded.

"Wh-what? Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew! What's wrong with my fucking mace?" She screeched. Ty shrugged.

"Ask the pervert. I need to go swim and get this shit off me anyway," she said.

"_Technically speaking it's snot and slobber_," Josh said. Will's head popped up.

"_Skinny dipping? Someone say skinny dipping?_" He asked hopefully, looking around. Mike yanked both of his other friend's heads up as he scrambled to his feet, a happy wolfish smile lighting his face.

"_Last one there is a rotten egg!_" He barked and started forward.

"_Or has to take EVERY single pair of clothes off!_" Josh exclaimed, yipping.

"_Dude, skinny dipping _is_ swimming without clothes_," Will said, frowning in his dog features at his friend. Josh gave a lazy smile.

"_Totally knew that_," he said. Will rolled his huge eyes and they were into the pool arena, waking up Erik, once again.

"What the f-" Erik yelped when he saw the huge heads go over him and land in the pool. A tidal wave crashed over him and Clover, although they were at least 20 feet away from the pool.

"What-?" Clover coughed out her eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Whee!" Ty screamed running from the doors into the pool arena as well and jumping in.

"_**Don't forget to take off all your clothes!**_" All three heads barked. Ty shrieked rubbed her clothes, trying to rid herself of the nasty feeling that was coating her skin.

"Me too!" Marci yelled and dove in, Damon short behind.

"Wait, Marci, is this really a good idea?" He called as she jumped in, then turned to the stunned Clover and Erik.

"What can you do?" He asked and jumped in after her.

"My god, what is going on here?" Peeta asked blearily, rubbing his tightly shut eyelids.

"_**Skinny dipping!**_" All three dogs barked loudly and Ty snickered.

"What?" Peeta cried, his eyes wide open now.

"Dear god," Clover said, hand over heart.

"Woohoo!" Jasmine yelled jumping in as well, flying past Peeta and doing a cannonball. Peeta admired her technique, then shortly followed behind. Stephen and Edward entered, hand in hand, and sat down next to Clover and Erik.

"Well, isn't this a party?" They said, nodding towards the party.

"It's kind of weird that you guys can say stuff at the exact same time," Erik yelled over the shouting of voices and barks.

"Yes, well, I _can_ read minds," Edward said with a shrug, giving Stephen a sweet smile, who returned it. There was a sudden flickering of lights, and everyone became quiet and looked around, turning towards the door.

There stood Savannah, hair sticking up and eyes huge, breath heaving. There were bags under her eyes and she looked ready to kill.

"Oh, Savannah…" Ty said nervously, floating in the water. "Want to come in?"

"No."

"…Okay, well how about Gale?"

"No."

"I think Gale can speak for him-"

"NO!" Everyone was silent as they watched the scene unfold before them. "EVERYONE BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE I'M GOING TO FUCKING TAKE JASMINE'S SNOT FILLED MACE AND SHOVE IT UP ALL YOUR ASSES, STARTING WITH TY!"

"Me? What did I do?" Ty asked, hurt.

"WOKE ME UP!" She screamed, ripping at her hair, and turning around, leaving them all in silence and staring after her.

"Nice sister you have there," Jacob noted to the big beast. Josh looked down at him.

"_You have _no_ idea_," he told him, with a lopsided grin. Shortly after, a low chorus of moans echoed around the concrete walls.

"Oh shit," Marci swore.


	9. Chapter 9: My Chemical Romance

Alrighty guys I know this one's a tad short but it's awesome (as usual. Nah, I'm just kidding =]) anways review and tell me how ya think it wasss! By the way, the facts are incorrect for Gerard's eye lashses just letting you all know! haha

love you guyss!

-Shelbator

* * *

"Was that-?"

"I don't know, and I sure as hell don't want to find out," Damon said shortly to Clover, cutting her off. She looked frightened and Erik was on his feet, helping her up.

"We need to get out of here; fast," Edward said, looking around the pool arena quickly.

"There's the locker rooms," offered Marci, and Jasmine gave her a look.

"Why would be go in the locker rooms?" She asked, crossing her arms. Another moan echoed around them, sounding closer and louder than ever.

"We need to _go_," Jacob said, grabbing Alex and changing forms, her on his back. Alex looked quite shocked when he jumped out of the pool, and she yelped and grappled at his fur, holding on for dear life. Ty climbed up on Josh, Mike, and Will's back, along with Jasmine and Peeta. Damon grabbed Marci and cradled her to his chest, hopping out of the pool and racing across the deck and up the pool. Edward and Stephen shortly followed, hand-in-hand. Clover jumped into Erik's awaiting arms and they were off as well, ignoring Ty's glare.

"Wha-?" Savannah asked sleepily as Gale shook her awake.

"Time to go!" He told her, helping her up. She looked woozy on her feet.

"B-but-"

"No buts, let's go!" He exclaimed. Savannah turned to see a zombie heading her way, except narrowly deflected by Heath.

"Heath!" She shrieked, and he turned around, giving her the saddest look she had ever seen.

"This is my sacrifice. Now go, Savannah!" He shouted, punching the next zombie in the face. Savannah flung herself towards him, but Gale stopped her, picking her up with a small grunt-after all, he didn't have super strength- and started jogging.

"_Need a lift_?" Sasha called, swooping down. She looked at Heath, eyes sad.

"Where have you been?" Asked Savannah as she and Gale climbed atop of her friend, who immediately took off.

"_I was talking with Heath. He's forgiven me. He wanted to end his life, but I refused to help him. Now, he's ending it nobly; I guess that's the best anyone could hope for_." Sasha sounded sad, and so unlike herself that Savannah pet her comfortingly.

"Sorry, Sasha."

"_It's fine. Anyway, where are we going_?" She asked, shaking herself out of the horrible mood she was in.

"Um, I actually don't know," Savannah admitted, looking behind her at Gale. Gale shrugged.

"Aren't you going to fall off?" Asked Savannah, suddenly noticing that he wasn't holding onto anything. Gale shook his head slightly, not mentioning the fact how hard it was to keep his hands from grabbing Sasha's mane, which would require wrapping his arms around her.

Sasha, as if taking the hint, sped up and swooped down a little. Gale, almost falling off, grabbed Savannah's waist for support. She turned and used her left hand to help him back on Sasha's back, and he quickly grabbed her mane. Savannah grinned, satisfied, and Sasha laughed.

"_**Go to the roof**_!" The dog heads barked together, leaping up each level with huge bounds. Sasha flapped her huge wings and flew above him, making Gale and Savannah hold on tighter. Damon and Marci, along with Edward, Stephen, Erik, and Clover were all having a little bit difficulty keeping up because of the stairs, but not a lot. They all reached the roof, which was at least 40 feet in the air, a pretty big jump even for Josh and company.

"What do we do now?" Shouted Ty, her wet hair whipping around her face. Damon set Marci on the ground and looked around.

"I don't know!" He shouted, sounding scared and frustrated. Gale closed his eyes, thinking hard.

"What if…" he started, and was cut off by Marci's scream. The zombies were already on the roof, moaning and groaning their way over. Josh growled and barked, ignoring the thunder and lightening that flashed overhead.

"STAY BACK!" They shouted. A sudden blare of noise caught everyone's attention, including the zombies. There, in the powerful thunder and lightening, and heavy rain, was a band. Squinting, Ty could make out the figures, when all of a sudden they started to sing.

"_They're gonna mess up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a zombie out of you_," he sang, "_Because they eat all your brains, and keep they're eyes on the game, so they can watch all the things you do_." Ty, Jasmine, Savannah, Alex, and Clover all screamed.

"What? What?" shouted Peeta, looking confused.

"IT'S MY CHEMICAL ROMACNE!" They all screamed in unison. All of the guys winced, and shared confused looks. The zombies paid them no attention, just watching the band play. They moaned and dropped to the ground, rolling back and forth. Gale watched in horrified confusion.

"Let's go and-"

"MEET THEM!" Ty finished, hopping on Sasha and Jasmine close behind. They kicked Sasha in the gut as Gerard Way started on the next lyrics.

"_Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cuz they've got methods of eating your brains. They're gonna rip off your heads, your brain and guts to shreds, another cog's brains in they're tummies_!"

Savannah screamed along with Clover and Alex, climbing onto Josh's back as fast as they could, dragging all the guys behind htem.

"Come on! Let's move!" They screamed, and Josh whined along with his friends.

"_**But**_…" They whimpered, then, meeting all crazed females faces, winced and jumped off, landing as lightly as they could. The limped a few steps but were fine, and all girls got off abruptly and went to rock out in front of the awesome band.

"_They said all zombies scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike them in the nose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_!" Then Gerard hopped off the stage and grinned at the girls, then at the men.

"Fans?"

"Oh my god! You're my husband," blurted out Ty, then flushed. Gerard gave her a look, obviously confused. "So is Mikey…Frankie…" she trailed off, grabbing her mouth to keep her from saying anything more embarrassing. Mikey stopped playing, as did Frankie and Ray. Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Kinky," he said, and Marci laughed, bumping hips with him.

"Anyways, so what brings you here?" Asked Gerard, watching the young girls blink at the whole band adoringly.

"Well, we were escaping the zombies…but your music made them moan and stop," Alex explained, eyeing Frankie. He gave her a wink and she squealed, giggling wildly. Jacob rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Awesome. I bet you beat 'em up," Gerard grinned at them wickedly and they all shrieked. "Hey, awesome hair," he added, noting Jasmine's cut. Her eyes widened in joy.

"Can I touch your nose?" She asked, taking a huge step closer so that she could see every eyelash on his eyes. There were 87, to be exact, on his left eye, and 83 on his right.

"Um, sure," Gerard said slowly, eyeing her like she was an alien.

"Awesome," Jasmine whispered, and touched his nose, running her finger from his brow down to the tip. "I will never wash this hand again." Gerard flinched away from it instantaneously.

"Odd girl," Mikey noted, nodding appreciatively almost. A low moan echoed around them and all they're eyes widened, except for Jasmine who was too busy cradling her hand. Peeta gave her an annoyed look, and refused to meet the eyes of the rock stars that stood in front of them. Actually, all of the boys looked like that.

"Oh, well guess that's our queue then," Gerard said in his cute Jersey accent and the girls practically swooned. He leaned over and kissed Ty, on the cheek, then went back to the stand. Ray saluted them and went to the guitar, Ray winked, and Frankie grinned.

"Stay gold," Frankie said, and played a powerful chord and they started back up, picking up from where they left off, as zombies dropped to the ground and the girls were dragged away by their boyfriends, and they were thrown on Josh's back who bounded away quickly.

"_The living dead in their clique, the brains of your chicks, you're never gonna fit in much, kid. But if your living and dead, what they've got under they're heads, will make them pay for the things that they did_!" Gerard's voice faded away, and Ty sighed dreamily.

"He's so sexy," she murmured to Savannah, who nodded, grinning lazily. Clover sighed and shook her head.

"Much better in person," she noted, and Erik glared at her. "What? What did I say?"

"Don't worry, he's just sad because there is nothing perverted he can say to that, that's not about him," Ty told her, grinning stupidly.

"I love Frankie," Alex sighed and Jacob let out an annoyed huff.

"AND HE MENTIONED THE OUTSIDERS!" Jasmine exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair with her uninfected hand, remembering Gerard's comment. Ty gave her an evil look.

"Don't even think about him," she said coldly, and Jasmine glared back.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled, and Edward, startled, jerked back from Stephen.

"What? I wasn't-"

"Not you, pee brain!" Jasmine snapped, and Edward gave her a hurt look but said nothing more.

"Alright, chill your hormones. We have got to figure out where we're going to go," Gale said, crossing his arms as he watched the fire die in all the girls eyes slowly. Well, everyone but Jasmine and Ty. Jasmine was too busy playing with her hair and looking at her hand distractedly, and Ty was glaring at her, eyes slits.

"Well, since the private high school is now obviously out of the question, where will we go?" Asked Savannah, looking around worriedly.

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart," Ty said, rolling her green eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Snapped Gale, annoyed, "if you're so genius, where will we go?"

"To one of our basements, duh," Ty said, ignoring his tone.

"Oh, yeah that's genius all right," he replied sarcastically, and Savannah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill, we'll figure it out," she said softly, and he relaxed, but only slightly.

"Okay," he agreed, taking a deep breath.

"Why don't we just go to the Teen Center?" Asked Clover. Savannah shrugged.

"Well, even though it is brick, it's not that big," she said.

"But there's a _huge_ garage right next to it. So Josh, Mike, and Will can hang out there," Clover reminded her. Savannah looked at the others.

"Sounds good," Peeta said. The rest slowly nodded.

"Not as preferable as the private high school, but it shall do," Edward said, and it was set.


	10. Chapter 10: Teen Center

Hey guys sorry this one took me a little bit to write 'cuz I've been so busy. As usual, review for me! Haha, and yes, you can review even if you don't have an account, so please doo! =] I shall hopefully update soon! Thanks guys, and buh byes!

-Shelbator

* * *

"This is it?" Asked Jacob, as he helped Alex down off the huge dog. Clover nodded slowly.

"Yeah, this is it," she replied.

"It is…small," Edward commented, eyeing the building. And it was. The Teen Center had been built back in the 70's, and by rowdy rich teenagers at that. It was probably a ten by ten foot room and then opened up only to a fifteen by ten feet towards the back, with a small overhanging upstairs that really only contained two rooms, a hallway that everybody from downstairs could see, and a tiny bathroom.

"It's cute," Savannah grinned.

"Homey, definitely," Ty agreed, and the laughed together. Clover rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, guys. Come on, let's get settled. Josh, Mike, Will, the garage is right there. It connects to the teen center through a skinny door, but if there's any trouble, I trust you wont have a problem waking us up or anything," Clover said, hands on hips. Erik grinned at her bossy demeanor. Ty glared at him, but her heart wasn't really in it; she just wanted to get inside to the warmth. Clover tried the door, but found that the wooden knob wouldn't turn.

"Huh, that's weird. The never lock it. Just in case any runaways need a place to sleep or anything," Clover commented, pulling her hand back slowly.

"Hey! Open this door!" Yelled Marci, banging on the door. Damon eyed her appreciatively; the zombie apocalypse really had changed her, but in a good way.

"Who is it?" A voice yelled from the other side. Savannah's jaw dropped to the floor, tears flooding her eyes.

"K-Katie?" She whispered, then louder, she shouted, "KATIE?"

"Yes…who is it?" was the reply. All the girls shrieked.

"Katie, it's us!" cried Savannah.

"Us, who?" Asked the voice suspiciously. Savannah looked at the other girls, confused.

"Savannah? And…Alex, Ty, Clover…Jasmine? Do you remember?" Asked

Savannah confused. The door opened slowly and there stood a totally different person than Katie. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, a big smile on her face, and…she was short…really short. She also held a mace in one hand and a huge machine gun was attached to her back, like something out of _Red Dawn_.

"Hi! My name's Demi. Welcome to my humble…place." She watched as her guests faces fell drastically, especially the girls.

"So…Katie isn't here?" Asked the one with brown hair and light blue eyes asked, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Um, no 'fraid not. Sorry, but I can't go letting a bunch of wacky jobs in," Demi apologized, swinging her mace twice in loops in front of her, then putting it promptly on her belt. Jasmine watched her in wide eyes, holding her mace up.

"Mace buddies…" she whispered, reaching forward and touched Demi's hair with one hand. Peeta moved forward as if to stop her, but Demi's eyes were sparkling.

"Indeed," she whispered, touching foreheads with each other. Alex coughed.

"Okay…moving on here, can we come in?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest in order to keep warmth. Jacob held her closer, and she relaxed as heat waded off him.

"Sure, come on in," Demi invited them, breaking Jasmine's intense look and grinning at them all with a sweet look. Savannah shared a confused galnce with Ty, but they nodded and started in.

"Wait, is it alright if our…um, dog sleeps in the garage?" Asked Ty, glancing at the forlorn Josh, Mike, and Will. They snorted synchronized.

"_**I am no one's dog**_!" Josh growled and Ty shrugged helplessly.

"Whoa, awesome dog!" Demi exclaimed, waving him forward. "Onward you go, mighty beast." Josh gave her a look and crawled inside the garage, then closed it promptly with his nose. Demi shook her head, and ushered them all in.

"Oh, come in you poor dears! I already have another girl in here, Nykii, she's my sister. Well, adopted but, what can you do?" Demi chattered, and Gale shared a look with Peeta, mouthing, _Does she ever shut up_? Peeta shrugged in response. In truth, she reminded him a bit of Jasmine, so he didn't really mind her.

"Hi people!" Nykii said, waving her hand from the back. She had dark wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," Ty greeted her, looking around and admiring the black against purple in the back. Sasha pawed the ground, folding her wings painfully close to herself as she squeezed in through the door, then shook her white coat out. Nykii watched the Pegasus before going back to preparing dinner.

"Cool horse."

"_I'm a Pegasus, thank you very much_," Sasha sniffed.

"Unicorns are cooler," Demi said, almost thoughtfully as she started setting a table that was located in the corner, pulling up chairs.

"_Well_," Sasha turned her rump towards their hosts and laying down.

Ty rolled her eyes and turned back towards Demi, asking, "Can I help you at all?" Demi looked up, startled.

"Huh? Oh no, I've got it," Demi replied, smiling.

"Is that a fat joke?" Asked Jasmine angrily. Peeta frowned, trying to piece where Jasmine got that from, but found nothing. Ty sighed.

"No…" She drew it out and shook her head sadly.

"Good," Jasmine looked satisfied. A sudden blur of movement caught Jasmine's eye, and she saw Peeta looking at her pointedly, standing much closer than he had been before. He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs, and she stumbled behind him awkwardly. Gale took this time to grab Savannah as well, and pulled her toward the bedroom in the back.

"I wonder what _they're_ doing," Jacob said to Alex suggestively who giggled into her hand. Stephen and Edward shook their head in disgust and contempt, and Demi laughed, along with Marci, Damon, Erik, Clover and Nykii.

"Shut up!" Jasmine yelled, not realizing that they were speaking about Savannah and Gale behind the shut door. She then turned back towards Peeta. "What?" She asked exasperated at his expression, which was strangely blank.

"When My Chemical…"

"Romance," Jasmine supplied, going gooey-eyed instantly, thinking of Gerard and oblivious to the look of hurt that ran across Peeta's face.

"Right…so anyway I was wondering what that was about?"

"What, what was about?" Asked Jasmine, sighing as she was pulled from her Gerard Way's fantasies. Ty looked on with contempt, even from a distance she could see the dreamy look that only Gerard Way could place in fan girl's eyes.

"You know…the way you kept gawking at them. What was that about?" Asked Peeta, trying to keep his tone casual but failing badly.

"You…you're jealous?" Asked Jasmine, surprised. Well, I mean, Gerard _was_ incredibly good looking, but she thought Peeta knew…

"No! Well, yes actually. Jasmine, he is a rock star, and obviously an idol of yours," Peeta chose his words carefully, choosing deliberately to keep the part of Gerard's looks out of this; he wasn't _that _shallow.

"Yes, and he's amazing. But you're the one I'm in a relationship with," Jasmine pointed out, grinning at him. Peeta's worry lines disappeared, and he looked visibly relieved.

"Then your not…"

"No! Besides, I doubt we'll ever see them again," Jasmine mused a little sadly. Peeta laughed and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Gale, what's up?" Asked Savannah, concerned. Gale's lips tightened and he looked at her, arms cross.

"Savannah, I really like you," he said, looking her in the eye. Savannah met his gaze with confusion.

"I really like you too, Gale. You're a really good friend," she said smiling slowly. Gale made a noise at the back of his throat, and he sighed in frustration.

"No, I mean I _really_ like you. As in, more than a friend. And when you…when you acted like a total star struck girl in front of that band…you don't know how it got to me." Savannah's eyes had widened considerably, her mouth popping open.

"You…like me?" She squeaked, then coughed.

"Yeah, I do. And let me tell you-"

"I like you too."

"I wasn't- wait what?"

"I said I like you too," Savannah said, grinning slowly and taking a step towards him. Gale looked at her, eye wide. This he hadn't been suspecting in his planned out speech.

"Wh-what?" He replied intelligently, taking a step back and found himself against a wall. Savannah laughed and took another step.

"Please, like you haven't noticed? I really do like you, Gale. And MCR- My Chemical Romance- is just one of my favorite bands. Besides, be happy that wasn't The Killers, or else you really would be ticked," Savannah laughed, and Gale laughed nervously. On the inside, his mind was reeling, almost refusing to believe that she really liked him after all those times telling himself that he was being stupid. Savannah looked at him, hands on hips, hair swaying past her shoulder, then shook her head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to convince you," she noted, pursing her lips, three lines between her eyebrows. Gale was about to ask how, when she grabbed a hold of his shirt and brought herself up on her tip toes, kissing him.

"What do you really think they are doing?" Asked Marci, watching as Jasmine came down, hand in hand with Peeta who was looking much more relieved.

"Probably talking about how idiotic you guys were being about that stupid band. They were, in fact, themselves acting like jealous idiots," Damon told her quietly, watching his beloved's face as she grinned humorously, meeting his eyes.

"And you weren't?"

"No, I know he's no match for my superior looks," he replied, flashing a fang filled smile. Marci laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"Only around you, darling," Damon replied, making Marci throw back her head and laugh. Alex blinked and shook her head slowly.

"Hey, do you like that Frankie guy?" Asked Jacob, grabbing her chin and brining her face back towards him. Alex grinned.

"Who doesn't?" Jacob frowned, and Alex backpedaled.

"Jake, that excludes men."

"But…you like him?" He clarified, and it was clear from his tone that he was extremely interested in this answer. Alex watched his tortured face for one moment, and leaned in, giving him a fierce hug.

"He's a rock star, and older than me," she told him simply, and Jake watched her small head resting against his russet skin, smiling softly.

"Yeah, two major strikes," he said sarcastically, and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. Alex laughed and Jake chuckled in response. Gale walked out, arm wrapped around Savannah's waist. Marci exchanged a high eyebrow with Ty, who shrugged and went out to the garage to check on Josh, Mike, and Will. Clover watched her leave, and turned towards a moody Erik.

"Oh, no. Not you too," she moaned, burying her face in his chest. Erik watched her with surprise.

"Not me too?" He repeated slowly, confused.

"I like you, not My Chem, so don't even ask, Erik," Clover said, then added, almost as an after thought, "even if you are a vampire."

"Well thank God for that," Erik said wryly, but truthfully he looked very, very happy. "And, hey?" Clover's head turned towards him, to see his mouth curved into a gentle smile. "I like you more."

"Wow, what man drama," Nykii noted, stirring the soup a little bit more before turning off the oven. Then she called, "Soups on!"

"I wish I had-" But Demi's statement was cut off by a loud knock on the door, in which she exchanged a surprised and curious look with Nykii.

"Were we expecting anyone else?" She asked, turning towards the group. Marci shook her head.

"No," She replied slowly, turning towards the door. Demi slowly approached it, and spoke.

"Who's out there?"

Instead of answering, the door was knocked open by a tall figure, hooded by the shadows. Lightening flashed, and large shapes took form from behind him.

"Just fly in?" Demi joked, then stopped when the figure stepped into the light, nervous laughter dying her throat.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinnertime!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while been kinda busy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; it was pretty fun to write. Review please, adn feel free to ask any questions!

~Shelbator, over and out.

* * *

"Oh great how are we going to stop the zombies when they come now, huh?" Asked Nykii bitingly, then continued, "What's going to happen when they all eat our brains?" Nykii glared at the newcomer with growing annoyance. The teen stood tall, and he had swishy dark hair, and deep brown eyes, that now looked troubled.

"Oh…sorry…My name's-"

"Yeah, yeah your names Fang, part of Max's flock, and everyone loves you, just like Peeta. Well, welcome to the real world, Fang; no one automatically loves anyone!" Nykii was breathing really heavy now, her chest heaving. Demi shot her a worried look and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dinner," she reminded gently to her sister, and Nykii blinked.

"Okay," she replied bleakly and shook her head slowly, going back to stirring the soup. Demi turned back towards Fang, who was looking incredibly confused and ticked off.

"What was that-"

"Don't ask, Fang, okay? Just please, don't try and swoop in and save the day like you usually do," Demi advised softly, giving in a kind smile, but turning away to go help her sister.

"Okay…?" Fang looked even more confused, and that's when Ty decided to jump in.

"Did you bring-"

"Boss, can we come in now? It's wet out here!" A voice complained from the doorway, and everyone turned towards it.

"GAZZY!" Screeched Ty, jumping across the space and hugging Gazzy tightly, despite the awkward wings and feathers. Gazzy looked behind him, to a figure slouching in the doorway, and grinned wickedly.

"Hey, I'm eight and I'm getting some, Iggy,"

"Oh dear god," Savannah muttered to Gale, who laughed and nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.

"Where's Max and Angel and Nu-"

"Who?" Fang interrupted Marci, looking confused. Marci exchanged looks with Damon who shrugged, simply because he really didn't know any of the people they were talking about.

"Max…the head of your flock…? Well, not this new one you started, but still," Marci clarified slowly.

"I'm the leader of this flock," Fang replied, just as slowly, only his was in confusion.

"But…then what happened to Max?" Marci turned toward Savannah in confusion. Savannah was frowning, turning to Damon and Stephen, but mostly Damon.

"You don't remember Katherine or Elena, do you," Savannah said the question like a statement. Damon looked at her, blinking.

"Who…?" Damon looked down at Marci, who was looking befuddled as well.

"Um, Katherine, your ex, who you're still slightly in love with because you broke up only because she was in love with Stephen? And Elena who you have been in love with since you came to Mystic Falls?" She clarified, a challenge in her voice. In truth, she'd kind of forgotten about his past love interests until Savannah had brought it up. Or she did…whatever.

"I don't know who your talking about…" Damon trailed off slowly, meeting eyes with Stephen who looked befuddled as well.

"What about me? Is there anyone I don't know?" Asked Gale, amused. Savannah whipped around, and he was surprised to see so much…emotion. But they were all passing to quickly for him to read a single one.

"Katniss," Savannah murmured, looking away as if she had been betrayed. Savannah had forgotten about Katniss, who even if was not here, was still slightly in love with Gale, in her own complex stupid way. Even if she didn't deserve him. Jasmine was looking at Peeta, her whole face ashen and green.

"Your kids!" She choked out, and Peeta met Gale's eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? What's this about kids? What's going on?" Exclaimed Gazzy, looking around in innocent confusion. Savannah swiped the tears she hadn't realized had been forming and looked at him, ready to speak.

"Max should be your flock leader; she always has been, and Angel, Total, and Nudge should all be here with you. Damon and Stephen were both in love with Katherine before they realized that they loved Elena, one of Katherine's descendants. Edward and Jacob are in love with Bella, who gets together with Edward in the end and they have a kid. Gale and Peeta are in love with Katniss, who in the last book, Peeta gets together with Katniss and they marry and have kids." Savannah's voice broke and she stopped speaking, refusing to look away from Gazzy to the hurt look on Gale's face. Gazzy was looking at her, then at Ty, confusion and vulnerability there.

"Fang…you said that we don't need girls 'cus they just hurt you. But you've been with…Max?" Gazzy sounded so little and sad that Fang glared at Savannah, putting as much venom in his look as he could, making her flinch back a step, and Gale step forward.

"Now, there is no need-"

"I don't appreciate you telling lies to my flock. If you'll be excusing me," Fang said coldly, turning around to remove himself from the group's presence. Demi exchanged wide eye looks with Marci. Savannah looked like she was holding back tears, and Gale looked like he had a frog in his throat; a very nasty frog. Ty was looking at Gazzy sadly and everyone else just looked a little confused.

"Wait, what's going on?" Clover asked, looking at Iggy, who's form straightened as Fang came nearer.

"I understand," Demi called out quickly, then her eyes widened when Fang's back stopped moving. She hadn't expected to get _his_ attention.

"Care to explain?" Damon said, smiling coldly at the irony. Marci gave him a look and he shrugged, instantly forgetting his cold behavior as she melted against him.

"Well, none of you remember anything and your all from books- now don't start yelling I'm not done!" Demi shouted before Peeta could get a word out. He snapped his jaws shut, surprise written all over his face, but he obeyed. Demi took a deep breath, tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "Okay, hear me out. All of you can't remember where you're from, can't remember any past love interests, or anything like that, can you?" Demi paused, then continued when no one answered. "No, didn't think so. Look, I think this might tie into the zombies and other…beings that are currently housing here," Demi hesitated then sighed and shrugged. "But I have no idea how." Fang was glaring at her from the mention of other creatures, and opened his mouth to say something when Iggy beat him to it.

"We are people, just like you, no need to say that we aren't," he told Demi coolly, his face expressionless. Fang gave him a worried look, when a huge bark reverberated throughout the house. Iggy jumped, surprised.

"What was that?"

"My brother. Let me go see what he wants," Savannah sighed, rubbing her nose and leaving the group. Ty watched her go thoughtfully, then turned to Gazzy.

"Want to see something really cool?" She asked. Gazzy's eye widened, and he turned towards Fang.

"Can I go? Can I go please, please, please?" Gazzy begged dropping to his knees and hugging Fang's legs. Fang rolled his eyes and helped Gazzy up from the ground.

"Fine, but be careful," he warned, eyes darting toward Ty, who nodded once.

"Always am. Let's go!" Gazzy cried, jumping around Ty, who was laughing as they followed Savannah's still retreating back.

"Well, could we stay here?" Iggy asked, folding his arms. Fang looked at him, bristling.

"Iggy!"

"What? We need a place to stay, and to air out our wings," Iggy pointed out, and Fang just shook his head.

"Iggy, you can't just ask people that!"

"Why not?"

"Iggy-"

"It's fine," Demi said quickly, hoping that they would just shut up so Nykii would stop clutching the spoon so tightly. Nykii really didn't like Fang, at all.

"Are you sure? We could just-"

"For god's sake, she said it was fine will you just shut up?" Nykii threw the spoon at Fang, hitting him square in the head. Fang looked shocked as the spoon fell, and Jasmine leaped forward and picked it up.

"Mm, tastes good," She noted, licking a little off it. Fang looked at her, too shocked to be disgusted, and wiped at the small bump forming on his forehead.

"What? What's going on?" Iggy asked, his sightless eyes curiously worried.

"She…She chucked a spoon at me," Fang said, his eyes wide.

Iggy burst out laughing just as Gazzy screamed from the next room, "HOLY CRAPOLA THIS IS A BIG DOG!" Fang jumped up and ran to the door, then stopped very abruptly when he saw a huge shape moving in the semi darkness. It was Savannah, moving to a huge dog, who's lips were pulled back.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Cried Fang as he leaped forward, only stopped by a huge white beast.

"_Chill, Fang. Nothing bad will happen_," the white Pegasus told him, unfolding her wings to keep Fang from even thinking about moving past her. His eyes widened as he stepped back.

"Well, shit. This isn't good," he muttered, as Savannah leaned forward, putting a hand on the big beasts…ear? No, behind the ear. The middle head's tongue logged out and its lips upturned into a wolfish lazy smile.

"_**Thank you Savannah. Hi, I'm Josh. This is Mike and Will. Or Will and Mike. Whatever**_," Josh barked, and all the other heads nodded in greeting.

"Oh…" sighed out Fang, sagging against the wall. Nykii watched him distastefully, then grabbed out another spoon, but for pouring.

"Soups on! And absolutely no winged creatures at the table!"

"_Thanks_," Sasha said sarcastically, and Nykii shrugged, eyeing Fang with disgust.

Fang glared right back just as Demi was saying, "Now, Nykii, that's not being very hospitable." Nykii rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let the creep sit at the table."

"What did I do to get her to hate me so much?" Asked Fang to Jasmine.

"Live," Jasmine replied nonchalantly, and sat down at the table, next to Savannah.

Ty took the place next to Savannah before Gale could even try and Alex flanked the other side. Erik sat on Clover's left and Peeta sighed as he and Gale sat down next to each other, to Erik's left.

"Where should I sit?" Asked Iggy, and Clover patted the seat in between her and Fang, who was sitting next to Ty. Fang gently guided him into the seat, and Gazzy hopped into the seat beside Peeta, and next to Edward. Stephen came next, and then finally Demi and Jacob. Nykii finally took the final seat, leaving Sasha the odd one out. She snorted.

"_Great. I'm going to go keep the dog company_," she said sarcastically and stomped out, which is a pretty big feat for a Pegasus.

"Hm, guess we'll have to bring the food later," Ty noted and Gazzy laughed. Fang ate in quiet silence as did Iggy, Erik, Edward, Stephen, Savannah, Peeta, Gale, Jacob, and Alex. Nykii ate hers in angry silence, glaring at Fang, who was pointedly ignoring her. Jasmine coughed awkwardly.

"What a nice meal," she said, just for conversation, then noticed Savannah's look. "What? I can be hospitable!" Savannah just rolled her eyes and went back to eyeing her soup.

"Indeed, it is," Demi nodded and started humming 'Teenagers', causing all the girls to start giggling wildly and the guys all giving them weird looks.

"We met My Chem on the way over," Jasmine said, and Demi's eyes widened.

"DO GO ON!" She gasped, dropping her spoon and leaning forward where her hair was coming dangerously close to being dipped into the soup. As Jasmine described their favorite band, Fang watched all of the people's faces around the table. The face, for whatever reason, he kept returning to, was Demi's. Her eyes seemed to shine with happy innocence, and her whole face seemed to glow with interest. Fang shook himself out of his daze.

_Girls are distractions and no good_, he told himself.

"What?" Savannah sounded startled. Fang blinked as all the faces turned towards him, and he, Fang, actually stuttered.

"Uh…n-nothing," he said, and Nykii's eyes were squinting. Meanwhile, Peeta and Gale were trying to get a hold of Jasmine and Savannah's eyes.

"You stay away from my sister," she warned and Demi gasped.

"Nykii!" Demi shouted.

"Demi!" Nykii snapped back.

"Savannah!" Gale called.

"Jasmine!" Peeta said, trying to get her attention.

"TY!" Gazzy shouted, waving his arms.

"Gazzy?" Ty asked confused.

"Alex," Jacob started, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Edward," Stephen sighed, leaning into his boyfriend.

"Stephen," replied Edward cradling Stephen's head.

"Would you STOP?" Cried Jasmine, annoyed. Savannah nodded in agreement, holding her head.

"It's so annoying-"

"-and stupid-"

"-and pointless-"

"-and for god's sake just STOP!" Everyone was quiet as they watched Jasmine and

Savannah's faces. Demi watched them too, but with a different expression. An almost happy one.

"Thank God someone stopped them," she muttered and Fang struggled not to laugh.

"I'm going to bed," moaned Savannah.

"I'll come!" Gale quickly shot up. Savannah looked at him, and he sat back down

slowly, deflated. "I didn't mean…not like that…wait, Savannah!" He called as she opened the nearest room and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Well, I hate to be a party-pooper, but I've got a headache so I'm afraid I am gonna have to call it a night," Jasmine said, and followed Savannah quickly before anyone could say anything.

"Indeed, what a nice meal this is," Demi said sarcastically


	12. Chapter 12: Complications

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm hoping to update soon after this because it _is_ kind of a cliff hanger. Anyways, I was not that impressed with the reviews from last chapter, so I'm hoping I will get a better response this one. Love you guys 3

-Shelbator

* * *

"So are the dinners always like this?" Asked Fang as he handed Demi another dirty plate to scrub clean.

"No asking questions!" Nykii shrieked from the other room. Demi sighed and shook her head, almost regretfully.

"I wouldn't know," she replied, and scrubbed at a piece of chicken.

"And that would include definitely NO ANSWERING QUESTIONS!" Cried Nykii, and Demi rolled her eyes.

"My god, what are you my mother?" She yelled, and got only silence in response, making her instantly feel bad. Their mother was still unidentified whether or not to be a zombie, dead, or alive.

"What do you mean, 'I wouldn't know'?" Asked Fang, handing her a spoon, as well as a glass. Demi took them, shrugging.

"Well, I mean, these guys showed up right before you did. Nykii and I promised to help any humans that came to our doorway and asked for help. Unlucky for her, you showed up," Demi winked at Fang as she put another dish away. Fang was surprised.

"Your going to help anyone who shows up? What if they are serial killers?" He demanded.

"I don't think there's going to be," Demi looked up at Fang, continuing, "I mean, wouldn't it only be fair if they went away as our…parents did?" Fang blinked, pursing his lips. _If only she knew…_

"I guess it would be fair, but not realistic. I mean, people aren't really bad and good, just have different opinions of each topic. I mean, I don't think I've met a serial killer who thinks they are doing something bad, at least in their own sick judgment. After all, we kill ants without thinking twice about it, so why should they think twice about killing humans," Fang tried to explain. Demi snorted and wiped a little too hard at the soup line of the bowl and dropped it.

"Because there's more than twice the amount of ants as there is people?" Demi volunteered.

"Yes, true enough, but ants kill each other. Humans kill ants. Ants, some of them at least and in big packs, can kill humans, but not without dying themselves, because termite killers will most likely come in and shoot down their nest. But humans can't kill other humans without either going to jail for a while or dying, if their serious enough. We are a very proud race that believes we are above other things. Are we really more intelligent than other animals? Our brain isn't even fully used. It could be scientifically proven by chimps that they are smarter than _us_ but we don't know that," Fang said. Demi looked at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. Fang bristled.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of really is," Demi laughed, and Fang shoved the last plate in her unsuspecting arms and left the room without a backwards glance. Demi struggled to catch the plate and ended up throwing it in the sink, causing it to crack, which made Demi laugh even harder. She was wiping tears from her eyes when Nykii came into the room, a smug smirk dying on her face when she saw her sister's happy expression. She'd seen Fang come storming out of the kitchen and assumed…

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Nykii. We all know you love him-"

"Demi, say Fang and love in the same sentence without a 'don't', then I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick your ass." Demi blinked at her sister, then burst out laughing once again. Huffing, Nykii turned around, pissed her sister didn't take her threat serious and walked right into Gazzy.

"Oof," she gasped, and Gazzy stayed where he was while Nykii struggled to stay upright.

"This is a pleasant view," Gazzy noted, his face right in front of Nykii's chest. Nykii shoved him back quickly, laughing with a horrified expression on her face.

"Gazzy!" She yelled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Hi Nykii!" Gazzy said chirpily, walking around her and going into the kitchen. Nykii looked after him for a few moments, before shaking her head and sighing.

"Kids these days," she muttered.

"I know, right?" Erik agreed, passing by and grinning at her. Nykii glared at him.

"Pervert," she muttered and Erik stopped, and threw his hands in the air.

"WHY?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Nykii looked at him.

"Freak." She shook her head and continued on, passing yet another familiar face, but this one semi friendly.

"Gale, why am I passing so many dudes?" Asked Nykii.

"Maybe they are just that into you," Gale suggested, then stopped joking when she didn't laugh. He shrugged. "We're rebuilding the door."

"Re…rebuilding the door?" Nykii repeated, confused. Gale nodded once, and slipped past her.

"Yep. Since Fang knocked it down, he's been trying to find another one, since he was finished cleaning the dishes," Gale explained and headed after the other guys.

"Stupid goody-two shoe, bird-man," Nykii muttered, and bumped into someone else. "Oh for the love of-"

"I hope you weren't talking about me," Iggy joked. Nykii blinked up at him, and shook her head slowly.

"I can't even walk five feet without banging into someone, can I?" She questioned.

"Well, I can't help _that_. I mean, I _am_ blind," Iggy said wryly. Nykii sighed and rubbed her face.

"Sorry, forgot. I'm going to my room now, if anyone asks," she told him and scooted past. "Take another two steps and there's a door. Be careful." And left him with that.

"Interesting…" Iggy experimented and found that she was right. Hand on the doorknob, Iggy paused and stared blankly ahead, then started laughing. He shook his head and entered the dining hall, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed?" Asked Nykii, bristling. Currently, Jacob was laying on her bed, arms stretched out and winked at her.

"Hello, Nykii," he greeted her, and Alex entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Nykii and Jacob in the same room. Nykii looked flushes, her hair wild, and Jacob looked the cat who ate the canary. Pretty suspicious. Alex, blinking back something that burned, shook her head quickly and ran out the door, past the worried looks of Ty, Peeta, and everyone else, past anything. She ran out the open door into the rain, looked right, then left, then took off, not caring where she was going. Peeta ran after her first, then looked around confused. Which way did she end up going?

"Alex!" Jacob ran out of the door, past Peeta and jumped, transforming into a wolf instantly, ripping cloth everywhere and took off straight in the direction Alex had gone. Peeta looked after him, extremely worried. Ty jogged to Peeta's side, looking at him.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, confused.

"Hold on…" Peeta looked around and saw Sasha's worried look. "Sasha!" Sasha nodded once, and trotted forward, taking off without looking back. Nykii came out of the room, shocked and pissed and all together not a happy camper.

"What happened?" Asked Ty, coming back in.

"Alex came in and Jacob was on my bed. I was standing there, yelling. She thought it was something it wasn't, took off, and now my bed reeks of manly werewolf," Nykii went back through the doors and ignored the shocked looks of everyone.

"Something tells me she is a pleasant person, just not really a people one," Peeta said first. Ty grabbed his arm.

"I don't care! We need to find out where Alex is!" She cried. Peeta nodded in agreement, and they looked around the group.

"Her scent is going to be hard to find. Jake's going to be lost in no time," Marci said, motioning to the pouring outdoors.

"Even vampire's noses aren't that good," Agreed Damon, hugging Marci close to his side. Marci melted into him and Edward nodded solemnly.

"She will be missed," He said, and Stephen looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe she's really gone!" He sobbed and Edward patted him comfortingly. Damon looked away, disgusted and turned to Marci.

"I'm _not_ related to him, if anyone asks," Damon told her. Marci glared at him.

"You should really open your mind to gay people, Damon," Marci told him, stomping away.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT BY THAT!" Damon yelled after her and sighed.

"Looks like the only couples left are Ty with her dog and me and you, Stephen," Edward noted, grinning grimly. Stephen wiped tears from his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Brother, you don't need to explain it to me, I already now. Explain it to Marci," he told him, and Damon watched his brother for a moment before following the direction Marci had gone in. Peeta sighed, looking at everyone.

"I have an idea-"

"No, absolutely not-"

"But there really is no other way-"

"I'm not asking-"

"But if you would only give it a chance-"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Interrupted Stephen, looking very confused at the battle between Peeta and Ty. Ty looked annoyed, scared, worried, and pissed.

"I'm so not asking the flock if they can go look out in the rain with Sasha. We barely even know them!"

"Yeah, but if what you've been saying is true, then you know how to push their points because you've read the…book," Peeta told her, triumphantly crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm _not_. You can get Demi to," Ty snapped back, eyes flashing. Peeta lost his smug grin now and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it."

"It is," Ty retorted as Peeta stalked out of the room. "Jesus, I thought he was supposed to be the calm, nice one."

"Give him a break, darling. He _did_ just loose his love, and now has to go out and search for Alex," Edward cooed, causing Ty to jerk in surprise. She'd almost forgotten the happy couple was still there.

"FYI, I am not with Savannah's little brother. He's way too young for me, by like three years. I'm not going to be with a horny 14 year old, thank you very much," Ty told him and was out the door. Edward looked down at Stephen, blinking.

"Well, looks like we are the only happy couple left," he told his beloved who snuggled against his chest in response.

"Oh god, the sickeningly sweet couple," Demi said, walking into the room, hands on hips, "I knew there was one. There's always one." Edward and Stephen laughed together, and Demi stuck her tongue out, then went and looked out the door.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes?" Edward and Stephen asked in unison, giggling a little.

"When were we planning on getting the door fixed?"

"Um, right now actually," Edward said, moving to get out of Stephen's grasp. Demi turned around, posture relaxed but her eyes wild with fear.

"That's great timing, because there are a shit load of zombies heading this way."


	13. Chapter 13: The Library

Hey guys, so I know this chapter's actually kind of really short but it's needed to be short. I'll make the next one extra long, promise! have fun reading it!

-Shelbator

* * *

Edward was out of Stephen's grasp in moments and picking up the door as Stephen grabbed the drill and nails from the surprised Gazzy. They were repairing the door when Jasmine and Savannah came out of their room. It was quite a sight to see. Jasmine's torches and cut hair was sticking up everywhere and she was holding her forehead like she had a terrible headache. Savannah's eyes were bloodshot, her skin almost having a greenish glow, and she looked ready to kill, similar to her appearance at the pool when they'd all woken up. Which meant trouble…

"WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Thundered Jasmine, then moaned as used her other hand as if to help support her head. Savannah winced and nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything, Ty ran into the room with Peeta and Gale at each side.

"Jasmine, Savannah, thank god!" Ty ran at them and tacked them into a hug. Clover attacked the hug as well, as did Marci. Demi walked into the room on this huge hugging fest and went to stand beside Fang who was finishing up the door.

"Interesting. You know, that door isn't going to last a second when they come barreling in?"

"I know."

"Then why put it back up?"

"In case someone else comes along and needs a hideout for a little while," Fang watched as the zombies, now more than halfway down the long street moaned and ran towards them. "Okay, guys, any of you know someplace you feel safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, where is your favorite place to hang out besides your house," Fang explained impatiently.

"Well, I like the library," Clover offered, and Savannah nodded.

"Yeah, the public library's awesome," she said, and Fang nodded once.

"Okay, we are going there. There's not enough room here anyways for all of us," Fang told them, and moved to go out through the garage. He was met by a three headed dog who was grinning wolfishly.

"_**Need a lift?"**_ Josh asked, tongue logging out the side of his mouth. Fang eyed the three headed dog creature distastefully and nodded once. Josh barked and laid down flat on the ground, keeping still as everyone scrambled on over his paws and legs, finally going to his back.

"Where's the public library?" Asked Fang, looking at Clover. She blinked and looked at Fang for a moment, then shook her head out, as if clearing away unwanted thoughts.

"It's in the center of town," she said slowly and Josh, Mike, and Will were off. They thundered across town, finally reaching their destination, laying down so everyone could get off. Josh tried to lick Ty as she passed but, seeing his face, grabbed a hold of Peeta's arm as blockage so Josh ended up licking Peeta. Peeta yelped in surprised and jumped back.

"What the-" He stumbled and fell into Jasmine, who tripped into Savannah who tripped into Demi, who fell into Fang, who fell on Gazzy. Gazzy yelped as Fang's tall lean body crushed him to the ground and struggled to push him off.

"Gazzy!" Screeched Ty and yanked Fang off, causing Demi to almost hurt her head on the ground. The only thing that saved her from having a concussion was Fang reaching out with lightening speed and grabbing her head before it hit the ground. He slowly set her head to the ground and stood up, brushing his pants off and refusing to meet Demi's eyes. Demi was in shock; she just laid there, even as everyone else was picking themselves off the ground.

"Alright, time to go, Love-Struck," Nykii yanked her sister up off the ground, ignoring the small yelp she made. Peeta turned towards Ty.

"Okay, maybe not so nice of a person-"

"Let's go," Fang said quickly, and they were inside the library, Josh, Mike, and Will keeping guard outside. Clover and Savannah led the way to the Teen Section, opening to glass doors and peeking inside to see if anyone was there, which of course there wasn't. Rain pitter pattered against the 2nd story windows, making it seem almost rhythmic and similar to a lullaby. Fang leaned against a book shelf and cried out as he fell backwards. With vampire speed Edward and Stephen were on either side of the book case, helping steadying it. All the books fell out and Peeta and Gale went to help.

"Careful, careful," Edward was murmuring as he helped Stephen and set it right, then bent down to help. Gale started grabbing books and stacking them back up, Peeta quickly helping. Edward bent down and picked up the nearest book and brushed it off, then frowned. On the cover were two hands holding an apple. "What is this?" He murmured and flipped it on the back. After all, he did love a good story. He read it slowly, then, brow wrinkled, read it again. Still, the impossible letters did not move.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Edward dropped the book in horror and backed away, ignoring Stephen's warm embrace and how, even as graceful as he was, was tripping over books and banging into chairs to sit down. Marci watched confused as everyone turned to look at Edward, at what he had dropped. The cover was all to familiar, but instead of a flush of warmth it usually left her, she felt instantly dread.

"Oh, no," she whispered, and almost as if the book heard her, Edward was disappearing. Slowly, ever so slowly, he became less and less pale and more and more translucent. Stephen was refusing to notice and he kept trying to grab Edward, but failing. And soon, all that was left was the eerie chair where Edward had been in, Stephen sitting in front of it, tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god," whispered Demi, her blue eyes incredibly wide. Fang looked down at her. As curious as he was, he did not want to see his book. He knew what would happen, and he would have to go back eventually, but for now he wanted to see what would happen if he just hung around to see what this peculiar creature would do next.

"We need to find out what's happening, and fast," Marci said, pushing Gale and Peeta away from the books.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, your books are in there too. All of yours. Which means that we accidentally brought you all to your death sentence," Marci said, wiping tears from her eyes and looking at Damon.


	14. Chapter 14: Bloodlust

**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW ;D. Sorry, but had to get that out there. So...CHAPTER 14 IS HERE! YAY! Haha, you guys happy I killed of Nykii, or not? And what about Edward *gasp*. I know it was a shock to me too, really. It was. I was beginning to love Edward...for once... }:). Anyways, your reviews inspire me! Who's going to be next? And what about Stephen? What's going to happen to him? Ah yes, questions to ponder...and more by the end of this chapter, trust me.**

**SO REVIEW MY DARLINGS! REVIEW!**

**-Shelbator**

* * *

"Wait, if when we open our books back up, does _everyone_ get sucked in?" Fang asked, pushing off the wall and pacing. Erik looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, since Edward opened up the book, does that mean Jacob's gone as well?" Fang asked, looking at Marci. Marci's eyes widened.

"I don't know. It would make sense…"

"Oh great," muttered Erik, looking at Nykii who seemed to be smirking. Stephen sat there, staring at the place his love used to sit.

"W…what am I going to do?" He whispered, and Damon grabbed his shoulder.

"Stephen, I'm sorry," he told him, and Stephen just stared at the chair, as if waiting for Edward to pop back out of thin air. Damon let go of his brother's shoulder slowly and shook his head sadly.

"I don't think Jacob went back into the book," Jasmine said slowly, watching the chair as well, but more speculatively, as if it was a science experiment.

"Why not? I mean, it _does_ make sense, and-"

"Well, why doesn't someone else try? Stephen?" Jasmine looked at Stephen expectantly. Stephen was on his feet in moments.

"Of course! Why don't I-"

"No, absolutely not," Damon was grabbing his brother's arm and gripping tightly. Stephen glared at Damon. "I'm stronger than you, Stephen. Don't deny it," Damon told his brother, crushing his arm slightly more. Stephen didn't even wince in pain. He glared at Damon a little even more and ripped his arm away, and hissed.

"I can drink human blood too, Brother," he said and raced with vampire speed, grabbed Nykii and pushed her head back roughly. Nykii jumped, startled and screamed when Stephen's fangs ripped into her neck painfully. Damon was at his brother's side in milliseconds, but it was too late. Stephen already had a control problem when it came to human blood, and going without it for so long made resisting all the worse. He had just bit Nykii to make a point, but now he couldn't stop. And he was growing stronger than Damon by the second because of the new human blood coursing through his veins. Damon had not had a sip of human blood in a day and half a night, but he refused to give in. Especially while Marci was watching, no matter how much he disliked this girl. Demi was screaming and being held back by Gazzy, his small face grim and determined.

"Stephen, enough!" Damon roared, and ripped his brother away, with difficulty, of course. Stephen fell back, and Erik held him where he was along with Fang, _just_ managing to hold back the blood raged vampire with their superhuman strength. In truth Damon and Erik were becoming dizzy from the blood. Damon traded places with Fang, and struggled with Erik to bring his brother out of the Teen Section and into the bathroom. Demi was instantly at Nykii's side, leaning over her sister and looking at her all too pale face.

"Will she live?" Demi cried, looking up at Fang, who just shook his head in hopeless uncertainty.

"She needs vampire blood, but all of the vampires are busy at the moment," Marci said from her pile of books. She sat in the center, sad and aged looking, like she'd seen more than her share of life. Ty looked at her.

"Well, why don't we go _get_ the vampires?" She asked.

"Two reasons," Marci held up to fingers. "One, they can't control themselves around human blood as well as they would like to admit, and two, it's too late. Stephen took too much. She's gone," Marci looked at Nykii's ghastly green-grey face and remained in her grim façade. Demi was crying and grabbing her sister, pulling her close and rocking her back and forth.

"Why did he choose her?" She cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"She looks like Bella. Oh, not the Kristen Stewart one. But she has the same hair, same length, same brown eyes, similar skin," Savannah spoke, her voice rough, rubbing at her red eyes. Gale went to hug her and she sank into him, unable to resist. Ty shook her head and sighed, tears close to spilling.

"What are we doing to do with the body?" She whispered to Peeta. His sad eye turned toward her and he shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. She deserves a proper burial, but it's too wet out and she would just come back to the sur-"

"Okay, okay I get it," Ty cut him off sharply, wiping quickly at a tear, and Peeta hugged her. Jasmine watched, more tears spilling. Ty and Peeta wanted to be together, then? Fine, she didn't need either of them. They deserved each other. Jasmine turned away and walked out of the room silently, no one noticing her leaving.

"I'm going to kill, Stephen," Demi said in the deathly silence, and, giving her dead sister a final kiss on the forehead and closing her eyes, got up and looked at Fang with determined eyes. Fang opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it at her expression. It was Marci who spoke.

"You can't kill Stephen…Demi, he didn't mean it!"

"He didn't _mean_ to kill my sister? That's what you have to say? Well fuck Stephen and his little mistakes. My sister I guess what one of them," Demi looked so dangerous in her calm mood that Marci just looked at her and started crying silently, almost not realizing the tears streaming down her face.

"But-"

"No buts, Marci. No buts," Demi said softly, and strode out of the room, a determined look written all over her face.

"Do you think she can kill him, Marci?"

"No, she can't. She doesn't have a stake, and he has fresh human blood in him. I anything she'll get hurt," Savannah said, who had also read the books. Marci nodded miserably and Fang hurried after, now extremely worried.

"Demi, wait!"

"No, Fang. Stephen killed my sister-"

"And he's going to kill you too if you don't stop!" Cried Fang, breathing heavily and running a hand through his hair. Demi snorted.

"I'd like to see him try," she retorted and started walking again, only to be stopped by Fang grabbing her arm.

"Ow, what the hell-" She was cut off from Fang's lips on hers. Her blue eyes widened and she kissed him back., in her surprise of course. After, Fang smiled down at her hesitantly. Demi smiled back, brought her hand back, and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever try that trick again, Mister. I like talking and when people cut me off like that it not only stops my sentence, it also makes me lose my train of thought." Fang looked at her, shocked, as she stomped away, not looking back once.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, STEPHEN?" Thundered Damon. Stephen grinned lazily at his brother, tucking a piece of hair behind Damon's ear.

"It's funny. You can I have kind of switched places, haven't we?" He told him. Damon smacked his hand away, glaring.

"This is serious, Stephen! You just probably killed Nykii, and here you are, acting as if it didn't matter!"

"Because he wants everyone to hate him so he can commit suicide without anyone caring. Or maybe he's hoping that someone will kill him. I know a few people who will do it without you having to make them hate you, you know," Erik said, looking at Stephen inquiringly. Damon stopped struggling with his brother to look at Erik incredulously.

"That's ridiculous. I can't hate my brother enough to kill him. No matter how hard I try," Damon said, then looked back at Stephen. "You should know that." Stephen wiped his mouth, his face carefully expressionless, and Damon sighed. Just as he was about to speak however, Demi burst into the bathroom, her face flushed and hair whipped back behind her. Erik yelped and jumped off his spot on the counter, his eyes huge in shock.

"Th-this is the boy's bathroom!" He cried, his eyes huge. Demi snorted and Damon raised an eyebrow, when Stephen stepped forward, his chest out. Demi stopped her playful manner and looked at him. Damon stepped slowly from behind his brother, looking at the tense air brimming between Stephen and Demi. It was interrupted by Demi slowly shaking her head.

"I pity you," she told him and walked out the door, past the startled Fang. Fang looked at the shocked three males, when Erik broke the silence.

"I can't believe she walked into the _guy's bathroom_ to tell you she 'pitied you'. Who does that?" Erik wondered. Damon looked at him, and shook his head.

"Erik…are you really a pervert? You're reminding me a bit of a prude," Damon told him, and Erik glared back.

"No comment."

"She can't…she can't just leave me unharmed!" Stephen stuttered, and raced out of the door. Damon rolled his eyes and followed him, walking instead of using his superhuman speed. In truth, he was craving blood and not using his powers was going to hopefully save him some time.

"Stephen wait up," Damon said, knowing that even though his brother was at least 20 feet away from his and around two corners. Stephen ignored Damon's soft call and raced right in front of Demi and Fang, who were holding hands.

"You can't tell me that!" Stephen snapped. Demi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I understand Stephen. You wanted to make a point and my sister was the unfortunate person that you selfishly took the life of. And I get that you want me to kill you. But I'm not going to. Nykii's killer should suffer, and your pain is that you have to live, Stephen, and face the consequences of your actions." Her words sounded so eerily familiar to Emily's whens he spoke to Stephen of him changing into a vampire, he backed away horrified. He ran to the Teen Section, and started tossing books everywhere.

"What is my books name?" He shouted. Savannah jumped, startled, but kept her mouth tightly closed. Marci didn't so much as twitch as he rampage her throne of books. When she didn't respond, Stephen resorted to shaking her. "WHAT IS MY BOOK'S NAME?"

There was no sound when Damon came into the room to see his little brother shaking the love of his life. The was also no sound that came from him when he used his inhuman like strength to throw his brother against the bookcase of books. It fell back and against the window, making Stephen roll out as well. There was a sound, however, when Stephen hit the bottom with a very awkward landing, breaking, obviously, his neck and probably spine. Ty, Savannah, Clover, Demi, and Marci all winced at the sound. Damon helped her up and they went to the window, looking out and down at Damon's younger brother. He slowly got up to a sitting position, cracked his neck and what appeared to be his back, arm, and leg back into place without even wincing or looking up once, despite the painful eerie cracks, and left them, rushing away as fast as an injured vampire could.

"Idiot," Damon hissed, and Marci grabbed his collar on his long trench coat.

"Damon, please. I don't want you going out there. Stephen just went to loose some steam. He'll be back by morning, or afternoon. He did just loose Edward and Stephen isn't exactly in the greatest mental condition right now. You going out might just increase his instability," Marci explained quietly, leading his away from the group, and more importantly, the books.

"Alright…" Damon trailed off, uncertain. Savannah turned toward Ty to say something, but instead ended up being face to face with Gale. Her eyes widened and her mouth stayed open in an attractive 'O' shape. Gale smiled grimly, and took her arm, leading her out the door and to the small hallway that separated the Teen Section from the rest of the library.

"Gale-"

"Shut up, Savannah," Gale told her sharply, and shocked into silence, Savannah blinked. "I need to say something, and I'm not listening to any excuses you've made up. This…this Katniss person, who's in my story, I don't know her. I don't. You say I do, but I really don't know _her_. Only that you keep telling me I must love her, or else. But in the end I'm willing to bet she picks Peeta. Everyone picks Peeta, Savannah. But for some reason, you didn't. You knew me and Peeta from the book, and instead of choosing Peeta, you chose me. That…," Gale trailed off, grabbing Savannah's hand, "that alone, made me know right from the start that no matter who this Katniss person was, or how remarkable she was, she was nothing to me compared to how hard I was going to fall for you. And I did, just as I knew I would. I fell for you, Savannah, with your idiotic sense, your funny personality, and your sweetness. I fell for all of it. And-"

"Shut up, Gale," Savannah whispered, looking at him, tears in her eyes. Gale looked hurt. "It's my turn," she continued, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"How much are you betting?" Asked Gazzy, turning to look at Ty expectantly. Ty looked down at him confused.

"Betting?"

"That they will be together again when they come back," explained Gazzy. "I would say ten bucks at least Gale has his arm over her shoulder."

"Twenty that her arms also wrapped around his waist," Ty shot back. Gazzy grinned devilishly.

"Oh, it's _on_," Gazzy pumped his fist in the air, making Ty laugh and Jasmine give them a look.

"Fo' shizzle," she said, and grinned, then turned to lay down on the nearest book case when Peeta walked over, falling into her step.

"Jasmine," Peeta began.

"Peeta," Jasmine replied, smirking at his annoyed expression.

"Don't interrupt. Listen, I just wanted to say…I'm going back in the book. My book."


	15. Chapter 15: The House of Night

Hey guys, me again. I know, I actually got this chapter back to you relatively quickly, and it's LONG! *Gasp* I know, I'm so good :) (TWSS BTW) Anyways, so this is Chapter 15. Review, and let me know what you guys are thinking. I know; a lot happened in the past two chapters. It's just getting better and better, isn't it? Haha, don't answer that...

Ahem, anyways, so REMEMBER: REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. THANK YOU.

:)  
-Shelbator

* * *

"What?" Jasmine asked, stopping. Peeta bumped into her, accidentally knocking her forwards a step, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going back into my book," explained Peeta. Jasmine opened her mouth, then closed it.

"You…you can't do that!" She exclaimed. Peeta shrugged.

"Unless someone gives me a valid argument why I shouldn't, I'm going to," Peeta said.

"To hell with that! You don't need a valid argument, Peeta! But if you want one, I…I mean Gale likes Savannah, and if you go back into your book your going to be selfishly putting their relationship in danger!" Jasmine shouted. Ty and Gazzy inches away from Jasmine, and Damon winced, leading Marci away. Fang leaned back against a wall and Demi leaned into _him_, both of them sighing in exasperation. Erik walked back into the room, going straight to Clover's side and putting a protective arm around her, because Iggy was leaning in awfully close, just as Jasmine was saying, "YOU LYING TWO FACE BASTARD!"

"Bad time?" He asked to Clover, who wrinkled her nose.

"Eh. Peeta is doing something probably pathetically heroic and Jasmine doesn't like it. No surprise there," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. Almost as if Iggy sensed this, he leaned away a little and smiled at them.

"No surprise indeed," he agreed. Meanwhile Jasmine was still freaking out. Badly.

"Look, I know what a big risk it is, but Gale's fine with it. He's back together with Savannah, or at least I assume he is, and it's really only me who's actually going back in," Peeta said, almost nonchalantly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Shouted Jasmine, stomping her foot. Peeta looked unimpressed, and was about to reply when Gale and Savannah came in, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

"What's going on-"

"20 BUCKS, GAZZY!" Ty shouted, and Gazzy glared.

"We didn't even shake on it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BACK OUT. YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!" Ty shouted. Savannah looked up at Gale who shrugged. Fang shook his head, looking down at Demi.

"They are giving me a headache," he told her, and she nodded in mutual agreement.

"Peeta, your not going back into that book," Jasmine warned Peeta, her voice dangerously low now.

"Oh yeah? Give me a reason to not go back in the book," Peeta challenged, getting in Jasmine's face. Jasmine recoiled.

"I already did!" She yelled and Peeta shook his head.

"No, you tried to blackmail me into not going. Give me a reason for _me_ personally why I should stay right here," Peeta took a step closer, and Jasmine banged against the wall, and Peeta took another step. Jasmine swallowed nervously.

Meanwhile, Erik was looking through the pile of books with Clover. "Listen, Clover, I don't want to go back into my book, but I was thinking, what if it's all wrong? What if someone else opened it, _they_ would get sucked in?" Erik spoke his thoughts to her. Clover bit her lip, and shook her head.

"I don't think we should try this out, Erik. I mean, even if we did manage to get Stephen back in, what about Damon? Marci would be broken!" Clover was rising closely near hysteria.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Everything's gonna work out," he said, and grabbed a book labeled Burned. "Oh, she's hot, huh?"

"Pervert," Clover muttered and Erik rolled his eyes, opening the book. "Let me see!" Clover exclaimed, grabbing the book from the other side. With a gasp, they both fell back, dropping the book. However, the book didn't drop. It floated, sparks flying from the inside. Everyone in the room was hushed as the book sparked and crackled to life.

"What did you do?" Asked Marci, horrified. Savannah was at her side in moments, looking just as stricken. Clover looked like a kicked puppy.

"I didn't mean to!" She cried, looking lost.

"I almost expect it to start singing 'Fireworks'," Ty commented, turning to Gazzy who gave her a confused look, unfamiliar with the Katy Perry reference. "Never mind."

"Oh my god…not Burned!" Cried Savannah, rushing forward and reaching to touch the book. Not even Erik could stop her, who was the closest one to her at the time, when she touched the book. The sparks grew even brighter instantly and a strong wind took around the room. Savannah ignored it and grabbed the book, then frowned when her hand passed right through it.

"What the hell," Erik muttered, backing away quickly. Clover grabbed her friend and struggled to pull her back but Savannah refused to budge.

"Guys…something's about to come out," she whispered, but somehow, it came out booming. Everyone cringed at the loudness.

"That's what she said," Demi and Jasmine muttered at the same time, then grinned grimly at each other.

"Oh god…" Marci backed away quickly, and even Clover, who felt horrible about opening the book, backed away. The book was quaking in Savannah's hands, fading in and out. A loud bang, and all the lights were out except for the light illuminating from the book and sparks. Spark that's were getting bigger, louder, and scarier. Sparks that were supposed to be burning the book and Savannah's skin but instead were all landing in one place, and the wind was to blame for that. The wind moved the sparks to that one spot where they started to build up. Slowly at first, then more and more quickly. Even with Savannah struggling with it, the sparks still came, faster and faster, more and more wind.

Finally it stopped and the book fell to the ground, looking as if nothing had happened. The lights flickered back on, and there, instead of the empty space there had been before, was a good looking teenager, along with a sexy older man. He looked about 21 and had sleek dark hair with darker skin and very dark eyes. The younger man had similar features, but instead of looking evil, dark, and sexy, on his face they looked playful, hot, and serious all at the same time. Savannah blinked at the book, now on top of the pile, and looked at Clover, astonished. Clover looked around, wide eyed, for Erik, but didn't see him.

"Erik?" She called, a little nervous. After all, it _was_ his series. "Erik?" She asked, a little more shrilly. Savannah met Ty's eyes and they both exchanged sad looks. Jasmine watched the two newcomers with great interest, shoved away from Peeta and looked through the shelf. Finding the one she wanted, she opened it up, read a passage, and started chanting, "Steve," over and over again. Demi gave Fang an exasperated, knowing look. "Outsiders," she mouthed. Everyone in the room seemed to know what had happened to Erik, but Clover. Or she didn't seem to be able to accept the concept that her new vampire boyfriend just got sucked back into his book.

"Where are we?" The younger guy asked, looking around curiously, and a little wearily.

"In a library," Marci volunteered. He wrinkled his brow, looking at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused.

"Marci…I'm Marci. This is Damon, my vampire boyfriend, and, starting from right to left, is Savannah, Gale, Clover, Gazzy, Ty, Demi, Fang, Peeta, and over in that corner rocking back and forth is Jasmine," Marci introduced the group.

"And me!" Alex cried, coming through the door, Sasha just behind her. Everyone's reactions were instantaneous, and uproar soon followed the deadly silence.

"ALEX-"

"-Where have you been-"

"I've been worried-"

"-_We_'ve been worried sick! I-"

"_PEOPLE CHILL_!" Sasha yelled, and everyone shut up, staring at her in shock. She gave a mental sigh and rolled her eyes. "_I found Alex at the edge of the woods, pacing. She wasn't in the best state so I brought her back to the Teen Center to find no one there. Then I followed Josh, Mike, and Will's huge footprints and, wah-la. You guys are here. Thanks for the heads up, by the way, that you were leaving! We almost got mobbed by zombies!_" Sasha huffed, and looked at Ty, who shrugged. Alex was looking around, eyes a little big.

"Where's-"

I CAN'T FIND ALEX!" A masculine voice yelled from the doorway, hands on the doorframe. "THE FUCKING RAIN IS MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND ANY SCENT AND I'VE BEEN CHASING IN THE SAME CIRCLE RUNNING FROM ZOMBIES FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS AT LEAST, AND I CAN'T FIND HER!"

"Uh, Jake?"

"SHUT UP ALEX, I COULDN'T FIND YOU! WHERE ARE Y-oh." Jacob stopped talking suddenly, emotions running across his face quickly.

"Hi Jake," Alex said softly, taking a small step closer. Jacob watched her, anger, longing, hurt, relief written all over his face.

"Alex…"

"That means…" Ty trailed off, looking at Savannah.

"When a character goes back into their own book…"

"The other character doesn't!" Clover finished, her face bleak. Marci threw her a sympathetic glance, and soon the only voice in the room was Jasmine's, who was still chanting, "Steve" in her corner. Peeta rolled his eyes, and looked at the two new males.

"And you two are?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Stark and-"

"I'm Kalona," The taller man said looking around the room, snubbing them. Savannah felt her anger flare, but she controlled it, knowing that Kalona was a seriously pervy and messed up dude. After all, she'd read the books. All of them.

"Oh great, we get the messed up perved bad guy after trading in the _other_ perv," Ty said, wrinkling her nose. Stark looked at her, surprised, then threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm going to hope you don't mean me," Stark said, and Ty smiled softly. Stark has always been her favorite; it was really all too bad he'd fallen for slutty Zoë. Clover sniffled loudly, and Ty met her gaze, mouthing a, "Sorry." Clover looked away, refusing to let anyone see her tears.

"And I'm going to be taking that as a compliment," Kalona sniffed, spreading his huge dark wings wide, knowing the sight would impress and shock them. However, they seemed unaware of his beauteous dark wings, and he glowered darkly. Then, the tall blonde blind one that had been standing in a corner, spread his own wings, as did a smaller one, the youngest of the group. It was then he also noticed the Pegasus behind the blonde that had tried to insult him. His brows went up as he met the blonde's sightless gaze.

"Are you of Nyx?" Kalona felt the bittersweet taste of his ex goddess' name as always. Iggy stared straight on, not knowing that Kalona's question was directed at him. Gazzy cut in quickly before the giant man could get angry at Iggy's unresponsiveness.

"We are not in the same book so we have different stories," Gazzy explained quickly, and Kalona's cutting gaze stared at the small eight-year-old. Savannah, again, felt her anger spark, but managed to bite her tongue. No one should be able to look at a little kid like that.

"Whatever do you mean, insolent child," Kalona asked, annoyed.

"We all are from books. Well, everyone except for Sasha, Ty, Jasmine, Savannah, Clover, Marci, Alex, Josh, Mike, Will, and Demi. Nykii died," Gazzy explained in the little kid way. Kalona blinked, then shook his head and laughed. Stark through him a disgusted glance and moved to stand beside Ty. Ty threw him a shy smile, which he returned.

"You…you think that _I'm _from a book? Never! You're the ones with wings without being Angels, and a pet Pegasus!" Savannah clenched her fists as Kalona went on, "And now I'm surrounded my practically the lowest of life forms; humans. Can you imagine? Humans! Where Neferet? I would take her any day over spending my time _here_ with _humans_!" Savannah snapped.

"You know what?" She yelled, and Kalona threw her a startled look. He hadn't noticed her before. She was one of the tinier ones, besides the girls named Alex and Demi. "You can GO back into your book! No one wants you here, Kalona, and you obviously don't want to be here! You're a fucking bad guy, a pervert, and totally _not okay_. EVERYONE WANTS YOU GONE!" Savannah's chest was heaving and she was shaking when she finished, and Gale wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, bending down and whispering in her ear. Kalona stared at her, surprised. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Ever. They always seemed to know the consequences.

"Do you know who I am?" Kalona wondered.

"A fallen angel of Nyx, consort to Neferet, and also a slave. You follow Zoë around in her dreams pretty much saying, 'Do me' and she almost does every time. It's boring, annoying, and old, and I was really sick of it," Ty said, crossing her arms, "so I stopped reading the series, even though they are highly addictive."

"Yeah, and unfortunately I don't have _that_ amount of self-restraint yet," Savannah said, and Ty threw her an amused look. Clover blinked, confused. All this book-talk was annoying and she didn't understand why this hot older guy was so evil and pervy. And why Savannah seemed to get so worked up about it. Ty, yes, but Savannah?

"Well, how am I to do that, then?" Kalona asked, going along.

"What do you mean?" Savannah retorted, ripping out of Gale's reassuring hug and taking a step closer, much to Kalona's amusement.

"I mean to get back in the book," Kalona clarified, like he was speaking to a five-year-old.

"Grab the book, open it up, and starting reading, bucko," Savannah snapped, and Kalona grabbed her arm, pulling her close, ignoring her surprised and outraged look.

"Don't forget, Little Priestess, I am a fallen angel," Kalona hissed, giving her a menacing look.

"I'm not a fucking priestess! That's Zoe! And get your hands off of me!" Savannah shoved Kalona back and he stumbled, falling over the books. Gale had been being held back by Stark, who was shaking his head.

"Kalona won't hurt her. He does not hurt women he is interested in," Stark explained.

"That's _all_ women," Ty pointed out. Stark laughed and grinned at Ty.

"You'd be surprised…," was all he said however.

"WHY IS STEVE NOT HERE?" Screamed Jasmine, looking up. Her hazel eyes were bloodshot, and her normally butchered hair was even crazier than usual.

"Oh my god, child. Chill," Clover said, her eyes huge. Alex nodded in agreement, avoiding Jacob's searching gaze. She was not going to talk to him in front of all of their friends and these new people; it just wasn't good timing.

Jacob, meanwhile, was getting pissed off. And when Jake got pissed, things didn't get pretty. _Why isn't she looking over? We need to talk!_ Jake thought to himself, annoyed.

"Well, which one's my _book_," Kalona thundered, really angry now. _No one _pushed Kalona; not even Neferet.

"It's the House of Night series!" She yelled back, and Demi turned to Fang.

"Way better than TV," she noted.

"Very," Fang nodded in agreement, and Jasmine shot them a murderous glance.

"I. Need. Steve. Randall. Now!" Jasmine threw the book down, disgusted, and started stomping in a circle, screaming the same phrase over and over again, hands in the air.

"Is she always like that?" Wondered Stark to Ty, who watched her friend with strange calmness.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Oh."

_Just look over!_ Jacob mentally shouted to Alex, who seemed to obviously have no

ESP powers whatsoever because she actually looked the opposite way. 'Course the scene between Savannah and Kalona, as well as Jasmine was pretty interesting.

"Go back in your book!"

"I can't if I don't know how which you have yet to tell me!"

"GIVE ME STEVE! GIVE ME STEVE!" With so much raucous going on, Jake grabbed Alex's arm and _forced_ her out into the middle of the library, out of the Teen Section.

"Alex, we need to-"

"LA LA LA, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Alex sang loudly, covering her ears and hoping that one of the others could hear her.

"If you would stop being such a baby-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Alex! Listen to me!" Jake shook Alex and she uncovered her ears in surprise.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Speak!"

"I will!"

"I don't care!"

"What happened between me and Nykii never happened! I didn't know that was _her_ bed, and she walked in all pissed, then screamed really loud when she saw me there, and it was funny!" Jake was desperate for Alex to understand, tugging at his ink black hair. "Alex?"

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'What'?" Asked Jake.

"I don't know! What do you expect me to say?" Alex questioned, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I don't know! I don't care! Anything!"

"I love you!" Alex slapped a hand over her mouth. Jake's face remained neutral, and he watched as Alex's face turned red in embarrassment, a lovely tomato red in fact.

"I mean…I didn't mean…uh-" She was cut off by Jacob's arms wrapping around her and lifting her up for a kiss.

"What do you think on _them_?" Asked Gazzy, nudging Ty.

"Kalona and Savannah? No way in hell-"

"No, stupid. I meant Alex and Jake," Gazzy clarified, laughing. Ty shivered at the two arguing persons and turned her attention to Gazzy.

"I'm willing to bet that Jake's arm will be around her shoulder for about ten bucks," Ty said, grinning evilly, knowing full well that she had the unfair advantage of knowing Alex longer, and reading the full Twilight series.

"I'd say that Alex will have a arm around his waist for 20," Gazzy challenged.

"Okay, but you owe me twenty if they come in with Jake's arm _only_ around her," Ty told him. Gazzy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Let's shake on it!" Ty said, holding out her hand. Gazzy looked at it, grinned mischievously and, with lightening speed, spit into his palm and shook her hand. Ty screeched with disgust so loud that Savannah and Kalona stopped their epic fight, and Jasmine stopped marching in a circle. They all stared at Ty who looked like a lunatic, flinging her hand away from her body like it was on fire.

"That's so gross!" She shrieked and Gazzy was laughing evilly. Stark was chuckling as well, and Demi, who'd witnessed the whole incident as well, snorted, then covered her nose and mouth with a hand.

"Sexy," Fang noted, grinning. This made Stark, Gazzy, Iggy, Gale, Peeta, Sasha and Ty burst out laughing even more than Demi's random snort, which caused Savannah to start laughing, because she naturally laughed when others laughed, making Marci laugh, making Damon laugh. Kalona glared at them.

"Imbeciles," he muttered.

Which was about the time when Jake and Alex came rushing back in, _with_ his arm over Alex's shoulder, might I add, saying breathlessly, "ZOMBIES! BREAKING IN…!"


	16. Chapter 16: A New Bad Guy

Okay, so I know this Chapter is a little confusing so just let me know any questions you have in the review and I shall answer them as best as I can. :)

Sorry it took so long, but here's Chapter 16!

-Shelbator

* * *

"Why do zombies break in so much?" Demi stomped her foot in annoyance. Fang rolled his eyes at her display and they returned their attention to the panting Alex and Jacob.

"Owe me 40 now," Ty whispered to Gazzy who glared back.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that making bets with little kids is childish and not binding?" Gazzy retorted back, and Ty narrowed her eyes at him as he giggled, but her response was interrupted by Alex.

"What are you all standing around for? Didn't you hear? Zombies are coming! Shouldn't we be running or something?" Asked Alex shrilly.

"What is this character we are speaking of?" He questioned angrily, looking at Marci. Savannah rolled her eyes and was about to snap a reply back, but Marci quickly answered.

"There are hundreds of zombies now instead of other people," Marci explained, and Kalona snorted, but elegantly so. Not the one like Demi had let loose.

"Zombies? Preposterous!" He exclaimed.

"Not as preposterous at the thought of characters from books coming alive," pointed out Savannah coldly. Kalona blinked at her and opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.

"So why aren't we running?" Asked Alex impatiently, rocking back and forth on her heels. Gazzy looked at Ty.

"I'm seriously sick of running. Can we just kill them now?" He wondered impatiently.

"Well, I suppose we could, but we don't have any weapons besides Christie's knife rack, which she never takes off, her and Demi's mace, and that's pretty much it," Ty said, shrugging. Gazzy rolled his eyes, sighing like they were all incompetent.

"Just go down to the janitor's room. You can easily make some poison, or even create a blow torch! Oh my god, Iggy we haven't done that in FOREVER! We have to make the blow torch-"

"Bombs-

"Explosives-"

"Poison-"

"Okay! Okay, while you and Iggy go work with the cleaning materials, the rest of us are going to figure out how to ambush the zombies when they break through," Marci said, stepping forward. Damon backed her up like a personal body guard, and she met him with a loving look. Gazzy and Iggy left the room to go make explosives, slowly tugging cargo behind them, which no one seemed to notice.

Kalona wrinkled his nose in disgust, hating how the love spread off of them and soaked into the room. It practically intoxicated everyone in it, making them lean towards their loved one. Savannah leaned towards Gale, and surprisingly, Kalona felt a spurt of jealousy; after all he was a fallen immortal. Why wasn't she instantly in love with _him_? Kalona harrumphed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I could easily take out all those incompetent 'zombies' as you call them," Kalona said in annoyance. Savannah turned to him, annoyed.

"Not using your Darkness, your not," she told him, and Kalona raised an eyebrow.

"And how do think you can stop me?" He questioned. Savannah paused. It was a good point. He was a fallen immortal and she was just human. How could she stop him?

"I'll put you back in your book," Savannah threatened. Kalona's eyes widened.

"Impossible!"

"Not really. All she has to do is get you to touch the book and pretty much the rest is history," Peeta said, and Kalona glared at the likable blonde child.

"I can still take them without Darkness," Kalona declared. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Conceited much, are we?" Muttered Gale and Ty looked at him, while Stark burst into laughter.

"You have _no_ idea," she told him, and Gazzy laughed along with Stark who was still snickering. Kalona ignored their unimportant banter and instead focused on the weird sounds that were coming from the level below. It sounded like moaning, and a sudden loud bang made Kalona wince.

"That would be the zombies," Jake said, and Alex wriggled a little in excitement. After all, she _was_ the one that wanted to kill all the zombies.

"Well, I hope the boys are ready with their explosives," Marci said. Savannah pursed her lips in agreement and Ty rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Well, what is there to use as weapons? And Damon, how much longer till the zombies are here?" Ty questioned.

"About two minutes," Damon said, tipping his head to the side.

"We could break the bookcase and make a stake," offered Demi, then seeing Marci's death glare and Damon's and Stark's disbelieving looks, quickly retreated. "Or not! We could always, um, throw books at them!"

"We could use the poles up there," Fang saved her, pointing to the curtain rods. Demi gave him a grateful look, and watched as Damon grabbed the rod, and, after careful speculation of about two seconds, whacked it against the wall, creating a huge hole where you could see plaster, and causing the pole to bend. Ty shrieked at the noise and Stark winced along with everyone else. Damon ignored them and whacked it again. The pole broke off and fell to the floor with a loud clatter and Damon quickly grabbed it and gave one to Marci, and the other to Demi.

"Quick, grab the rest off the windows," Damon ordered Fang, the second tallest male in the room. Fang nodded once and was off just like that, leaving Demi with a very sharp object. Jasmine watched with envy as Demi wielded it like a ninja.

"Jealous," she hissed out, and watched impatiently as Damon broke the next one. "Damn, the vampires are strong."

"I know, right? You should really read the series, it's _great_," Marci commented, then, just as quickly, "Er, not read. Watch the TV show."

"Is it that good?" Jasmine wondered, watching as Damon handed half the pole to Savannah and the other half to Gale.

"Yes!" Marci cried. Jasmine sat back on her heels as she thought, and barely noticed when the sharp pole was given to her.

"Their about 20 feet away," called Stark, and Damon immediately handed the last piece to Peeta.

"I assume that you will be fine?" Damon asked the rest. Kalona scoffed, while Stark and Fang nodded.

"Where's Nykii's body?" Asked Savannah suddenly, looking around.

* * *

"God damn, she's heavy. And I don't know where I'm going!" Iggy yelled as he dragged Nykii's body with Gazzy.

"It's 'cuz she's dead weight. Besides, do you think Demi would've taken very kindly to putting explosives in her sister's body?"

"Well, it _is_ for a good cause," Iggy pointed out. Gazzy looked at his friend for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she'll see it like that," was all he said however, and the two continued to grunt and tug the poor dead girl's body down the stairs and into the utility closet, ignoring the moaning and groaning of the eerily close. Iggy jumped a little at the sound, and dropped Nykii's feet. Gazzy glared at Iggy, then, remembering he couldn't see the hostility, said, "Iggy! The zombies aren't inside yet! Now, I'm opening up a door so take about two big steps and your through. Make sure you pick Nykii back up though!"

"Don't need to talk to me like I'm a child, I'm older than you!" Iggy harrumphed and groped around for Nykii's feet, then picked her up and started moving again. They made it through the door just when they heard a crash.

"Ah hells bells, how are we going to make sure they don't come in, make bombs, and stuff one in _her_ with like a minute to go?" Cried Iggy, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, certainly not with you whining like a 80-year-old woman!" Gazzy exclaimed, then tossed Iggy a bottle that read _ANFO_ which Iggy caught; barely.

"Yeah, smart move. Throwing explosive materials at the blind man," Iggy said sarcastically as he slowly unscrewed the top of the bottle.

* * *

"Fuck, how could we lose a _dead_ body?" Cried Jasmine, looking around. Demi looked like she was near tears, and twisting her hands. Everyone else, except for Kalona, was searching around, trying to see where her body moved. Kalona sighed irritably.

"The zombies are here," he pointed out, and not even three seconds later, a pound vibrated the door. Everyone abruptly back away and stopped searching for Nykii's body. Jasmine ran and grabbed the mace she had hidden behind the bookcase that had hit the window and shattered it to pieces. Weaving it expertly, she put the sharp metal pole behind her back and grinned mischievously at Damon.

"Let the games begin," she announced, and the door crashed open.

"How does she know when to say those epic lines right before they come in?" Wondered Jake to Alex as they threw themselves into the fight.

* * *

_I need to find Stephen_, Sasha thought as she flew in the sky. She saw trees in the distance along with a big lake and some hills. Then there were the buildings, which were getting increasingly hard to look past because of how dark it was outside, though thankfully getting lighter by the second, and how hard it was raining. Sasha could barely hold herself up, never mind try and find Stephen.

_STEPHEN, WHERE ARE YOU? _Sasha shouted, when loud thunder rocked the sky. Sasha swerved, suddenly skittish. _Damned horse reflexes_, she thought to herself, and tried to listen intently for Stephen's reply. The sky lit up brightly, and Sasha's pupils dilated uncontrollably. She lost her sense of balance, and the wind took her. Sasha wings killed as they were tugged away from her friends and town. When Sasha finally did land, it was with a sickening thud and miles away from where her home and friends were.

* * *

"Life sucks," Stephen told his beer bottle. It seemed to be nodding back at him understandingly. "No! You don't really know! I just mauled one of my friends! And why? To prove a point! Edward-" Stephen choked on his name. He sighed, took a swig of his beer and continued. "Edward would turn away from the monster I am, now." The beer bottle seemed to think otherwise, at least in Stephen's highly intoxicated mind.

"You don't think so? I'm in a _bar_, in a godforsaken zombie filled town, because I just killed a _friend_, and now I'm talking to a beer bottle. I'm a goner," Stephen shook his head and sighed, rubbing his eyes and his forehead. "This is ridiculous. I'm sitting here, feeling sorry for myself, when they're probably in need of me! I mean, there haven't been any zombies about. Hell, I don't have a heart, but I certainly do have a brain!"

The bottle appeared skeptical. "I do have a brain. At least, I think I do. I'm pretty hard to kill though, so maybe they don't want me. Is that it? IS MY BRAIN NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM?" Stephen bellowed, then winced as the sound ricochet off the walls of the empty bar room.

"I've _got_ to stop doing that," Stephen said, then sighed. He looked at the broken bar, from when he'd stormed in here. The beer bottle looked as if it sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I best be going. Too bad really, that you don't have any blood…" Stephen trailed off, but the bottle was stern.

"Fine! I'm going, chill your bubbles," Stephen snapped and stormed out of the bar, slamming the glass door behind him, causing it to break.

"Stupid bottle doesn't know me! Doesn't know anyone! Can't even speak one sentence. I spill my heart out and he just-" Stephen stopped talking his nonsense sentence and sniffed the air. He smelled…beer.

"Damn it," he huffed, then held his breath for a minute, then cautiously sniffed the air and listened. It smelled like…blood, beer, and fire. Stephen breathed again and listening carefully. There was nothing at first besides the random bursts of thunder and the rain falling onto the ground and on his skin. Then, he slowly tuned into a scream that seemed to be coming from the library. "Aw fuck," he swore and started stumbling and running towards the action packed scene.

When he reached the library, Stephen let out some even more colorful words. Smoke was pouring out of it, though it appeared to be fine fire wise. However the windows and everything was broken, and a large chunk of the upstairs looked as if it was missing. Stephen walked inside cautiously, stepping on glass and broken metal. There was a sudden movement in the shadows, and before a word could be spoken Stephen attacked.

A loud, familiar scream pierced the air and Stephen pulled back, but just barely. It was Marci, and her large gray-blue eyes were wide with terror, but they saw nothing. A hand was on Stephen's shoulder in seconds, and he was thrown across the room. It was his brother, and he was looming over Stephen menacingly. He was about to pick Stephen up and kill him, when Marci said weakly, "Damon."

Damon was at her side in seconds, ignoring his drunk brother and bending down to help Marci up. Blood was poor out of her neck and Damon watched, transfixed. Marci watched Damon's blood-hungry gaze and nodded once.

"Go ahead," she whispered, and Damon swallowed.

"No."

"Damon, please!" Marci yelled, then, obviously trying to stay yelling but failing, "I need you to be strong…" Damon leaned away, and Marci looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. Damon suddenly felt cold hands on his head, pushing him. Damon struggled, but even though his brother was drunk, he was strong.

"Drink, Damon," Stephen ordered gently, and even against his own wishes, Damon did. When he started, he almost couldn't stop. Stephen felt his brother's happiness, but his hatred as well. It swelled like a big balloon. When Stephen sensed his brother was down, he forced him back. Marci was an ugly grey green pallor and she appeared to be not breathing. Damon roared in agony and threw his brother at least forty feet away from him, making Stephen go through walls.

"Marci!" He bellowed, and knelt beside her, picking up her fragile, limp body. Her head lolled back, and Damon quickly supported it, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

"Turn her, Brother," Stephen called, stepping out of the wall. He appeared to be limping, but otherwise fine. Damon glared.

"No," he refused. Then, looking down at Marci, watched as his glistening tears fell.

"So you would rather live without her?" Stephen asked, while his inner conscience screamed for him to stop. What the hell was he doing? He was acting _evil_. Stephen maybe annoying, pitiful, pathetic, weak, and drunk, but he wasn't _evil_. Damon swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't do that either. Which one was more important?

"The clock is ticking, Brother," Stephen said, an awful grin alighting his face. Damon looked down at Marci, and carefully but precisely slit his wrist and held Marci's lips to the trickling blood. He had to force the blood at first, but soon Marci's face regained color, and she started to breathe again. She grabbed onto his wrist and sucked on his blood. When done, she closed her eyes contentedly. Damon started crying once more, and Stephen was at his side, kneeling. He took Marci's head into his lap, and twisted it sharply to the left. A loud and grotesque crack went through the air and Stephen smiled.

"You are the worst kind of vile there is," Damon spit out, hugging Marci's body close to him. He knew she would start breathing once again in a minute, but she wouldn't really be alive. She would be a vampire. A predator. His Marci still, hopefully, but she wouldn't be _human_. Stephen laughed.

"Oh, Brother," Stephen laughed, looking down at Damon and his beloved, "you haven't even _seen_ anything, yet."

* * *

Crazy, right? REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the new Stephen! And what about Sasha, or Marci! Haha, I'm so bad ass. Just review and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17: Before

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but it's up! I was depressed with the amount of reviews I got. Especially on such a FANTABULOUS chapter! So, I shout out to Jasmine James, who was the ONLY ONE that reviewed. THANK YOU! As for the rest of you? Tsk, tsk. I almost didn't post this tonight, you do know. However, I did. Obviously. So I expect more, and better reviews!

~Shelbator

* * *

**20 minutes before…**

Clover coughed against the smoke and ash that had flown everywhere from the amazing entrance Gazzy, Iggy, and the zombies had made. The zombies green guts were everywhere, including all over the gang. Gazzy and Iggy watched in complete silence as everyone went from shocked, to horrified. Gazzy threw back his head and laughed loudly, and Iggy followed closely behind.

"Very funny," Alex snapped, wiping off a bit of green goo from her face. Jacob groaned as he delicately poked at a sketchy looking green blob.

"Ick," he shuddered, and Jasmine looked over.

"Don't be such a pansy," she scolded and Jacob scowled, and quickly wiped himself off before he could back out.

"There's going to be more zombies," Gazzy pointed out, grinning as the smoke slowly went out the window and cleared from the Teen Section of the library.

"Yeah, well it looks like you stopped them for another few minutes," noted Marci, a small grin alight on her flushed face. Damon smiled, watching his girlfriend's face turn from tomato red to a nice pink.

"You disgust me," Kalona sniffed, and shook out his ink black wings in defiance. A bit of flesh was thrown off and hit Savannah smack in the forehead, causing her to screech, fling it off _her_ forehead, and jump Kalona. Kalona let out a surprised cry as he fell, landing flat on his butt. Savannah pulled back from his surprised embrace and punched him square in the jaw. Kalona's eyes rolled back and he fell, hitting the pile of books right behind him with a small _fwump_.

"Was that really necessary?" Wondered Peeta, and Savannah looked at him. "Never mind!"

"Ah, good stuff. Now, what are we going to do in the mean time? And where's Nykii?" Cried Demi, looking around. Gazzy and Iggy looked at the ground, then to the bookshelves, avoiding eye contact. Well, mostly Gazzy.

"Gazzy? What's going on?" Asked Ty, noticing his odd behavior. She wasn't _too_ mad at him for flinging zombie guts all over her. Not really.

"Umm…"

"Nykii… had an accident!" Iggy saved, smiling a little at his brilliance. Gazzy shot him a look.

"Accident?" Demi stuttered, looked at Iggy, confused. Clover stepped forward.

"What do you mean? She's already dead, for God's sake!"

"Well, we were trying to move her…"

"Because we didn't want the zombies eating her brains…"

"So, we put her in the janitor's closet with us…"

"When Iggy missed the _ANFO _and it fell, right into and all over Nykii…"

"Then, we had to come here and help you guys…"

"So we left Nykii downstairs in the janitors closet," Gazzy finished. Ty watched him.

"Uh huh," she said. Demi's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"My sister had deadly chemicals in her body?"

"And all over," Gazzy chimed in helpfully. Demi broke out crying, leaving Fang to comfort her, along with Marci and Damon. Then, there was a sudden loud _**BANG! **_and everyone looked to see where it had come from.

A zombie was standing, swaying even, with a small clear like case in it's left hand,

and a dazed expression. Gazzy's eyes widened.

"No! Not the nitroglycerine!" Gazzy yelled, and Iggy face transformed from confused to horror.

"Get it away from it!" He yelled, and Kalona stepped forward without question and round house kicked the zombies backwards. It cried out and the can went up in the sky, then came back down, just as quickly.

"Be careful! If you don't catch it softly then-" Gazzy's warning was cut off by Kalona flipping through the air and grabbing the can. He stood up straight slowly, and turned around, smiling at them, the can cradled in his right hand.

"Piece of cake," he said, not mentioning the sweat that beaded his brow. Iggy let out a small breath he had been holding, and Gazzy sagged in relief.

"Okay, good. But be _super_ careful with it, 'kay? If it's knocked or shaken too hard then it's detonate.

"What about Josh, Mike, and Will? Where are they?" Wondered Ty, looking worried. Savannah nodded in agreement. _Where was her brother?_

"**This is so boring!**" Cried Will, his tail thumping the ground thunderously.

"Don't do that," snapped Josh, looking around, a little nervously.

"_Why not? I mean, there's nothing else to do!_" Mike exclaimed, twitching.

"It could attract the zombies here," Josh said, nipping at Mike in annoyance, and Mike head butted their attached shoulder in response.

"**We would just scare them all off anyway**," Will reasoned, blinking at his two friends.

"Fine! Whatever, do what you want," Josh snapped, looking straight ahead. Will met Mike's gaze, and they started yipping in laughter.

"_**Josh is whipped**_!" They crowed. _That_ brought Josh's attention back towards them.

"Am not!" He yelped.

"_**Are too**_!" The cried back, howling in laughter.

"Oh will you two just shut up? You sound like a bunch of hyenas. Besides, I know about how you like-"

"**Shut up**!" Thundered Will, and Josh barely contained the name that was on the tip of his tongue. Mike was still cackling, when there was a sudden flash of light, and a loud raucous thunder.

"**Guys, I don't like thunder storms**," Will whimpered, and Mike gave him a look.

"_You're at least 20 feet tall, bigger than two houses, and your scared of a thunder storm_?"

"**Yes**." Both Mike and Josh groaned, then looked at each other.

"_Hopeless_," They said in unison, and broke into laughter when Will glared at them.

"_Well, where are we _supposed_ to go_?" Mike asked, after he finished laughing.

"**We could…I don't know…go for a run**?" Will offered, wagging his tail a little. Josh gave him a look.

"We can't do that. We promised we wouldn't," he protested. Will and Mike looked at him.

"_When did you get so…_"

"So what?" Josh inquired.

"**So careful? So much like a pansy**?" Will clarified. Josh was struggling to get on his feet in two seconds, flat.

"Since zombies invaded our town! Since I became a freaking three headed dog, with two of my best friends! Take your pick!"

"_Chill, Josh. What's eating you_?" Mike asked, watching as Josh's dog face slowly calmed down.

"**Or what's not**…"

"_WILL_!"

"**Just making a joke chill**!" Will surrendered, looking miffed as he tried to turn away from the conversation Josh and Mike were having. Mike heaved a very dog like sigh and returned his attention to Josh.

"_So? What's wrong_?" Mike questioned.

"Nothing," Josh snapped. Mike pulled back his ears, making his eyes seem bigger and more vulnerable. "No, don't you _dare _do the puppy eyes, Mike. STOP! IT WON'T WORK, SOY YOU CAN JUST STOP NOW." Josh refused to look at Mike and instead watched as another flash of light streaked across the sky. For a second, he thought he saw a flying object, but when he looked closer he didn't see anything.

"_Fine, if you don't want to open up, whatever, it's your choice_," Mike barked, sounding annoyed and hurt. Josh heaved a sigh, then was jerked back by the sound of a large amount of moaning. Zombies seem to be surrounding them, and trying to climb up their legs. Will growled as he shook one off in annoyance.

"**They really **_**don't**_** have brains, do they**?" He snapped. Mike and Josh stood up with him and they stomped of the small ant-like figures running around. Some managed to make it to the doors, and were trying to break in.

"ZOMBIES! BREAKING IN!" They heard Alex yell a little broken up.

"**No dip Sherlock**," Will muttered as he squashed about a dozen more zombies. A tremendous roar echoed around them, and all three dog heads looked up in surprise to see a looming figure trampling towards them. It looked like the T-Rex, only it appeared to be bigger. About as big as them, in fact.

"_Oh, goodie. This guy again_," Mike sighed out, and Josh watched, almost in slow motion, as the giant dinosaur jumped a full 10 feet and landed a few feet away from them. Josh, Will, and Mike all took a step forward and started growling, causing the zombies to vibrate. The T-Rex roared in response and attacked.

It's very large, very sharp teeth pierced the three-headed dogs flank causing them to cry out in pain, and whimper. Josh snarled and bit down on the dinosaurs scaly skin. Blood spewed out and covered his snout, but Josh held down. The T-Rex cried in agony and it tried to retreat. Will, seeming to think that Josh had a great idea, clung onto the T-Rex's other side, and growled as the T-Rex tried to pull away. Mike reached out and scratched the dinosaurs other side, and the zombies were wriggling around below them, not only because of the ground shaking from their tremendous bodies flailing about, but also because the blood was almost a tease to them.

The T-Rex was getting weak, fast. It seemed to realize this, and with newfound strength that seemed impossible, the T-Rex yanked back and tackled them full on, making them flip over and hitting the three headed dog's body against a building. The T-Rex roared in triumph as it bent down and bit Josh's neck deeply, making him yell out, then go limp. Will and Mike cried out, and kicked at the T-Rex's stomach, causing deep gashes and throwing the dinosaur back 5 feet. Mike and Will scurried to get to their feet, and Josh slowly came round to consciousness, and the dinosaur watched with scary readiness.

"_**Come and get some**_," rasped out the dogs heads, when they were ready. The T-Rex roared and came flying at them with incredible speed for such a large animal. It head butted their chest, causing the wind to get knocked out of all three, and more blood to spill onto the zombies heads below. Mike's head was bashed against the building side, causing glass to shatter over his head, and knocking him unconscious. Will struggled against the blackness, while Josh succumbed to it, too weak from his injuries earlier to fight the peaceful, blackness. Will blinked hard against it, and watched as the T-Rex bent to finish them off.

"**No…way**," Will choked out, and made himself rise, raising both the dead weight of his two best friends. "**Not until you die first**." The T-Rex watched, eyes narrowed into slits as it's opponent slowly raised to it's feet, in disbelief. It should be dead already! Will winced as he felt a part of his shoulder tear at the weight, but ignored it and struggled to grab a hold of his other legs so he could use them. He'd managed to do so with his left legs, and his tail, so why not his right legs? Will focused his emotional, and mental energy on controlling that part of his body while he wearily watched the T-Rex. It watched his movements in interest, waiting to see what the near-dead creature would do next. The T-Rex, though stronger than Will, Josh, and Mike was at the moment, was not in such a good shape either. Blood was still seeping down it's sides and it appeared to be breathing a bit to shallowly and leaning on it's left side. Will looked just to the T-Rex's left and saw a gleaming pole in the lightning light.

Will took a step forward, and instantly fell. He tried once more, and fell once more. As he struggled on his third attempt, the dinosaur apparently felt that it has waited long enough and charged. Will barely had time to dodge left, and the T-Rex bashed into building, head first. It screamed as it pulled it's head out of the glass and glared at Will with hatred. Will watched wearily as it got ready to charge once again. It ran forward, full speed, except lost it's footing as the last second because of the zombies and blood below, and Will ducked down, hiding his face in his paws. The T-Rex's claws pierced his paws and he flew over Will's body, impaling itself on the pole. Will was in the dark before he could even hear the mighty beast's death cry.

**5 minutes before…**

"Kalona, I really don't think tossing the can up in the air, as a game of Toss N' Catch, is a good idea…" Gazzy started, then stopped when Kalona looked down at him. Which caused both Ty and Savannah's anger to flare up.

"Ugh, you're such a-"

"Bully!" Ty finished, crossing her arms. Savannah raised an eyebrow and met Ty's gaze.

"That works too…"

"Okay, well we should be heading out of the library, right?" Peeta asked, looking around. Jasmine looked over at him.

However, before she could say anything, a new wave of zombies burst through the already broken doors. "What the hell?" Jake asked as a zombie came right up in his face. He quickly punched it and fell to the ground in pain. "I thought these were all gone!" Clover whacked a piece of wood against the nearest zombies head, making an angry sound very similar to what a tennis player would make.

"They're never all gone," Jasmine said, and Alex nodded as she pushed her pole weapon through a zombie.

"True that, man. True that."

"Guys, wait! We can just use the nitroglycerine!" Gazzy cried.

"The what?"

"The nitroglycerine!" When no one replied Gazzy sighed as he killed another zombie. "The explosives in the can Kalona has."

"Oh," Everyone drew of the 'oh' and Gazzy rolled his eyes along with Iggy.

"Everyone just needs to back up into the far left corner and I'll set it off," Gazzy ordered.

"How will the zombies stay where they are?" Questioned Damon, swinging a zombie around by it's leg and making it's head hit the wall with a deadly whack.

"Kalona, use your Darkness to hold them back," Stark ordered quickly. Ty and Savannah both swiveled to look at him.

"WHAT!"

"Just do it. It's the only way," Stark sounded tired as he stabbed another zombie. Kalona nodded energetically and summoned the Darkness. Savannah felt sick to her stomach as she watched an invisible source stop and push the zombies back, or in some cases pull, into the right corner of the room. Kalona fell back with everyone in the left corner, and Gazzy grinned mischievously with little kid excitement.

"Unless you don't want to hear for the rest of your life, I suggest plugging your ears," Gazzy told them, and turned around, hurling the can at the zombies and quickly flying backwards and covering his ears. Right when the can hit the wall, red and black was surrounding them, as well as the thunderous sound of a bomb exploding. Savannah was thrown back against Kalona, who grabbed her and shielded her with his wings, causing Savannah to scream and kick away into Gale's arms. Marci was thrown into Damon's arms, and Gazzy fell into Ty, who fell into Stark. Stark grinned down at her, and Ty blushed, refusing to look up as she picked herself off the Red Vampyre.

"Do you think they're gone?" Marci asked. Damon stepped forward cautiously, looking at the hole, and nodded slowly.

"Possible. I shall go look to make sure," he continued. Marci quickly grabbed his trench coat's sleeve.

"I'm going too," she said, and Damon was about to argue until he saw the look in her pretty blue eyes.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly, and Marci marched ahead of him, going down stairs.

"Damon, wait," Clover strode forward, and looked at Damon with grief, experience, and resolve in her eyes.

"Don't let Marci go," was all she whispered in his ear however, and that was when Damon heard her scream. He raced downstairs and away. Clover tried to hurry after him, when Kalona stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, Darkness requires price," he told Stark. Stark nodded and stepped forward.

"No, don't!" Ty exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Stark's arm. Stark met her eyes with his own and smiled gently. He kissed her slowly, and passionately, before leaving her and standing in front of Kalona. Kalona smiled down at him politely.

"Darkness chooses who it wants and what it takes," he told him. Peeta crumpled to the floor.

"Peeta!" Yelled Jasmine, and the sank to her knees by his side, turning him on his back. His face was gray, and unresponsive, even to Jasmine's tears and slaps.

"You. Can't. Leave. Me!" She yelled, hugging him close. Savannah turned to Kalona.

"You could've stopped this!" Savannah yelled at him. He looked at her with expressionless eyes.

"No, no I couldn't of," he said simply, and jumped off the ground, letting his wings take him higher and higher in the dawning sky.


	18. Chapter 18: A Change

**Hiya my good ol' peeps. I think you'll all be happy to know I'm ending the book soon. Yep, that's right. No more Maximum Ride, Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Hunger Games, House of Night fanfiction for this story. =D As sad as I am to be ending the book, I have a great ending planned, and I hope you all like :). I WILL be having another series out, similiar but not the same, to this one, but it's not going to be a sequel. Love you guys, and keep reading!**

**~Shelbator**

**P.S. The end isn't going to be too soon, don't worry ;-)**

* * *

"That loser! That no-life good for nothing, stinking pile of dung!" Shouted Ty, raising her fist to the sky, like something out of a cheesy movie. Gazzy gave a pathetic smile, but no one else could offer any lightheartedness. Jasmine was still hugging Peeta, not noticing how his skin was becoming less gray, and more and more translucent by the second.

When he was gone, Jasmine bent down over her knees and shook. Demi reached out to hug her, and Jasmine shuddered away, keeping her face towards the ground, and crawling backwards. Alex, Jake, Clover, Ty, Savannah, and Gazzy watched with a sad, concerned look on their face. Iggy couldn't see what was going on, so his face was mostly a mask of confusion. Jasmine refused to look and see their pitying faces. She refused. No one knew what it was like…this…pain. No one here anyway. But…someone did. Someone knew.

Jasmine took a shuddering breath and slowly got up, keeping her head down, so her black brown hair was in her face. Alex watched with fascination as she imitated something out of a horror film and walked unsteadily towards the door.

"Jasmine-" started Demi, but Fang grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he warned, "Just…don't."

"You get away from us," Damon croaked out, holding Marci close.

"It won't be long now, brother," smirked Stephen, stepping around Damon and Marci like they had a disease.

"Go away!" yelled Damon, looking on the verge of breaking. Marci took a sharp and sudden breath, then very shallow short pants afterward. Damon watched as Marci's blue eyes looked up at him, a slow smile lighting up her face. Except it wasn't _really_ Marci's smile. It was too calculating, almost like she was judging him without knowing who he really was. Damon looked down at her fearfully.

"M-" He started to say her name, but she was out of his arms in a flash, and running towards a shadow. A creepy, dark, limping shadow. When Marci's newly developed fangs sunk into her neck, Jasmine didn't even yell out. Not even when Marci missed the mark on her first time, and caused Jasmine to jerk.

"MARCI!" Yelled Damon, racing towards the two girls. Marci's eyes dilated and she remembered.

"_Have you ever…punched someone?" Asked Jasmine, her eyes lighting devilishly at Marci. Marci's own eyes widened._

"_Adam!" She cried, swatting her friend playfully. They were in Marci's living room, the pellet stove running, and eating chips._

"_What? It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, be proud," Jasmine grinned wickedly as Marci's shocked expression. "Oh, please. Marci, I know you've never, nor will you ever hurt a fly," Jasmine laughed, making Marci giggle as well. _

Marci was whipped out of her memory, and back into reality. She felt warmth pouring into her mouth, down her throat, quenching her undeniable hunger. Jasmine's feet gave out, and Marci supported her. Damon was on both of them now, trying to wrench Marci off of Jasmine. Marci was tossed into another memory at his touch.

"_I hate what I am," Damon told Marci, absentmindedly tucking a blonde wavy piece of her hair behind her ear. "I hate what I've become, mostly."_

"_Damon, don't," Marci stopped him, with a finger to his lips. "Don't go there."_

"_Why? There's no point in denying the truth," he replied, speaking around her finger. Marci's eyes started to fill._

"_It's only the truth if you want it to be, Damon."_

"_Marci, shh, don't cry! I'm sorry I made you cry," he murmured into her ear, pulling Marci close. Marci let small tears trickle down her cheek and onto Damon's ridiculous trench coat._

"_Damon, try to see what I see, when you look in the mirror," Marci mumbled into his shoulder. Damon stroked her hair, looking into the distance._

"_I'll try," he said quietly. "Marci, I want you to understand something though," he said, pulling back and looking down into her clear blue eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes always so trusting and honest. It pained Damon to do what he was about to do, but it had to be done._

"_I can't ever change you. Into a vampire, I mean. Being a vampire…it does things to people. Things that horrify me still to this day. Stephen is the very best of vampires, and I'm…not. Look, I know you want to deny, but it's the truth, and I'm just trying to be honest with you. If I changed you, you would end up hating me in the end, and I don't think I could stand that." Marci watched Damon's walls go up as he said this, and without saying anything, stood on her tip toes and gave him a very sweet kiss._

"_Okay," she told him, smiling. Damon watched her, confused._

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay," she smiled watching his confused face, "I trust you. If you think not changing me would be the best, than that's fine. Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?"_

"_Okay?" Damon replied, still confused. Marci laughed a little and was started to hear Ty's voice._

"_C'mon love birds, we got to set up sleeping arrangements!" Damon smiled devilishly at her._

"_Well, it's apparent who's going to be _my_ sleeping buddy." Marci laughed and started to walk away, when Damon grabbed her wrist and roughly turned her back to him._

"_I love you, and I promise I will never let anything happen to you," he vowed, then bent and kissed her deeply._

Marci felt her fangs pulling back into her gums. It was painful, and her throat was still burning for more blood, but she had taken enough from her friend. Damon caught Jasmine as she fell, just centimeters before she hit the floor. Stephen was clapping slowly as Damon set her gently on the floor.

"And what of this one, Brother? Do you plan to change her as well?" Asked Stephen, smiling at the pathetic scene before him. Another blast of memory hit Marci.

_Marci walked down the burned library stairs carefully, blinking against the ash and smoke. _Gazzy and Iggy with their explosives_, she laughed to herself, when something crashed upon her. It felt as if she had been hit by a train. Marci felt her vocal chords scream, sending a loud piercing sound through the air. Stephen lessened his hold slightly, but Marci knew it was too late. She could feel coldness leaking into her neck. She could sense Stephen's desire for her blood. Then the weight, the pressure, the mouth, was done. Marci crumpled to the ground, unable to support her own weight as wet warmth seeped to the floor from her gash. Shadows moved away from her like a dance. A familiar smell pierced Marci's nose._

"_Damon," she sighed out, and felt hands lifting her and supporting her almost instantly. They were soft and kind and gentle, and all Marci could think was that this was a great way to die. She opened her eyes to look at Damon's face, and saw his dark eyes, his tight jaw, and his transfixed stare. She remembered his last meal was over 36 hours ago, and not a lot of pig blood at that._

"_Go ahead," Marci tried to smile, but failed. Damon looked straight into her eyes._

"_No."_

"_Damon please!" Marci was surprised at the volume her torn throat could make, and tried to maintain that strength, "I need you to be strong…" Marci knew for a fact this was a low blow, but he needed to be, even if he didn't think so. What was worse was the wetness in her eyes. They flooded them, leaving Damon's beautiful angel face blurry._

"_Drink Damon," Stephen urged Damon, and Marci helpfully tipped her hurt neck to the side. She was wondering why it didn't hurt anymore, when she felt Damon's soft mouth on her neck, and she shivered. She gave him all she had, and then faded to blackness, the last word she heard was Damon's agonized cry, "MARCI!"_

"No," Damon snapped, going to cut his wrist again. Marci immediately was up on her feet.

"Enough," her voice rang clear with authority and power. Damon stopped what he was doing, turning towards her, his eyes wide.

"Marci, she's going to die," he said softly, looking at her. Marci watched him for a moment, before moving forwards and expressionlessly taking Jasmine into her arms, cut her own wrist and fed her friend. She cradled Jasmine against her chest, and when Jasmine looked like she wasn't in danger anymore, set her down gently, and turned towards Stephen who was smiling dangerously.

"I could snap her neck, just like I did with you, you do know that, right?" He teased and Marci watched him, her face showing no emotion. Stephen's smirk slowly fell from his face.

"You are sick in the heart, and in the mind, whether it be from intoxication of beer, blood, power, or truly becoming evil, is unknown to anyone. Would you like her?" Marci asked, motioning to Jasmine, who was sleeping soundly. Stephen's eyes widened in surprise. Marci watched him patiently.

"What?" He asked, looking at Damon for support, who was staring at Marci with a worried expression.

"I said, would you like to change her, and take care of her," Marci repeated, looking him straight in the eye. Stephen thought, looking down at Jasmine.

"No," he said quietly, meeting her gaze once again. Marci looked satisfied.

"Then go," she ordered, and Stephen, with a sorrowful look, walked out the door. Damon went to step after him, but Marci stopped him with one hand to the chest. It was quite odd to see a 5' 8" girl stop a 6' 2" young man, but hey, they were vampires.

"Marci, are you okay?" Asked Damon, looking her over uncertainly. Marci watched him for a moment, then burst into tears, letting her hand fall. Damon pulled her close instantly and hugged her tightly, not afraid of breaking her now.

"Sh, Marci, it's going to be alright," he whispered into her ear.

"How do you know, Damon? How do you know?"

Kalona surged through the sky, his massive black wings sweeping as his eyes searched the landscape. The rain was stopping now, and the wind and thunderstorm had died down a while ago. It appeared to be heading west.

"Stupid insignificant woman," Kalona spat out, thinking of Savannah. "She could have a dark angel and instead she chooses a _human_?" This outspoken thought caused Kalona to push himself away even farther, and that's when he saw a small creamy white figure about 20 miles ahead with his sharp eyes. Curious, Kalona swooped and flew even faster to see what the small blob was.

When he reached the field the white figure was crumpled in, he stopped short. A beautiful young woman stood there, having only a sheet to conceal her. Kalona's eyes wandered down her body, and the woman glared back, her cheeks bright.

"Keep your filthy eyes to yourself," she retorted, and Kalona's eyes snapped back up to hers.

"So sorry, my lady. How can I ever make up for my inappropriate behavior?" Kalona asked, gentlemanly mowing and not removing his eyes from her face. The girl,

whom he previously thought was a woman, glared back, her light brown eyes pissed.

"Kalona, I know it's you. And if you want to be a gentleman, go and get me some clothes," she ordered, tucking the sheet tighter around her.

"Wha-?" Kalona's eyes bugged.

"I said, go get me some clothes!" She yelled, and Kalona jumped, his wings carrying him slightly off the ground.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked amazed, and the girl snorted.

"Sasha, very nice to meet you," she told him icily.

* * *

**Guys! PLEASE REVIEW XD YOU KNOW I LOVE EM! And I promise to get back to you if you have any questions :) lovee yaa! Shelbator, signing off ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: What Do We Do?

Yo, yo, yo my homies ;) I don't know why but I just wanted to say that. So, yep. Got a new chapter in, finally. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

~Shelbator

* * *

"I don't understand…" Kalona trailed off as he handed Sasha clothes he'd stolen from the nearest clothing line. Sasha's light brown eyes glared at him.

"You think _I_ do?" She challenged, and started walking away, the white sheet trailing behind her like a long wedding dress. Kalona started after her.

"Wait, where are you going?" He called, taking a step closer.

Sasha replied, without a glance over her shoulder, "To get changed, moron."

Kalona stopped, and turned away politely, instantly. As he thought about the impossible change from Pegasus to human, he was wondering how such a lovely person could be so sarcastic, mean, and ironic.

"So you have absolutely no idea why you're a human?" Kalona questioned, watching a bird fly by.

"No, I told you. I was a human to begin with anyways," Sasha snapped, from somewhere behind him. Kalona watched a bird fly by, thinking.

"So, you remember nothing-"

"No," Sasha said firmly, from right behind him. Kalona jumped and turned, surprised to see her in regular jeans, though a little big, a bigger sweatshirt, and sneakers.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any women's clothes," Kalona apologized quickly, lying. He actually hadn't looked too hard.

"Yeah, well, it's better than just a sheet." Kalona didn't think so, but kept his opinions to himself as Sasha started ahead. "And anyway, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"What are _you_ doing all the way out here," Kalona snapped back.

"I got caught in the storm and it crash landed me. Then I was waking up, a sheet covered over me, and started walking around, looking for food, and answers. Then you showed up. How about you?" Sasha asked again, looking over her shoulder. Kalona's face was guarded.

"I used the Darkness-"

"What?" Sasha immediately cut him off. Kalona sighed impatiently.

"The Darkness. You know, evil, as you humans like to call it. Or whatever _you _are," Kalona muttered the last sentence, earning a glare from Sasha.

"You can use that?"

"Yes, I can," Kalona snapped, then took a breather, and continued, "As I was saying, I used the Darkness and it required a price. The price was the life of an innocent mortal, and the most innocent in the room happened to be the blonde, All-American boy. His name reminds me of bread…"

"Peeta?" Cried Sasha, horrified.

"Ah, yes that was it. Good thing you reminded me, that would've bugged me," Kalona thanked her, watching as her face turned pink in anger.

"Did you know the Darkness would require a price?"

"Yes."

"Even one as big as that?" Kalona started to say yes, then stopped, thinking.

"I knew it was a possibility, but I didn't think it would be a real threat," Kalona replied honestly for once. Sasha shook her head, looking sad.

"Poor Jasmine," she murmured, shaking her head slowly. She felt bad for her, even though she didn't really like her all too much. Plus she was a tad crazy.

"Yes, well, the deed it done. Peeta's body returned to his…book, and the Darkness and momentary pleasure, although I must say it's not terribly pleased with me for tricking it."

"Tricking it?" That caught Sasha's attention. Kalona swore to himself, annoyed. He hadn't meant for that to slip.

"Yes, tricking it. I didn't tell the Darkness that the body of the sacrifice wasn't actually supposed to be in this realm, and it feels almost cheated, because though it did get a thrill from the kill, it was quick, painless, and not normal. Death and Darkness do not like to be cheated," Kalona explained impatiently, not liking the way Dark mist swelled around Sasha ahead of him. He knew if he banished it, the Darkness would later take it's anger out on him. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Why in the world would _you_ do something like that?" Sasha asked, meeting his dark eyes with curiosity.

"Well pardon me, I didn't know doing something kind for someone else was only allowed to those who aren't tainted by Darkness," Kalona snapped, annoyed. Who was _she_ to judge _him_, stupid Pegasus-human-thing.

Sasha watched Kalona for a moment before deciding to do something very out of the ordinary for her. "Fine, you're right, I was wrong," she said begrudgingly. Kalona looked at her, eyebrows high.

"Excuse me?" He asked, surprised. Sasha sighed impatiently, running fingers through her hair.

"Don't make me say it again. I shouldn't judge, I'm sorry," Sasha said very quickly. Kalona watched in open shock as she picked back up the pace. "Now, hurry up slowpoke. We need to get back to everyone, though I'm not sure people are going to be happy to see you." Kalona smiled despite himself and the situation, and hurried after her.

"You know, I could just fly there," he pointed out.

"And leave me behind? You wouldn't dare," Sasha laughed. Kalona grinned deviously, grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up with his wings.

"What do you think you're doing?" She wanted to know, glaring at him. Apparently being a Pegasus had made flying seem regular to her.

"Flying with you," Kalona said nonchalantly.

"You put me down this instant!" She yelled. Kalona shrugged.

"Okay." Kalona instantly stopped supporting Sasha's weight, and she fell back, screaming. Kalona watched her for a second, before, with lightening quickness, swooped down and picked her back up.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?" She yelled at him, brown hair in her face. Kalona rolled his eyes.

"You told me to drop you, so I did," he explained. Sasha opened her mouth to say something, when Kalona spun in a circle, tipping her upside down.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasha asked, trying to keep the laugh out her voice, and failing. Kalona smiled and shrugged.

"I like spinning," was all he could come up with, and the two swooped, circled, and flew the rest of the flight to the library.

"What are we going to do?" Wondered Gazzy, kicking at a piece of ash, which blew over his shoe. Ty sighed, looking around at their sad group. Fang and Demi were supporting each other, leaning against one another as Iggy talked to Fang about something. Alex and Jacob were cuddling in a corner, looking as if they were trying to ignore the fact that a battle had just happened. Clover was hugging herself, trying to do god knows what and Stark seemed to be surveying the mess. Savannah and Gale were holding each other, looking lost, sad, and tired. In fact, they all were tired. They needed to get some sleep, and soon.

"Does anyone know where they keep beds, or something for us all to have room to sleep?" Ty asked the group. Fang and Iggy shrugged, not used the area. Demi shook her head slowly. Clover thought for a moment, twirling a very short piece of brown hair around her index finger.

"We could…go to the hospital," she offered. Gazzy looked at her appraisingly.

"I knew we kept you around for a reason," he smiled, and they started across the room, heading downstairs before Savannah, Gale, Ty, and Gazzy all stopped, making Stark bump into Ty and creating a chain reaction.

"Why did you all stop?" Wondered short Demi from the back.

"I would tell you if I could see," Iggy told her kindly, and Demi gave him a small smile, which he, of course, couldn't see.

"Oh my god…" Savannah muttered, looking at the scene before her. Damon was helping Jasmine stand up, who looked woozy, sad, and confused on her feet. Marci was on the other side of Jasmine, except something was different. She appeared sleek, and pale…put together almost.

"M…Marci?" Stuttered Ty, looking at her friend with wide eyes. Marci smiled at Ty, sadness in her gaze.

"Hi Ty," she said softly, her voice lovely and nothing like it usually was.

"Marci…no," Savannah looked at her friend in horrified fascination. Marci met Savannah's gaze with her own unflinching one.

"Yes, Savannah. I'm a vampire," she stated, and everyone sucked in a breath except for Savannah, Jasmine, and Damon.

"What happened to Jasmine?" Wondered Clover, coming forth and looking at their friend. Jasmine looked like a dead man walking, her eyes had huge bags under them, her skin was extra pale, and she looked as if she was going to collapse at any given moment.

"We _need_ to get to the hospital," Stark stated, bringing everyone into action. Marci grabbed Jasmine, picking her up gently and letting her rest.

"Damn, you strong girl," Gazzy said, grinning. Ty laughed and rolled her eyes and they all went outside to see Josh, Will, and Mike.

"Josh?" Savannah called out, looking at the huge mess around them. Buildings looked as if a huge weight had crashed against them. Savannah felt her panic jump in her throat, looking around nervously.

"Josh?" She yelled shrilly. Everyone called the three headed dogs' names looking around for their friends.

"Oh my god…" Alex murmured, pointing to a large figure in the distance. Jacob looked to where she was pointing, his face going from worried to horrified.

"Savannah!" He called, motioning them over. Savannah quickly came, looking to where both Jake and Alex were pointing to now.

"Josh!" She cried, and started running. Everyone followed, a grim step in their walk as they trailed after Savannah. "Josh?" Savannah panted, walking around the dog slowly, almost scared the confirm it was her brother.

"Josh?"

"**Hi, Savannah**," one of the heads whimpered weakly.

"Josh!"

"**No, it's Will**."

"Oh, Will. Are you okay?" Savannah looked like she was on the verge of passing out/going around the bend. Will weakly lifted his head to give her a side-dog-like smile.

"**Do I look okay**?" He questioned and Savannah gave him a watery smile. Gale rested his hands on her shoulders, and Ty walked forward, wrapping her arms around Josh's snout.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"**T-Rex came back but it was somehow bigger. It gave us a pretty good fight but in the end we prevailed**," Will smiled a little bit, before whimpering and putting his head in his paws again.

"Oh, Will, I'm so sorry," Demi sniffled, petting his head. Will snorted once before lapsing into silence.

"Well, what are we going to do? All of our rides are gone, and we can't really _walk_ to the hospital. It's across town!" Jasmine said, looking at them all.

"We could…I honestly don't know. But Jasmine can't die," Damon said, and everyone looked at him confused.

"She'd got vampire blood in her. If she dies, then she will begin the transfiguration and she would have to drink human blood to live."

"Great," moaned Jasmine, "just what I need."

"Well, we can't just stay here and wait for zombies to come," Jacob said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"But leaving Will, Josh, and Mike behind isn't an option either. Besides, we have no idea where Stephen, Kalona, or Sasha are."

"I can say I honestly don't care for two out of three of them," Alex commented. Fang rolled his eyes.

"We still would like to know where they all are," he pointed out. Alex shrugged, backing off.

"What are we going to do?" Wondered Gazzy rubbing his tired eyes.

"**I could try waking the others up. I know they'll move if I can actually get them to be semi-conscious**," Will offered. Savannah bit her lip, unsure.

"Do it," Marci said, nodding once. Damon looked at her, surprised. She shrugged.

"It's the only chance we have."


	20. Chapter 20: Betrayal

Hey guys. I'm really sorry it's taken this long, and I honeslty don't know when the next chapter will be because of the end of the school year coming up, but I promise I'll be able to write them... :) summer time I mean. So, sit back and chillax and read this chapter, even though I'm sure you won't be able to... relax I mean lols ;)

PLEASE REVIEW...THANK YOU SKYLAR COIL WHO WAS *THE* ONLY **ONE** WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER. **WARNING: If this behavior keeps up I'm going to stop updating. Legit, I have better things to do in my spare writing time then write this story, no matter how sad it would make me. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

Love you guys, and hope it doesn't come to that!

~Shelbator

* * *

Stephan sniffed the air, his pupils dilating uncontrollably at the smell of blood. It was everywhere, in the air, on the ground, and it was filling his senses. With a start, Stephen realized he could hear moaning and groaning. Furrowing his brow, Stephan raced in the direction the noises were coming from. He stopped with an unnecessary gasp. Ahead of him, there were hundreds, no thousands, of zombies, all moaning and marching in a semi-orderly line. They were all heading towards the library…where his friends were! No, not his friends. His former friends. Without thinking, Stephan started towards the library quickly.

_What are you __**doing**__?_ His inner voice yelled at him, but Stephan pushed the thought out of his mind, maybe because he knew that going back to warn them was irrational, or maybe because he had a premonition that what he was about to do would be one of the worst mistakes of his existence.

When he finally saw the small figures in the distance, Stephan sped up his speed and was beside Gale and Jake. Damon immediately bristled. "Stephan!"

"Damon! Good to see you too!" Stephan adapted Damon's previous attitude, leaning back on his heels. Marci watched him with expressionless eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coolly. Stephan lost his uncaring demeanor almost instantly.

"Zombies are on there way here. More than ever before."

"Why did you come here?" Asked Fang, looking hostile. Demi looked like she was ready to hurt him seriously, while Jasmine's eyes were shining with…hope?

"I…I'm not sure," Stephan answered truthfully, not meeting their eyes. Then, looking up, he saw the three headed dog lying on the ground. "What are you laying around for?" He wanted to know. Savannah looked up, tears in her eyes and stained on her face.

"They're hurt!" She cried, struggling to stand up from under Will's head weight. Gale stopped her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"So you're just going to stay here and let the zombies come and eat your brains?" Stephan wanted to know. Some looked Stephan in the eyes, others away, but all remained resolute and said nothing.

"That's bull," Stephan stated and grabbed Jasmine, starting to run. "If you won't save yourselves, I'll have to save you." Damon quickly raced and grabbed his brother, shoving him forwards while trying to grab Jasmine. Somehow this didn't work out, and Stephan tried to regain his grasp on Jasmine, but instead of grabbing her waist, he grabbed her by the chest and yanked. There was a loud crack, and a gasp of pain. Damon instantly let go, and Jasmine fell beside Stephan, her head colliding strongly with the pavement. A dull but deadly thud echoed around the silence, and dark blood pooled around Jasmine's head, running down the sides of her body.

"Oh my god," Clover gasped, her eyes going round. Damon backed away from Stephan and Jasmine slowly, shaking his head with sadness.

"I can't believe you," Damon stated, and Marci was at his side, her arm wrapped around his waist.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-"

"Enough," Marci interrupted Stephan, who still looked as if he wanted to say something. "You've done your part in Jasmine's future, and now you're to take care of her. I warned you." Stephan's eyes darkened at this, and he picked himself off the ground.

"This is what I get for coming back here and helping you? This…this bull shit?" He yelled, his pale complexion almost looking as if it had color.

"This isn't you, Stephan. This Darkness, it's eating you up inside," a familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar, voice commented. They all looked up to see Kalona's midnight wings sweeping down, and a gleaming pale figure seeming to be wrapped up in his tan arms.

"Sasha?" Alex cried, looking stunned. Sasha stepped out from Kalona's arms and smiled at Alex.

"Hi Alex," she greeted her friend, then returned her attention to Stephan, who was looking shell shocked as well.

"Wh-How?" He stuttered. Sasha shrugged.

"Not sure myself, really. But listen, Stephan. Don't let the Darkness take you. It'll mess your mind up, and you're really a good guy on the inside. Why else would you be here?" Questioned Sasha, looking at Stephan imploringly. Stephan opened his mouth to snap something, then stopped and looked at her strangely.

"Darkness?" Stephan asked, confused, but looking a little oddly hopeful. As Sasha explained the Darkness, no one noticed Jasmine slowly get up. They also didn't notice the flash of hunger in her crazed eyes. She looked around, seeing everything, hearing every little thing. It was starting to make her head and eyes kill, but she didn't notice. All she noticed was the terrible burning in her throat. Jasmine tried swallowing, but that only made the burning worse. Jasmine looked around, and stopped on a throat. She wasn't looking at the face, she was simply looking at the pale, gleaming throat. The pounding of a pulse seemed to call to her. Without seeming to realize what she was doing, Jasmine was sinking her fangs into that lovely throat. A strangled scream seemed to explode around her, but Jasmine ignored it, instead tuning it out and focusing on drinking and sucking as much blood as she could.

Jasmine was dully aware of the hands that were grabbing her and trying to pull her off. Jasmine ignored their pathetic attempts until the burning sensation in her throat was changed into a weak dull sensation. Jasmine pulled back slightly, a smug smile set on her face. She was only slightly aware of the screaming and yelling going on around her, when Jasmine's world exploded into pain once again, though this time, instead of being in her throat, it was in her chest. To be specific, her heart. The last thing Jasmine ever heard was, "How could you?" before letting the peaceful silence of darkness surround her.

"How could you?" Savannah screamed, her hand wrapped around the stake in her hand. Deadly silence fell over the group, all too shocked to say anything. Gale's body was already disappearing, along with his blood, and the stake was sticking out of Jasmine's chest, blooding running down her. Stephan took a staggering step backwards, falling to the ground and landing in a fetal position.

"I did this," he whispered, rocking back and forth. "I did this."

"Yes, you did," Stark snapped, looking angry. Marci watched with sadness sparkling in her blue eyes, and Damon wrapped his arms around her. Savannah stumbled away from her friend's rotting corpse, by her hand, and looked around slowly. Ty was silently crying, tears streaming down her face, and Savannah quickly looked away. Clover was sobbing into Iggy's chest, and he looked sad as well as pleased. Alex was shaking her head, in what, Savannah did not know. Demi looked as if she might faint, and Fang was keeping her steady.

"What did you go and do that for?" Wondered Gazzy, looking lost, and a bit hurt. Savannah didn't even bother looking at him. Instead she knelt by the place Gale had once stood, and stared blankly at the ground. Sasha had one small trickle of tear sliding down her face, and Kalona ached to wipe it from her cheek, but restrained himself. Sasha crept behind Savannah, putting an arm around her. The group was quiet, except for Stephan, who kept muttering to himself about God knows what.

"We can't just stay here," Jake pointed out the hard truth. Everyone looked over at him, and Alex took a step back, disgusted. Jake sighed, rubbing his handsome face. "Alex, no, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine, Jake," Alex snapped, wiping tears from her eyes. "I know perfectly well what you meant." Jake took a step forward, and Alex promptly turned away and strode in front of the big three headed dog.

"Will, are you still there?" She questioned. Will whimpered slightly in response.

"Okay, good. This is what we're going to do." Alex turned, hands on hips, to the rest of the group. Clover watched with surprise; she wasn't used to seeing this side of her quiet friend.

"Well, it's not like we can move Will and Mike and Josh," pointed out Fang, arms tight around Demi. Demi nodded her agreement, along with everyone else. Alex glared.

"Well, if you had given me a chance to speak-"

"And what about Jasmine's and Niki's body? What are we going to do with them? No offense," Stark added towards Demi, who nodded.

"As I was saying-"

"And the zombies are really, really close. I can smell them. So what are we going to do-"

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTHS FOR ONE MOTHER FUCKING SECOND AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Alex screamed. Stephan yelped in response, covering his ears and rocking even faster. Damon shot him a disgusted look before returning his attention to Alex. Everyone else was silent. Alex took a deep breath.

"First, we are going to kill Josh, Will, and Mike." With those ten words, everyone was in an uproar almost immediately.

"WHAT?-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT-"

"How could you even _say_-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Alex screamed again, and Stephan yelled back in response, "PRETTY PONIES ARE MAGICAL TO ME!" Alex shot him a look, as well as everyone else, before continuing on.

"Jasmine just died, sure. But that was by the hands of Savannah, and Jasmine was changed into a vampire, not naturally, or unnaturally-I guess- came into this hell hole as one."

Kalona spoke up. "This could be true…Sasha landed a very far away from here-"

"Kalona!" Sasha hissed fiercely, shooting him dark looks.

"And she survived the impossible. She was thrown down by a storm and when she awoke she was human. I can even see Death swirling around her; before I thought it Darkness, but now I see it's Death. Sasha has visited the Death place and come back to the impossible." Murmurings were starting from the crowd. Will lifted his head weakly, looking at Savannah.

"**I want to try it. It's better than where I am now, at least,**" Will stated, smiling a dog-like smile weakly. Savannah made no comment, just studied him carefully. She looked scarily composed after just losing the love of her life, and murdering one of her best friends.

"Fine," Savannah said, nodding once towards Alex, without taking her eyes off Will's. Slowly, ever so slowly, Will got up, limping badly. He whined and whimpered, but didn't give up. When he was finally, unsteadily, on his feet, Will looked around slowly. The two other heads hung low, and it was obviously hurting Will, but he ignored it.

"You should kill yourself," Jake advised, earning a glare from the rest. "What? If Savannah kill- er I mean accidentally stabbed Jasmine in the chest, and she died, why should one of us try killing Will and then getting blamed for his death when he could have done it on his own? Besides, it worked for Sasha," Jake told them, shrugging. Alex nodded once, and turned to Will.

"Ready?"

"**Ready**," Will replied, and started walking towards the pole the T-Rex had landed on. When he realized he had full control over his full body besides the two heads, Will ran. He ran, and jumped, landing straight on the pole. Savannah, Clover, Demi, Alex, and Gazzy all flinched and looked away, tears in their eyes. Jake was immediately at Alex's side, comforting her and holding her.

"It's…I know I came up with the idea, but it's still-"

"I know, baby, shhh," Jake murmured, kissing the top of her head softly. Marci turned and looked at Damon's eyes.

"Don't you dare ever, _ever_ do that to me. You got that?" Marci said, looking at him. Damon nodded once, looking back into her eyes, deep with promise.

"I won't, I promise you Marci," he told her, hugging her tightly against him. Marci breathed him in, then sighed in relief. There was a huge brilliant flash of white, blinding everyone, and everyone could hear Stephan's scream of pain. When the flash was gone, they all looked towards Stephan, but he seemed fine. A little crazy still, but fine. It was only when Gazzy gasped and pointed at the pole, that they all had realized what had happened. Will, Mike, and Josh were all standing before them, looking brand new and fresh as a daisy, with slightly confused, and annoyed expressions on their faces.

* * *

Please guys remember to review. Love you Skylar Coil! The rest? Shame... *shakes head with disappointment* please, PLEASE don't make me end the book!


	21. Chapter 21: The Hospital

So, I updated! Again, I know so fast, right? I just wanted to say, not a lot of you reviewed, but those who did, I love your reviews. To get sappy: I LOVE YOU GUYS! haha So, you may or may not be happy to know I decided to write a few more chapters! Yay or nay? Anyways, read it dude and tell me how you liked it!

-Shelbator

* * *

"J-Josh?" Savannah asked, stumbling forward into her brother's arms. Josh looked at Savannah in amusement.

"Who else looks at hot as this shit?" He questioned, smiling down at her. Savannah laughed and cried into his chest and he looked at Ty, confusion written all over his face. Ty shook her head, the universal sign of 'I'll tell you later.' Josh nodded once and hugged Savannah. Will looked like he couldn't believe he was human. His towering 6' 4" frame and his wide grey eyes looked as surprised as a cat when it first gets wet.

"We're…human," Will said wonderingly. Savannah shook even harder. Clover started to unwrap herself from Iggy's grasp, but he remained firm. She looked up in surprise at his sightless eyes, and seeming to realize she was looking at him, he smiled down at her.

"You're not going anywhere," he told her, kissing the top of her head. Clover's mouth popped into a surprised little 'o'. Then, before she could back out, or over plan it, Clover got up on her tip toes and kissed those smug lips.

"Ditto," she whispered against his lips. Stark groaned.

"'Bout time," he told Ty, who smiled tiredly at him in response. Seeming to realize her mood, Stark grabbed her and playfully gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Ty's eyes widened in response, but she kissed him back.

"Get a room," Gazzy sounded pleasantly disgusted, a huge smile on his face. The smile instantly fell when he saw Jasmine's body. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we need to lead the zombies off our trail…" Demi started, tears in her eyes. Fang looked at her, worriedly taking her hand. She gave him a small, strained smile. "We," she took a deep breath, "…we could use my sister's and Jasmine's bodies to lead them astray." Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"Demi, no-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Stephan screamed, and no one gave him attention, continuing on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Hush, Fang. It's my choice, and it's what Nykii would have wanted. Jasmine too," she said softly, not unkindly. Fang pulled at his hair with his free hand, and Demi quickly took it, kissing it softly.

"If…if you're sure," he said quietly, looking only at his love. Demi hesitated, then nodded once, surely.

"Yes."

"Okay," Fang seemed to nod at Damon, sending a telepathic message with one simple movement. Damon quickly moved forward, and was back in moments, a small bundle in his arms. Demi walked forward slowly, brushing some hair out of her sister's face. Kissing Nykii's cold cheek, Demi smiled at her.

"I love you Nykii," she told her softly and patted Damon's arm without looking up. Damon was off, tearing off her sweatshirt and tying it around her heels.

"What are you doing?" Fang yelled, coming forth.

"Relax," Demi said putting a hand against Fang's chest. Damon answered without looking up from his work.

"I'm tying her sweatshirt to her ankles so when I carry her, her scent is overpowering to the zombies. I can't use her blood like you can with Jasmine, because of the chemicals," Damon explained patiently, almost emotionless, as he finished and started carrying Nykii again, making sure that the sweatshirt dragged heavily against the ground.

Marci grabbed Jasmine's smoothing her hair back like a small child. With a sudden, fluid movement, Marci, using her fang, cut a slit into Jasmine's wrist. More blood spilled instantly, and Marci breathed in deeply, ignoring the aching in her throat and how her face instantly felt feral. Instead, she breathed in more deeply, holding her breath, then letting it out, allowing her senses to get used to the feeling of being in blood's presence. She followed beside Damon, and they left. Alex leaned against Jake who held her close, ignoring the strong smell of death in the air with his werewolf senses.

"What do we do?" Wondered Mike, looking around, confused. He wasn't the brightest.

"We need to find a way to block our smells," Stark said decisively a trained hunter. Ty nodded her agreement, and instantly searched.

"What if we use gasoline?" Clover wondered, and Gazzy and Iggy grinned in response, swinging Clover in circles.

"Of course!"

"OF COURSE!" Stephan agreed loudly, rocking back and forth.

"Of course?" Demi wondered.

"Gasoline would block the zombies sense of smell. It's such a high concentration that all if would take is a few drops and the zombies would be confused as to where we went. If we don't drip any of the gasoline in that area, the zombies will obviously head over there. All we have to do is drip some everywhere else, and behind us when we go to the hospital," Gazzy explained, matter-of-factly. Clover stared at him, shocked.

"I just knew it from _I am Legend_," she stated, and Savannah giggled despite herself. Josh looked down at her concerned.

"How are you? And where's Gale? And what happened to Jasmine?" Mike wondered. This caused Savannah to hiccup and start sobbing all over again, and Josh hit Mike on the head. 'OW! What was that for?"

"Idiot," Josh muttered, looking annoyed, then turned to Will. "You should go help."

"I don't really want to. I was the last one to die, and voluntarily. You do it." Will ordered. Josh glared back.

"I would but I have a little, um, _situation_ here," Josh pointed out, annoyed. He flipped back his rust colored hair, and his brown eyes were flashing. Will, seeing that his friend was near to having a breakdown, sighed and grabbed Savannah, picking her up easily. She folded into his chest, sobbing on him. _New clothes gone to waste_, Will thought as he shook his head.

"There, situation gone. Now go," Will ordered, and Josh gave Will a weird look before going to help the others. Mike snorted a laugh.

"Way to make it obvious, bro," Mike laughed, and Will glared.

"What- no never mind. Why don't you go help too, since I saved your ass multiple times."

"Fine, I can take a hint when I see one," Mike choked back more laughter as he went to grab a can of gasoline.

"Shut up," Will growled, and Savannah winced.

"Sorry," she whispered. Will looked down surprised.

"No, not you," he assured her and she snuggled back into his chest, and seemed to fall asleep just like that. Will stood there, shocked and unsure what to do.

"Just keep holding her," Sasha advised him, passing by with Kalona.

"Hurt her and I kill you," Alex also commented as she poured gasoline around them. Will looked at her, confused, but before he could ask what she meant, they all heard a moan. A long, disgustingly familiar moan that seemed to echo around them and cause everyone to freeze. Stephan scream pierced the air, which woke everyone up, and everyone was in motion at once.

"Go, go, go!" Yelled Stark, and everyone rushed. Will started running, and Savannah awoke, confused. Jake changed into a werewolf, and Alex climbed on his back with their gas can, pouring some on each side of them. Jake roared and jumped over Mike and Josh, who were running as fast as they could. Kalona grabbed Sasha and was up in the air, along with Fang and Demi, as well as Iggy and Clover. Gazzy soared behind them, trying to make Ty and Stark move faster. Stephan stayed where he was, rocking back and forth, before getting up slowly, and spreading his arms high and wide.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" He sang loudly, and was zooming past them with his vampire speed, matching Jake's pace beside's the fact that Jake was sane.

"I believe you're nuts," Josh muttered, and Mike coughed a laugh.

* * *

"How far away are we from the hospital?" Wondered Kalona, looking down and over. All the buildings in this damned small town looked the same.

"We can't see it yet. It's actually really big, but it's behind those tree tops," Sasha pointed just a little ways ahead, and with new found strength, Kalona flapped his elegant wings faster. Iggy flew with Clover in his arms, holding her deathly close.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked in her ear. Clover felt the goose bumps rise on her legs and arms.

"No, not at all. Swoop a tad lower to your left," Clover advised, keeping her voice calm. Iggy did instantly as she asked, and Clover sighed as the narrowly missed an eagle that as fling with the wind.

* * *

"Damn, for a crazy dude, he sure does run fast," noted Will, and Savannah smiled weakly up at him.

"Crazy or not, he _is_ a vampire," she pointed out. Will shrugged in response.

"Should I put you down?" He wondered.

"Am I slowing you down?" She asked. He shook his head, going faster. Savannah smiled, snuggling closer. "Then no." Will couldn't contain the smile that broke his face and he continued on, keeping that pace and ignoring the heavier breathing that came with it.

* * *

"Do you think they'll out run the zombies?" Ty asked Stark, as they ran together. Stark looked over at her, he was holding back a bit so they could talk, and were near the back with the other newly humans (they were the three headed dog before).

"Who?"

"Damon and Marci," Ty said, like this was obvious. Stark looked straight ahead, thinking.

"Of course," he lied. Ty didn't mention the fact that when he said this, his face got more tense and paler than before.

* * *

"I can see it!" Alex shouted, a huge grin alighting her small face.

"I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW THE RAIN IS GONE!" Stephan screamed, and Alex looked at him, annoyed.

"Shut _up_," she sighed, and Jake snorted a laughter.

"I can see why you're my girlfriend." Alex's eyes opened wider at the 'g' word.

"R-really?" She asked, in reference to both the question before and his term.

"You fucking rock," he rumbled, and Alex giggled in response.

"Sick," Gazzy spat out his tongue, and Ty laughed. When they finally reached the hospital, everyone rushed in through the doors, choosing rooms.

Right before they shut, Marci and Damon sneaked through, looking pleased, as well as tired and beat up. "Marci! Damon!" Ty hugged them both, and they smiled down at her.

"Hi, Ty," Marci sighed out, leaning against Damon.

"How did you manage to escape the zombies without leading them here?" Wondered Stark. Marci didn't answer; she looked like she could barely stand. Damon looked down at her lovingly before replying.

"We took a very long route into a different town. Cost us most of our energy. Let's get some rest," he recommended, and with that, he locked the door. Kalona and Sasha went into one room, Jake and Alex into another, then Damon and Marci, Iggy and Clover, Ty and Stark, and Mike and Josh, leaving Stephan, Savannah, Will, and Gazzy out. Gazzy looked once at the group.

"Yeah, hells no. I ain't sleeping next to some crazy ass vampire, and a love sick fool, or a messed up chick. Hell no," Gazzy shook his head vigorously, before running to the nearest room and shutting the door solidly. Stephan looked around, an odd look in his eyes. Quickly, he ran to a guest seat and leaped into it, ignoring how it fell into another chair in the process. Stephan slept as such, half his body on the comfty chair and half on the linoleum ground. Will looked at Savannah in his arms.

"Do-"

"Shut up and let's go to bed," she said tiredly, giving him a small smile. Will looked a little hurt, until she hugged him tighter. Then he looked plain pleased. They went into the last room, and everyone finally getting the sleep they wanted.

* * *

Kalona watched Sasha sleep on the cot next to his; she'd been so tired she hadn't even said anything, just fallen asleep. He looked at the windows, and realized they had locks. Which meant everything in this building had locks. Using the Darkness within him, ignoring the warning bells screaming in his head, Kalona willed all the locks shut in the huge, 20 story building, hundreds of thousands of windows and doors being shut.

Kalona settled back uneasily into his cot, knowing without a doubt, that the strained tendrils in the weaves of Darkness around him were not a good sign.


	22. Chapter 22: Great, Another Mushy Chapter

Hey guys, this is probably one of the shortest chapters I have ever written in my history of writing, but I figured I'd write an extremely long one considering the next chapter is the LAST one! I know, time flies, but you guys have been awesome and supportive and I just love you all, and I hate to part with you. However, all things must come to an end, good and bad, and I just wanted you guys to know you've been awesome, even if you don't review as much as I would like. ;) Love you all, and until next time...

~Shelbator

* * *

Everyone awoke in their bedrooms differently. For Savannah, she awoke in Will's arms, his breathing slowly bringing her to full awareness, while Will woke up by Savannah's snuggling. For Alex and Jake…well, let's just say they never went to sleep. Ty woke up to Stark bending over her, a sleep filled smile alighting her face, and a huge one breaking his. Fang and Demi awoke to distant angry yelling in the background, but they ignored it and fell back asleep. Damon awoke to see Marci straddling him, and a very sexy grin spread over his face. Clover and Iggy awoke with very messy, sex-styled hair, her face resting on his chest, and his wings wrapped around her. Gazzy, however, was probably the only one who didn't wake up pleasantly. He awoke to a huge, or seemingly huge, face towering over him, causing him to scream and flap his wings awkwardly. Stephan sat back, and amused smile on his face as he watched the little winged creature squawk angrily at him.

"AHH!" Gazzy screamed in aggravation, running outside of his bedroom to see everyone else emerging slowly and sleep filled. Ty was instantly on high alert.

"What's the matter, Gazzy?" She asked. Gazzy threw back an arm wildly toward the imposter in his temporary room.

"THAT THING!" Gazzy yelled.

"WILD THING! YOU MAKE MY HEART SING! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING GROOVY!" Stephan sang loudly, blinking at them blankly, a huge smile on his oblivious face. Gazzy glared at him.

"And _you _make everything CRAZY!" Yelled Gazzy, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation. Ty threw Stark and amused glance, which he shared. Gazzy marched up to Stephan, his stride uneven and even less graceful than for a normal eight year old bird hybrid. "You're so freaking loony I can't get any peace!" Gazzy stabbed a finger into Stephan's chest, and Stephan simply looked down at him.

"WELL MAYBE YOU'RE CRAZY! MAYBE YOU'RE CRAZY!-"

"GAH! You're impossible!" Gazzy yelled, striding away, looking very unhappy. Stephan looked a tad insulted but sat down on the ground abruptly, counting his fingers silently to himself. Damon sighed, turning to Marci.

"Sometimes I can't believe we share the same blood," Damon told her, meaning Stephan. Marci cracked a smile and threw a sympathetic look over at Stephan.

"Though he has screwed up many times, he still is your brother, and you still love him."

"I wouldn't go as far as love," Damon warned, shaking his head in disgust. Marci smiled gently at him.

"But you do, and that fact alone makes you hate him just as much."

"But I love you and I don't hate you," Damon pointed out.

"Yes, but you haven't known me all your life like Stephan has. I'm sure you'll grow to hate me in such a way to," Marci explained to him patiently.

"Never," Damon vowed, planting a solid kiss on her lips. Alex turned to Jake, hands on her hips.

"How come you never say anything soul deep like that?" She wondered, not really whining but just wondering. Jake looked down at her, away from the lovely couple before them, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to tell you I hate you as much as I love you?" He asked. Alex blushed.

"No, but-"

"The reason why I don't say all those things is because: one, I'm not good with words nor at expressing my feelings, two, you don't seem to like it whenever I try and be sweet or caring because something always messes up in the end leaving you pissed at me, and three, as much as I love you- which trust me, I have never, nor will I ever, feel this way again…- I can't be all spontaneous like that-"

"Shut up," Alex grinned kissing him. "What do you mean by you'll never feel this way again? You're going back to your book sometime, I just know it. Then you'll fall in love with Bella, and then Bella will have Edward's baby, and then you'll Imprint on Nessie."

"The loch-ness monster?" Jake joked, then seeing her expression turn from sad, to sadder, he took her into his arms. "Alex, I know that I'm not going to love anyone else because I know I can't live without you. You're the one holding me down, without you I would just float away, as cheesy, corny and stupid as it sounds." Alex smiled at him shyly, and hugged him tight, not showing her fear of losing him to his face.

"Fang, we need to talk," Demi started, but before she could say anything else, Stephan was screaming and running around the whole entire group with super vampire speed.

"ZOMBIEEEEEE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Damon looked at his brother in surprise, then listened hard. Sure enough, he heard the faint moaning and groaning in the distance.

"Everyone, grab your weapons and get ready!" Marci yelled, rushing towards the blood bank with Stephan, Damon and Stark. Ty watched Stark leave, before jumping into action and grabbing a chair. She smacked it against the wall, however the affect was undesired, considering it left her hands ringing and her skull pounding. Fang looked over, noticing her feeble efforts.

"Here, let me," he said, and wrapped his huge hangs around the chair, smacking it against the floor solidly. There was a loud break, and Ty was left glaring at Fang's helpful smile.

"Stupid hybrids, think they know everything," she muttered, and grabbed a leg that had snapped off.

Fang, not even trying to hold back his smile, called after her, "Hey Ty, do you want me to sharpen that for you?" Ty, without turning around or even pausing in pace, flipped him off.

"It's not very nice of you to do that, you know," Demi told him, playfully kissing him on the lips. Fang shrugged, holding her against him.

"Well, we're about to die, I figure have a goodtime while your at it." Demi frowned but said nothing, and Gazzy was jumping around, using his wings to add height each bound.

"We are going to kick some zombie ass!" Gazzy yelled, and even Savannah cracked a smile. She reached into her belt and pulled out the only weapon she still had from the hunting store; her small rack of knives.

"Do you mind?" Asked Will, motioning towards her small weapons. She looked at him, then slowly shook her head. Will grabbed a knife, handling it carefully. Savannah couldn't help but compare him to Gale; Gale had been far better with handling such weapons, almost better at anything Will did, but Will had a sort of sweetness about him…it almost seemed like he cared for her.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Jake yelled, and Alex shot him a look. "What? Not a good time?" Alex rolled her pretty hazel eyes and shoved him.

"You're a weenie," she told him, smiling at him with love. Jake grinned and winked.

"You know it," he replied, giving her a soft kiss.

"Gazzy feels very unloved, and very disgusted," Gazzy told everyone, crossing his arms. Ty hugged him tight.

"Oh, but Gazzy, I love you!"

"Save it for Stark, sweet cheeks," Gazzy patted Ty's gluteus maximus before running off, wildly laughing at Ty's shocked look.

"Hey! This is mine!" Stark shouted after Gazzy, also patting Ty's butt. Ty turned, and without warning slapped his hand away hard.

"This," she said, "would actually be mine." Stark looked shocked, holding his hand close. The moans were echoing all around them now, so he had to shout to be heard.

"Not even to share?" He asked, hurt obviously. Ty rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm selfish," she told him, before turning towards the doors. Stark, narrowing his eyes in determination, grabbed her from behind.

"You are mine!" He told her, and Ty struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Fine! Uncle, uncle!" She shouted, and the zombies burst through the door just as Marci, Damon, and Stephan came back up from the blood bank. Stephan flashed his fangs, a huge smile alighting his face.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He yelled, and everyone attacked.


	23. Chapter 23: Part 1

_**Hey ohmygod I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating! Gahh no idea I just totally forgot about this story, and it pains me to say that. Anyways, this is part 1 of the battle at the hospital, and a lot o' shit happens so keep up! The rest of the POV's and characters are going to be in Part 2. Please, stay tuned, cause I**** love you all! Also, a big special shout out to**_ iloveyouforever101_**! She made this/these chapter(s) possible! **_

_**Oh, also if you get the chance and are interested, check out my website to see pictures of what all the characters look like! Well, except for Heath, I kind of forgot about him...**_

_**But that's okay! (: Okay, so Part 2 coming frightfully soon! Hehe, love you all and please review to tell me what you think. Wow, I had a lot to say...well, that's what I get for not updating quickly!**_

_**Love you all, peace.**_

_**~Shelbator**_

* * *

_**PART 1**_

**11:34 A.M. Hospital Waiting Room/ Entrance Hall**

Demi blinked as the first zombie tried to break the glass on the front doors. It left a grody green gunk smeared in the crack. Fang held her hand as it came back again.

"Are you ready?" Fang asked, without looking away from the zombies. Demi swallowed painfully.

"No, but I guess I never will be," she answered, quietly looking down. Fang turned to her, raising her chin to make her look at him.

"I love you," he told her solemnly, kissing her solidly and passionately on the mouth. Demi responded with just as much urgency, when the front doors broke and the first wave of zombies came through.

**11:36 A.M. Hospital Waiting Room/ Entrance Hall**

Stark watched as the zombies broke through the doors, almost as if in slow motion. He saw everyone immediately jump into action, everyone trying to slay one zombie after another. Pretty soon, there would be a massacre of dead bodies; his friends and foes included. Stark closed his eyes for the barest of seconds before reaching behind him and pulling out his crossbow and arrows.

With deadly accuracy, Stark joined in on the killing, feeling just as dead inside as the zombie he'd just staked.

**11:41 A.M. Hospital Waiting Room/ Entrance Hall**

Ty punched the nearest zombie, ignoring the sting and green slime that spread over her knuckles. A terrified scream jerked Ty away from the zombie, and she turned to the noise.

A zombie had Gazzy in a throat hold, both hands wrapped around the neck. Gazzy looked blue in the face and his breath seemed to becoming in quick spurts, if at all. Ty's eyes widened and she raced forward, but an arrow stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Stark loading another arrow and shooting it just as fast, but instead of hitting the wall in front of Ty, it embedded into the zombie strangling Gazzy's back.

The zombie slumped down, red and green spewing out of the hole in it's back. For some reason, Gazzy slumped with it too. "Gazzy!" Ty screamed, racing to her young friend. Something heavy and hard hit Ty in the back of the head, and she blacked out, darkness surrounding her.

**11:45 A.M. Hospital Waiting Room/ Entrance Hall**

Sasha saw everything. She saw Kalona sweep out his might, black wings and crash into dozens of zombies. She saw the ground rain in red, green, and grey blobs. She saw the look of pure robotic-no-emotion cross and stay on Stark's face. She saw the zombie attack Gazzy from behind and bite his throat, then turn him around and pick him up by the neck, slamming him against the wall. She saw Stark stop Ty, then shoot the zombie in the back. She saw that the arrow didn't just pierce the zombie. No, no it did not. The arrow went straight through the zombie and pierced Gazzy in the stomach. She saw an invisible force seem to reach out and knock Ty out from behind her, before dragging her unconscious body away.

**12:02 A.M. Hospital Hallway**

"Don't touch me!" Yelled Clover grossed out as a zombie's bloody drool seeped out the side of it's mouth.

"Can't touch this!" Stephan sang obnoxiously loud. Iggy shot Stephan a look (or in Stephan's general direction) as he staked yet another zombie. Clover winced as she stepped in something sticky.

"I just need a weapon," she told herself, and looked around in another desperate attempt, and found a solution. A long leg of a chair was sitting in a puddle of unknown goo.

Clover dove for it, ignoring the zombies in front and all around her. However, she seemed to have miscalculated the distance and how much slime, because she slid a little bit further than anticipated, and though she managed to grab the home-made stake on her way by, she kept on sliding and managed to knock not only a few zombies, but also Joshua, Mike, and Will off their feet simultaneously. Surprised and angry shouts could be heard a mile away.

"_**Clover!**_" They all yelled in sync, and Clover winced, coughing up blood. The stake that had once been in her hand was now lodged into her chest.

Instantly all three young men were around her, but it was far too late. The light faded, and Clover's body was attacked by the zombies around.

**12:05 A.M. Hospital Hallway**

"Crap! What do we do?" Mike yelled, fighting off the zombies that approcahed. Will looked sorrowful and Joshua looked like he was beyond sadness, also helping the fight. Clover had been a _really_ good friend of Savannah's; not only was he worried for the health of his big sister in this situation, but he also missed Clover too.

"What about," Mike paused and gulped, looking over at the fierce bird-man, "Iggy?" Will and Josh winced, knowing that nothing good would come of that.

All of a sudden, a warm wet mouth latched onto Mike's neck. Mike let out a terrified, surprised scream, sounding very much like a little girl. "MIKE!" Will and Josh yelled, reaching for him. But before Mike could respond, or the two other boys grab their friend, he was dragged away.

**12:06 A.M. Hospital Waiting Room**

Savannah took a deep breath of the rotten air. The corpses were all around her, everywhere she looked. None her friends, thank god. Savannah was close to breaking down; she could feel hyperventilation on the edge.

"Deep breath," she told herself, the blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around. Savannah gasped at what she saw. There was Gale, staring at her with a soft smile on her face.

"Gale!" Savannah cried, jumping into his arms and breathing him in. Except…something was off. Gale gently pulled her back, sadness in his gaze.

"Savannah, I don't have much time. Listen, you're in trouble," Gale told her, looking her straight in the eyes. Savannah blinked in confusion.

"What? Gale, how are you-"

"You're close to breaking, Savannah! You're almost broken…" Gale seemed to fade out for a moment, and Savannah lurched forward to grasp him. Gale flickered back suddenly, and Savannah blinked.

"Listen to me, Savannah," Gale said, looking like he was in pain, "you're in danger!"

"You've said, Gale! I really don't care anymore. You're gone, nothing else matters!" Savannah seemed to recede into herself even farther, and Gale looked heartbroken.

"I'm not everything."

"You were to me," Savannah whispered, and Gale stared at her achingly, longingly.

"Do you really feel this way?" Gale asked, looking at her. Savannah moved her gaze from the dead zombie arm to Gale's gorgeous eyes, and nodded once. Gale sighed, looking incredibly sad, and flickered out a little.

"Even if I'm always with you, in your heart and watching over your soul?" Gale questioned, just to be sure.

"You were, and still are, my everything. Even if you were…here...you wouldn't really be there, and that would hurt the most I think," Savannah answered. Gale exhaled, and faded out. Savannah blinked, unable to comprehend that the love of her life had not just left her once, but twice, in both death situations. She started crying.

"Gale! Gale, come back! Gale!" Savannah cried, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks.

"You have two choices, Savannah. You can die; die and have the possibility of meeting me in the afterlife. Not a high chance, but still, there. Or you can live, live a full and beautiful life, knowing I'm watching and looking out for you. Then when you die, return to me. It's your decision," Gale's haunting voice echoed around Savannah. She blinked, not really understanding what had just happened. She stared around her, walking out into the hospital hallway, and looking around. She looked at her friends, desperate and exhausted faces, at the mindless zombies, and Savannah knew.

"I can't die yet. Gale would've wanted me to live," she whispered, and even though it hurt, the first piece of Savannah's almost broken soul seemed to repair itself once more, and she began to heal.


	24. Chapter 24: Part 2

_**Hi guys! So, here's part two! It leaves off right where Part 1 did! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to all my reviewers! This book, btw, is gonna end within the next three chapters at most, so be prepared...I love you all and I don't know when my next update will be but hopefully soon!3 **_

_**Peace**_

_**~Shelbator**_

* * *

PART 2: (PART 1 CONTINUED FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF!)

Seeing something happening in the corner of the room, Savannah ran, pulling off a zombie and seeing Mike's terrified face. Savannah felt a sudden protective urge and punched the closest zombie, then threw another off and kicked the last one.

Mike coughed and Savannah ignored the blooding seeping from the gaping wounds all over his body. "Mike," Savannah choked out, crouching over him, a worried look all over her face. Mike smiled weakly at her.

"You look better," he wheezed.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Savannah joked, or tried to. Mike blinked, then coughed a laugh.

"You know, considering I never really liked you, I'm glad you're the person to see me die," Mike told her, smiling almost distantly. "Yes…I think it'll be fine if I leave now. Savannah, tell Josh I said…quief." And with those final, poetic words, Mike died in his friend's sister's arms.

**12:01 P.M. Hospital Waiting Room/ Entrance Hall**

Stephan used his super human speed to zip around a small cluster of zombies. "_First, I was afraid, I was petrified_!" Stephan sand, stopping abruptly and turning to the confused zombies.

"_Kept thinking I could never live with this vampire curse at my side. But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along_!" Stephan raced through the cluster, beating them all up on the way, singing even more of his parody.

"Clover!" Iggy sobbed not far off, cradling his beloved's body.

"_I will survive_-"

"Clover!" Iggy shouted even louder, and Stephan stopped his running, walking slowly, cautiously to the body.

Iggy ignored the annoying creature that drew near. He didn't care what it wanted. He just cared about the love of his life in his hands. His first and only love…dead.

"I will survive…but she didn't," Stephan said sadly, poking Clover. Iggy roared, jumping up and attacking Stephan.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He bellowed, racing after Stephan with ferocity that could not be matched.

"_I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to run I know I'll stay alive_-"

"SHUT UP!" Iggy thundered. The zombies nearby stopped and stared in Iggy and Stephan general direction, seeming confused. They knocked over zombies as they played cat and mouse.

When Stephan finally was far enough away to satisfy Iggy, he marched back and held onto Clover's lifeless body. The warmth that had been there earlier had now passed.

"Iggy! Watch out behind you-" Fang shouted to his friend, but it was too late. The zombie approaching behind the unsuspecting Iggy launched itself onto him and latched itself onto his neck. Iggy didn't even try to fight back as he was pulled into unexplainable blackness, never to see the light again.

**12:13 P.M. A Different Hospital Hallway**

"Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked Alex, looking into her eyes. Alex looked at him, then rolled her own.

"Of course I will be. Well, as long as you are," she amended.

"I'll be fine. I need to change into my wolf form though…" Jake warned, and Alex felt an uneasy tremor settle through her as she round house kicked a zombie.

"I'll be fine," she tried to reassure herself as well as Jake. "I'll be fine. You go on ahead!"

"Alright," Jake agreed reluctantly, before getting ready to change. "Hey Alex?"

"Oh, what now?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you big weenie. Now, go show who's boss!" Alex pumped her fist in the air, and Jacob Black laughed, before changing into a wolf, then charging at a nearby pack of zombies.

"You're gonna be fine. Buck up and stop being such a baby!" Alex told herself, before punching the nearest zombie senseless.

With a sound an angry tennis player, or maybe a sumo wrestler makes Alex tore through the zombies. But she was distracted. She kept looking over to see how Jake was doing, to see if he was alright.

Through her distracted haze, a zombie broke through Alex's defenses. She stumbled backwards, blinking as another zombie grabbed her neck. She couldn't avoid this attack, so she went with it.

As it strangled her, or tried to, Alex flipped him over, stomping solidly on it's neck and hearing a satisfying 'crack'. Then, two more zombies were on her. And even more after that. Alex barely had enough time to defend herself and deflect their attacks, never mind killing off the zombies.

"Jake!" Alex yelled, finally unable to keep holding them off. Jake's head snapped to the sound of her desperate voice. He rushed through the zombie parade and saw her, a tiny figure among the mindless mass of zombies around. She was ding a pretty good job at defending herself, but Jake could see easily that she was getting very tired and the zombies were closing in.

Jake put his head down and ran through the zombies, trying to get to Alex as fast as he could. When he reached her, it was just as a zombie grabbed her waist and pulled her close to it's to it's mouth. Jacob Black roared, then grabbed the zombie by it's neck using his teeth and flung it as far as he could, then crouched over Alex, his teeth snapping dangerously at any zombie that was stupid enough to get too close.

"Jake, I'm fine, I just need to rest," Alex sighed out, panting, and petting his chest. Jake rumbled in response, crouching lower, and Alex climbed up onto his back, where she helped Jake fight by being the extra pair of eyes he didn't have.

**12:23 P.M. A Very Different Hospital Hallway**

Marci clasped Damon's hand, feeling probably for the first time since she was changed, fear. She had a lot of people she cared about fighting; she couldn't afford to lose one of them.

Damon squeezed Marci's hand. They were in this, together. Just as they always had been, and always would be. They killed zombies left and right, in the front and in the back. It seemed almost as though they were communicating with each other without speaking. They killed a great amount of zombies, simply by running and attacking, reading each other's movements. They were an amazing pair, and not taken lightly.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, looking at Marci, concerned. Marci gave him a warm smile, identical to the one she used before she was turned.

"Never been better," Damon grinned devilishly and they were off once more, killing until the last zombie dropped to the ground, dead undead.


End file.
